Saved by Sesshomaru
by Rosie hater
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome by mating Kikiyo. Sesshomaru steps in to help Kagome escape the stupid Hanyou.Not for Kikiyo or Inuyasha lovers. Sesshy x Kagome
1. The betrayal

_**Notice: I don't own Inuyasha characters.**_

_**Pairing: Sesshy/Kagome**_

"INUYASHA! Where are you taking me?" **Kagome asks, digging her heels into the dirt so as to stop him from dragging her elsewhere.**

"C'mon Kagome! You're slowing us down! We've got to keep moving!"

"Why do we have to leave Sesshy-sama's castle when you were just called there yesterday? And leave while it's still dark out?"

"Kagome" **he whines.** "Not now, we really have to get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get answers Inuyasha! You've been acting weird since you came out of Sesshy-sama's study."

"Stop calling him that!"

"What? Sesshy-sama?"

"Yes that!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Inuyasha!" **Her blood** **pressure is rising.** "Stop telling me what to and not do! I don't belong to you!"

"You're my woman! You do so!"

"You're no better then Kouga!"

"Don't you DARE compare me to that damn wolf! EVER!" **He grabs her wrist and continues to drag her farther from Sesshomaru's castle. **

"Ouch! You're hurting me Inuyasha! Let go!" **She tries to yank herself free but he just tightens his grip.**

"No friggan way! We're not stopping till we're out of the Western Lands!

"S-"

"Sit me and I'll take you down with me!"

"Stop yelling at me! You were fine until you had that meeting with your brother! And before we came here I caught you for like the 42nd time with that _undead clay pot_!"

"Stop saying that about Kikiyo!"

"You can't love us or keep us both Inuyasha!"

"Watch me! You have no one else to love!"

"Once we get back to the village I'm taking Shippo and leaving!"

"You ain't goin' anywhere wench!"

"Inuyasha! She's corrupted your mind! You don't even _care_ for me anymore!"

"What do I care wench! Kikiyo is a lot better then _you_!"

"Inuyasha…" **Tears swell up in her eyes.** "I _loved_ you…"

"Well I love Kikiyo! Deal with it! But you still ain't goin' nowhere! You're my jewel detector!" **He picks her up and flings her over his shoulder like a rag doll and takes off running.**

"Inuyasha!" **Tears fall from her eyes as she pounds on the back of his shoulder with her fists.** "Inuyasha put me down! Let go!"

"I don't care what Sesshomaru says! You are _mine_!"

"Please! Put me down!" **She sobs.**

"Not till we get to the village where I can watch you!"

"Let me go Inuyasha!" **She cries.**

"Yes. Do let go of her." **An emotionless voice states from somewhere in the forest.**

"Get out here you _bastard_ and show yourself!" **He stops running.**

"You _suck_ at rebuttles, brother." **Sesshomaru appears right in front of them.**

"Get out of here! You don't belong here!"

"Yes I do. I live here. You are still on my territory. You leave."

"Leave me alone! I was heading out on my own!"

"Really? Doesn't look like you're leaving by yourself."

"Stop being so _damn cocky_! She's mine! She doesn't count!"

"She's _too good_ for you. You don't diserve her. Let her go. You've hurt her enough."

"What do you care? She belongs to me!"

"Correction. She belongs to herself, unless she wants to become someone's mate."

"_Bite me_!" **He drops Kagome on the ground behind him.**

"I'd prefer not to. You'd leave a _foul_ taste in my mouth." **He smirks.**

I don't need your _crude humor_! Get lost!" **Kagome tries to get up and run but Inuyasha grabs her at the back of the neck and shoves her back to the ground at his feet.** "Oh no ya don't!"

"Ouch! Inuyasha! That hurt! Don't touch me!"

"Oi! Shut it wench!" **He smacks Kagome, making her fly off the ground.**

"Eee!" **She screams out as she flies through the air.**

"Stupid hanyou." **Sesshomaru uses a little bit of his demon speed to catch Kagome before she hits a random tree. **"I can't believe you just did that. She would give her _life _for you on a _daily basis_. Yet you choose the _undead priestess_ who wants to drag you to _hell_."

"Shut up! I don't need your lectures!"

"Obviously you do need me to spell things out for you. I can't _believe_ that once I gave you credit for even half a brain. It is clear that you haven't got one."

"Sesshy-sama" **Kagome's voice is a bit weak.** "Could you put me down now?"

"Of course." **He gently sets her on her feet.**

"Thank you Sesshy-sama."

"What did I tell you about calling him that wench!" **Inuyasha goes to attack Kagome but Sesshomaru interviens, knocking him to the ground.**

"Can't we have a civil conversation just _once_? You will only end up hurting yourself, hanyou. I told you before and I will tell you once more. You can't keep this miko." **He glares at Inuyasha.**

"Oh yeah! Why the hell not! She's mine!"

"She is not yours, you _over possessive freak_. And you mated the _undead_."

**Kagome drops to her knees, her eyes wide in shock. **"Tell me… that's not true… Inuyasha…"

"So what if I did! Doesn't mean you're leavin'!"

"I stayed with you… because I thought…" **Kagome starts crying.** "I _thought_ there was still a shred of _hope_ that you still _cared_! I took every blow you threw at me when you were angry… suffered your threat whenever I spoke when she was around! But you stopped caring a long time ago… you stopped caring when you found out she was _alive again_! You _never_ loved me! For all those words you once spoke to me, you only spoke them because you were _using me as a substitute_ for that _evil bitch_!"** Kagome runs off, deeper into the forest; salty tears falling to the ground behind her.**

"Oi! Git back 'ere wench!" **He goes after Kagome but Sesshomaru blocks his path.** "Git outta th' way!" **He tries to pass his brother, but fails miserably.**

Let her go Inuyasha. You've caused her enough pain."

"What the hell would you know about it? You know nothing!"

"On the contrary, I know quite a lot. I know her better then you do."

"Oh yeah! How so? If you're so all knowin' then tell me!"

"Because I've kept an eye on her since I saw that she was with you."

"You _stalking hooker_! She's my bitch!"

"Look who's talking, you're the _male slut_. Besides, I was curious as to why such a powerful miko would want to stick around a weakling like you."

"_Stalker_!"

"I never stalked her. I simply checked on her from time to time."

"Bet you hid yourself like a _coward_! Knowing she'd tell me an' I'd kill ya!"

"No. I would sit on a tree branch and watch her think to herself when she would take night walks and leave you behind at camp. I never hid from her and she knew I was there. She could sense my aura."

"She should've told me damn it! Wait till I catch that wench!"

"And if you don't catch her?"

"I'll catch her! I'm faster then her!"

"But you're _not_ faster then me."


	2. Friends

_**Special thanx to:**_

timeisforlovers16

KageFaiaKoori Doragon

LLFallenAngel

_**and**_

Sesshomaru's soulmate

_**For their encouragement.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha capish? No? Too bad!_**

Last Time:

"She should've told me damn it! Wait till I catch that wench!"

"And if you don't catch her?"

"I'll catch her! I'm faster then her!"

"But you're _not_ faster then me."

_**Now on with the fic!**_

"So what? I don't care if you're faster than me! This isn't a race!" **Inuyasha retorts.**

"Or is it?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"No… I don't think I will."

"Well I'm goin' ta catch that wench, don't git in th' way!"

"Whatever. I don't need a play by play hanyou."

"feh." **Inuyasha** **runs after Kagome, Sesshomaru just stands there glaring at him. After half an hour Inuyasha still can't find Kagome. **_–It's been half a freakin' hour! Where the hell did she go? I can't believe my stupid half brother distracted me long enough for her to even get this far! I've gone 7 miles!- _

**6 miles away from Inuyasha.**

"Why do you care Sesshy-sama?"** Kagome is sitting on a rock while Sesshomaru is standing nearby, leaning on a tree. **"Why would you care a shred for me? I'm a human."

"So is Rin but I haven't killed her. I saved her."

"But why?"

"I'm not really sure… out of pity I guess."

"So the ice prince does have a heart?" **She sounds curious.**

"Unfortunately I do and fortunately I do."

"There's two sides to the scale eh?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "It is fortunate because I can have a friend like you. It is unfortunate because it makes me look weak."

"You really think of me that way? As a friend?" **She's unsure.**

"Yes. Should I not? Should I just kill you like I do to almost everyone else? What would you prefer?" **He looks at her questioningly.**

I'm not saying whether you should or shouldn't. I just never thought you'd accept me as your friend because I'm a human."

"I said that years ago. I've learned since then, it wasn't smart of me to have said that."

"Is that why you kept _checking in _on me?"

"Yes. I did not like you being with my _weakling _of a half brother."

"A-HA! I found you sneaky wench!" **Inuyasha steps into the clearing. He doesn't notice Sesshomaru because Sesshy jumped into the trees before he walked into the clearing. **"I've finally caught you!"

Get away from me Inuyasha."** She states coldly.**

"You think your ticked of attitude will scare me? You're stupider then I thought! You're worthless! What a pathetic human!"

"Knock it off you _stupid half breed_!" **Kagome notches an arrow onto her bow and draws it, aiming it at Inuyasha. **"Go on! I _dare_ you to go on you _damn mutt_!"

"You wouldn't shoot me! You could never stay angry at me! You love me too much! I can see straight through your bluff! I dare you to shoot!"

"I'm not as weak as I once was, Inuyasha. In fact, I've learned a few new tricks with my miko powers. You want me to shoot? Fine, I will." **She looses then arrow. Inuyasha draws the tetsaiga and blocks it. The arrow bounces off the blade and falls to the ground. As soon as the arrow hits it the tetsaiga transforms back to what it's first appearance was.**

"What th' hell did you do wench? It's back to being a piece of junk! Fix it right now!" **Inuyasha snarls.**

"What if I don't _feel_ like it?" **She taunts.**

"Too friggin' bad!" **He starts walking towards her, he about 7 feet away.**

"Don't come any closer Inuyasha." **She warns, her words laced with venum.**

"What are you gonna do? Sit me? Well that doesn't work anymore remember? I broke that damn necklace before we left for my stupid half brothers!"

"Stupid? Is that the best word your _puny_ mind could come up with?"

"Get the hell out here brother! I can smell you!"

"Well duh. I've been here the entire time. So glad you can hear me too."

"I don't need your _sarcastic_ remarks! Just come out of hiding! Now!"

"Who says I've been hiding? I've been sitting here the entire time. All you have to do is look up to see me, but your too busy _bickering_ with the girl you broke."

"What do you mean?" **He finally sports Sesshy sitting in a tree. **"Explain yourself!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just tick you off? My bad."

"Just shut up and answer me you bastard!"

"Maybe I don't want to answer you. Maybe I like egging you on."

"Well I don't have to listen to your crap anymore! I'm takin' my wench an' leaving! So there!" **He rushes towards Kagome. Sadly enough (_not really_), he didn't get there. Sesshy beat him. (_Yay Sesshy!_) A streak of dark red blood drips off the edge of a sword and onto the soft grass.**

"Perhaps you should rethink your actions, Inuyasha. Until then, the miko stays with me so that she is not constantly in a life threatening situation because of your bad choice of actions. Well, now that I've given you my painstaking lecture, I shall take my leave." **He withdraws his sword and Inuyasha falls to the ground with dialated eyes. Sesshomaru whipes off his blade. **"Ew, hanyou blood. This better not stain Tokijin." **He sheaths the sword and wlks over to Kagome. **"Let's leave. Now." **He sounds really annoyed.**

"Yes Sesshy-sama."

"No –sama. That is for Rin and Jakken. It's just Sesshomaru for you."

"Can I still call you Sesshy instead?"

"Whatever, let's just leave."

_**Rosie Hater: Ch. 2 finished! Yay! I hope u readers enjoyed it. **_


	3. New home

_**Saved by Sesshomaru**_

_**Ch.3**_

_**Rosie hater: enjoy.**_

"Where are we going Sesshy?" **Kagome asks curiously.**

"Where ever I choose."

"Just tell me where the hell we're going Sesshy. It's not something that's very difficult."

"Do I detect a hint of annoyance in your voice?" **He looks over at her.**

"Absolutely not. You must be hallucinating again."

"Are you calling me insane?" **He stops, staring down at her.**

"Why would I possibly do anything like that?" **She tries to sound innocent.** "That and why am I fallowing you? I should be going home." **She turns east and starts walking. Sesshy grabs hold of her arm and turns her to face him.**

"Home is that way miko." **He points to the west.**

"Yours is. Mine is that way." **She unsuccessfully tries to pry free of his grip.**

"The bone eater's well was destroyed a while ago by Inuyasha, the village is burnt to the ground and the villagers are dead." **He starts ticking them off with his fingers.** "The demon slayer and the monk along with the fox kit are on the other side of the world. Home is that way." **He points west again.**

"I'm glad you know where your home is Sesshy." **She pries herself free and starts walking again.**

"Where do you think you are going miko?" **His voice sounds threatening.**

"I'm going to see if I can join Kouga and his pack like he's been asking me to for years. I'm sure it would make him happy."

"What if I don't want you to be with Kouga?"

**Kagome turns to glare at him.** "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Pick you up and carry you home." **He states very simply.**

"You wouldn't." **She glares at him.**

**He smirks. **"Try me."

**Kagome glares and defiantly starts to walk away. Sesshomaru turns, picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.**

"Put me down! Let me go this instant Sesshy!"

"No… I don't think I will." **He starts running towards his castle.**

"How fast can you run? You're already faster then Inuyasha!"

"Very. Wish me to go faster?"

"Hell no!" **She quickly answers.**

"You're not having fun?" **He gets an evil glint in his eyes and speeds up.**

"Sesshy stop being such a bad ass! If you're going to run put me down first! You're gonna make me sick and you know it!"

"You're supposed to be stronger then a normal human, you're a miko."

"You're so mean Sesshy!"

"You know you love me." **He grins.**

"Grrr….. whatever."

"Then you admit defeat, good, cause I'd win anyway."

"You always have to have the last say, don't you?"

"Absolutely." **They arrive at the castle of the Western Lands. **"Oh good, we're home." **He walks up to the gate doors.**

"Now will you put me down?"

"Not until I make sure that you are securely locked within the castle walls. I wouldn't want you to leave your home." **He locks the doors as soon as they're in. **"See? Now there will be no big problems."

"What is your problem Sesshy?"

**He puts her down. **"I don't have a problem. But Rin has a dilemma. She needs a Kaasan to play with and take care of her when I am away. And since this is your home, because I say so, I hope you will resolve that issue."

"WHAT! And I bet this wasn't all Rin's idea!"

"I really don't care what you think about it, that is the reason I am giving you and it is the only one you'll get. Now why don't you go search for Rin, I have important paperwork to do."

"Like what?"

"Well for one, I have to check my brother's name off of an extremely long list of those I have killed. Do you have a problem?"

"No." **She answers flatly.**

"Really?" **He inquires.** "Good. Jakken will show you to your room. If he refuses, you may squish him, drown him, beat him to death with his stick, threaten him by saying that I'll kill him, use him as a golf ball, hockey puck, baseball, volleyball, soccer ball, basketball, lock him in an extremely dark closet, tie him to the top of a flag pole, make him play dress-up with Rin, use him for target practice or anything else I have forgotten to list. Is that clear?"

"Sure."

"Alright then." **He walks away.**

"Why do I have to be the Kaasan when he's the Tousan, huh?"

_-Because I said so.-_

_-Sesshy.-_

_-Yes?-_

_-Leave me alone.-_

_-Why? Am I bothering you?-_

_-Yes, you are.-_

_-Sweet.-_

_-Would you just go away!-_

_-sigh oh alright. I will see you at dinner.-_

_**(After playing with Rin for a few hours.)**_

"Could you please show me to my room Jakken?"

"You will refer to me as Master Jakken, human! And you will talk to me with respect!"

"I've asked nicely already. Now please show me to my room."

"I don't feel like it! I –" **He goes flying head first into the wall.**

"Yay! Master Jakken learned to fly!" **Rin sounds really excited. **"Wait till Rin tells Lord Sesshomaru! He'll be happy to hear that!"

"I'm sure he'd be amused Rin." **Kagome laughs.**

"Rin can show you to your room Kaasan!" **Rin takes off down the hall. She stops at a green door. **"This is your room! This one!" **She jumps up and down, pointing to the door. **"Right next to Lord Sesshomaru's! See?" **She points to the black door on the right.**

"Yes, thank you Rin."

"Kaasan, why don't you and Tousan have the same room?" **Rin looks really curious.**

"Umm…. Well… your Tousan and I like our space."

"Master Jakken says your being here is tem-por-ary. What does that mean?"

"It means that I wouldn't stay here very long."

"You are gonna leave?"** Rin looks like she's going to cry.**

"No." _–At least, not according to Sesshy. Apparently that's not allowed.-_

"YAY!" **Rin starts hopping up and down in excitement. **"Kaasan is going to stay with Rin!" **She hugs Kagome. **"Tousan will be very happy! And Rin is very happy! You can play with Rin and read to Rin! And we get the castle when Tousan goes away!"

"I'm glad you're excited Rin." _–This isn't so bad. Rin's a cute little girl, I wouldn't mind taking care of her. What are you thinking Kagome? This is Sesshomaru's castle! And you're beginning to adopt HIS adoptive daughter! Oh shut up. So what if I adopt her? I've only spent an afternoon with her and I already love her s if she was my daughter. You're going to get yourself hurt again! Buzz off. There's no Inuyasha, so there are no complaints. But this is Inuyasha's BROTHER! Half brother. What's the difference! They're from the same family! Well, technically they're not… WHATEVER! Do whatever you want! But don't come crying to me if you get hurt again! I've warned you! I'm not helping you anymore! Good! I'm glad! Who said I ever wanted you to help me with anything? Get lost!-_

"Kaasan? Hello?" **Rin is waving her hand in front of Kagome's face for the twentieth time. **"See Tousan! I told you she wouldn't wake up!"

"I see that." **He's actually been listening in on her entire conversation. **"Go downstairs for dinner Rin. I'll be there in a minute."

"What about Kaasan?"

"She'll come to, don't worry."

"Ok." **She runs downstairs.**

"Kagome." **Sesshy whispers in her ear.** "As interesting as your conversation sounds, it's time to come back to reality." **He gets no response. **"You're still coming to dinner." **He picks her up and walks over to the staircase. Halfway down the stairwell Kagome comes out of her trance.**

"Sesshy, put me down."

"Oh good, you're back. Enjoy your trip?"

"Put me down please." **He does so. **"What?"

"Dinner. Now." **He points downstairs.**

"But I –"

"No excuses. Dinner, now." **He turns her around and gently pushes her forward so she walks down the stairs. **"Rin is already at the table waiting for us."

_**Rosie hater: I hope u enjoyed ch.3. **_

**_You can all thank _**werewolfbane01 **_for being such a pain in the butt about me typing this chapter and posting it as soon as I finished writing it. _**


	4. Unexpected visitor

_**Saved by Sesshomaru **_

_**Ch.4**_

_**Rosie hater: Enjoy!**_

( Dinner.)

"Okaa-san is going to stay!" **Rin exclaims with enthusiasm.**

"Really?" **Sesshomaru looks over at Kagome questioningly.**

"She told Rin herself!"

"She did?" **He sounds bewildered. **_–Thought she'd blame her being here on me. Ididn't give her a choice in coming here. She fought me almost the entire time.- _**He continues to stare at Kagome. **"You said that? By your own free will?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"Too bad. Live with it."

_-She keeps an interesting conversation. I wonder what will happen if I mention Inuyasha.- _"What do you think of my half brother, Inuyasha?"

"…"

"Well?" _She has to control her temper if she's going to get mad. Otherwise, she'll scare Rin.-_

"He's dead." _–Why did he have to mention his half brother? Why? I was having such a good day. Why'd he have to ruin it? Damn it all!-_

"Oh come now, I'm sure there is more you'd like to say."

"Not really."

"Are you sure?" _–I know you have a lot to say, you just refuse to do so.-_

"Yes. I'm quite certain I have nothing to say Sesshy." _–Nothing nice anyway.-_

"Guess what Otou-san!" **Rin unknowingly breaks the tension in the room.**

"What is it Rin?" **Sesshy turns his attention to Rin.**

"Master Jakken learned to fly today! It was so funny!" **She giggles.**

"However did he manage that on his own?"

"Okaa-san taught him! You should a seen him Otou-san!****He went splat!"

"That's nice."

"And Rin showed Okaa-san her room!"

"Did she like it?"

"Okaa-san said she loved it!"

"Good."

(A week later.)

"There you are, Kagome." **He finds her in the garden.**

"You were looking for me Sesshy?" **She looks up at him curiously.**

"Yes, I'm leaving." **He sits down next to her. **"I came to say good bye."

"Really?" _–He came to say good bye?-_

"Yes." _–I'm not sure why.-_

"Why?"

"You care to know the reason I am leaving?"

"Yes, I do Sesshy." _–For some odd reason.-_

"I have a very important meeting with the Lord of the Eastern Lands."

"When will you be back?" _–Why did I just ask that? Stupid! Stupid!-_

"I'll be back tomorrow if things go horribly wrong. Otherwise, I'll be back in three days. Is that ok with you?" _–Why does she care about me leaving?-_

"Yeah." **She sounds resigned.**

"What's wrong? You're not planning to run off while I'm gone are you?"

"No. But I think you planned all this."

"What is it, that I supposedly planned."

"Rin is so easy to love…"

"You've already adopted her as your daughter, and you've gotten used to being called okaa-san."

"I haven't had even a single thought of leaving."

"Good."

"You don't care if I stay?"

"Why do you think I brought you here Kagome?"

"I'm not really sure. Thinking about any kind of reason confuses me."

"Then don't think about it, simply accept your new life." **He gets up.** "I must leave now." **Before he can turn to walk away he feels something or someone latch onto him, knowing by the height that it's not Rin.** **He looks down to see Kagome hugging him. **_–What the?-_

_-I can't believe I'm hugging him! What am I doing? And why hasn't he killed me yet?- _**Surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru just stands there. After a couple of minutes he unconsciously wraps his arms around her, shocking Kagome and scaring himself. **_–He's hugging me! Oh my gosh! Has he gone completely insane?-_

_-Why… am I hugging her? I am the Lord of the Western Lands! I should never be huggin a human! She's a miko. Who are you? I'm you. Get out of here! Who said you could interfere? You like her. Do NOT! You do so. Why else do you think you kept checking on her when she was with your brother? Why you couldn't stand to see her with him? Why you called your brother here and told him that you were taking Kagome away? Because…I'm not really sure. Kagome is your soulmate. …what?You heard me. …I'll deal with you later.-_

"My Lord, it's time for you to leave!" **A maid walks into the garden. **"Oh!" **She spots Sesshy and Kagome. **"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two."

"I was only telling her that I was leaving." **The two had jumped away from each other when they heard the maid shouting. They were able to collect themselves before the maid saw them. **"Think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone, Lady Kagome?"

"What's the 'Lady' for?"

"You are Rin's Okaa-san. As such, you are the Lady of the house. Do you think you can handle that?" **He smirks.**

"I do believe I can." **She smiles.**

"My Lord…" **The maid starts.**

"Yes, yes. I'll be back soon, Lady Kagome." **He leaves, the maid behind him.**

(Later that day.)

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" **Rin comes running into the middle of the practice arena. There are targets set up, ones that move and ones that don't.**

"What is it Rin?" **Kagome shoots at a moving target. A perfect hit.**

"Master Jakken said there is someone here to see you."

"Who?" **She picks up her arrows and puts them back in the quiver.**

"Master Jakken said 'Go fetch Lady Kagome, we have a visitor.' Rin doesn't know who."

"Alright, take me to them Rin."

"Ok Okaa-san! Fallow Rin!" **The little girl takes off towards the castle.**

"There you are Rin!" **Jakken states when she runs into the study. **"Where's Lady Kagome?"

"I'm right here Jakken."** Kagome walks in with a forest green kimono with midnight blue swirls on.**

"My Lady, my apologies."

"What do you want?"

"The Lord of the Eastern Lands is here."

"I've been told that Lord Sesshomaru isn't here." **A man in a black suit with dark blue hair and golden eyes sits comfortably in a chair. **"Forgive me for not introducing myself immediately, I am Lord Ryu." **He gets up, strides across the room and takes hold of one of Kagome's hands, kissing it gently. **"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome." **He continues to hold her hand.**

"I… um…" **Kagome tries to find words. **"It's nice to meet you too Lord Ryu. Your visit was unexpected, Lord Sesshomaru left this morning for your lands." **She tries to gently get him to let go of her hand.**

"Truthfully, I did not come here to see Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then why the hell are you here?" **Jakken demands to know.**

"I will handle this Jakken, please take Rin to her room."

"Yes my Lady."

"Rin, please go play in your room for a little while."

"ok Okaa-san!" **Rin fallows Jakken out of the study and down the hallways.**

"If you did not come here to see my Lord, then why are you here?"

"My father sent for Lord Sesshomaru to discuss the future. I am here to see you.'

"Me? Why? What have I done?"

"My father wishes for Lord Sesshomaru to marry my sister. My father sent a letter to Lord Sesshomaru a week ago to discuss his future. Lord Sesshomaru wrote a letter back, saying that he already had a Lady and did not wish to be bothered by my father's ramblings of his supposed future. The meeting is so my father can go over Lord Sesshomaru's letter with him. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't know that I am here to 'inspect' you while he is away."

"I am not a piece of artwork Lord Ryu." **She states.**

"Oh but you are a piece of artwork Lady Kagome. A very beautiful one."

"I will not allow this. You will leave." **She turns on her heel and walks out the door.**

**Ryu walks up behind her. **"That wasn't very lady-like of you."

"Does it honestly look like I care? You will not stay here if Lord Sesshomaru is not here, so I suggest you get out of here."

"You're not as delicate as I first thought."

"And don't forget that. There's the door." **She points to the front door. **_–And let it hit you on the way out.- _"I'm sorry I can't see you off Lord Ryu, but Rin needs me." _–I'm actually not sorry at all.- _**She leaves him standing at the door and runs to Rin's room a few hallways over. She open the door to see Jakken duck-taped to a chair and covered in multi-colored paint.**

"What happened to you?" **Kagome laughs.**

"Get me out of this at once!" **Jakken screams.**

"Alright…" **She sound disappointed but she helps him out.**

"Okaa-san!" **Rin jumps into Kagome's arms.**

"Why don't we go play outside." **Kagome suggests.**

"Yay!" **Rin gets all excited.**

(1/2 an hour later.)

"Lady Kagome!" **Jakken comes running into the field. **"We have a HUGE problem!"

"What is it?" **She stops playing tag with Rin.**

"I went to make sure Lord Ryu left just like you wanted." **He defends himself.**

"And?" **Kagome asks, starting to lose her patience.**

"He didn't leave! He made it look like he left but he's still in the castle!"

"Did you search the castle?"

"Yes my Lady. We've searched every room except yours, Lord Sesshomaru's and Rin's."

"Watch Rin. I'll search those rooms myself."

"Yes my Lady.'

"Where are you going Okaa-san?" **Rin clings to her.**

"I must take care of something. Play with Jakken for a while, ok?"

"Ok Okaa-san!" **Rin runs off.**

(10 minutes later.)

_-He's not in Rin's room.- _**Kagome walks into Sesshomaru's room. **_–Not in Sesshy's room either. Oh shit. He better not be in my room!- _**She runs into her room and sure enough, there's Lord Ryu. **"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, Lady Kagome." **He lounges on the bed.** "This is a nice room. Whose is it?"

"Mine. Now get out."

"No, I rather like it here…"

"If you do not leave this instant I will have you thrown out."

**He gets up and gracefully strides over. **"You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad." **He smiles.**

"I will not repeat myself." **She starts to get annoyed.**

"We can't work something out?" **He pleads.**

"No." **She states coldly.**

"I think you're being a little harsh."

"I don't. Now out!"

"A lady needs a man in the house."

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Get out."

"But he is not here."

"Which is why you are leaving immediately." **She turns to leave, he trips her so she falls backwards. He catches her gently, holding her in his arms.**

"You don't really want me to leave…" **His voice is whisper-like. His face gets WAY too close for Kagome's liking, a sleight blush creeps across her face. **"Do you?" **His eyes lock with hers and it's like she's frozen in time.**

(meanwhile)

"She's been gone for too long!" **Jakken complains. **"Rin!"

"Yes Master Jakken?" **She runs over.**

"Come with me. We're going to look for information on Lord Ryu."

"Why?"

"Because if I remember correctly, he is a dangerous demon Lord."

(Back in Kagome's room.)

_-What's happening to me? It's as if time is standing still! What's happening? Someone help me please!-_

"My dear, you must learn what demons are a threat to you."

_-Sesshy!-_


	5. Test of faith

_**Saved by Sesshomaru**_

_**Ch. 5**_

_**Rosie hater: I hope you like ch.5.**_

"Rin found Sesshomaru-sama's book!" **She holds it up triumphantly.**

"Very good." **He takes it from her and shifts through the pages. **"Oh no! He's a hypnotist and mind-controller! He –" **He stops adruptly, hearing a voice in his mind.**

_-Jakken.-_

_-Whose there? How DARE you intrude in my mind! Do you know who I am?-_

_-Must I give you another flying lesson?-_

_-Lady Kagome! My apologies!-_

_-Just shut up and pay attention damn it!-_

_-Yes my Lady!-_

_-Go get Lord Sesshomaru!-_

_-Lord Ryu is a hypnotist and a mind-controller!-_

_-It's a little late to tell me that!-_

_-Are you alright my Lady?-_

_-…not really. Go get Sesshomaru! Now!-_

_-But what about you? I won't get back till tomorrow!-_

_-I'll be fine! Take Rin with you! Go NOW!-_

"Rin go get Ah-un, now!"

"Yes Master Jakken!" **She runs out of the room.**

_-Don't die or Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!-_

_-The you better move real fast cause I don't know what Lord Ryu is planning!-_

(Meanwhile.)

"I've noticed that you and Lord Sesshomaru don't share a room. I find that rather odd. If you are his Lady, there should only be one room. I'm very curious as to the reason behind that."

"We… like our space." **Her voice sounds distant.**

"Then you are not mates. So I don't see a problem with him marrying my sister. But you on the other hand, must leave him."

"…no."

(Outside.)

"Why do we need Ah-un Master Jakken?"

"We're going to get Lord Sesshomaru."

"Where's Okaa-san?"

"Lady Kagome is going to wait here for us. Get moving Ah-un we need to get to the Eastern castle fast!"

(They reach the Eastern castle close to midnight.)

"What are you here for?" **A servant starts accusing them.**

"I need to speak with Lord Sesshomaru immediately!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. You must leave at once!"

"I just got here and I'm not leaving until I see my Lord! So you either show me where to find him or get out of my way!"

"What are you doing here Jakken?" **Sesshomaru appears behind the maid.**

"Do you know him Lord Sesshomaru?" **The maid asks, startled by his sudden appearance.**

"Yes, he works for me. Leave."

"Yes sir." **She runs off.**

"What do you want?"

"Otou-san!" **Rin jumps into Sesshy's arms crying.**

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Okaa-san is in trouble!" **She cries.**

( the Western castle.)

"You cannot fight me little miko."

"Yes… I can." **He is suddenly blinded by white light. She escapes out of his arm, grabs his wrist and attempts to purify him.**

"AAAAA!" **He screams because of the sharp pain escalating through him from his wrist. She lets go after 15 minutes of him thrashing at her and trying to throw her away from him. Sesshy's door being closer, she runs into his room and baracades herself in.**

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" **He collapses, drained from purification.**

_-Safe for now. But for how long? Please get here soon.-_

( the Eastern castle.)

"A few hours after your departure a visitor showed up."

"That's unexpected."

"It was planned. He came to go after Lady Kagome."

"He's from here isn't he?" **Sesshy states rather then asks.**

"Yes, Lord Ryu."

"Damn him! I should've expected something like this from that sadistic bastard and warned her! Where is she?" **He actually sound a little worried. (XX)**

"Back at the castle."

"You LEFT her there with HIM!"

"I'm sorry my Lord! But she told me to take Rin and come get you immediately! She said she would hold down the fort just like she told you she could! I tried to argue with her but she threatened me!"

**Sesshy mentally smacks himself. **_–I should've known this would happen. Of course Kagome would fight him off and protect Rin. But she's really put herself in danger this time. Sometimes I think she's stupid.-_

"My Lord?" **Jakken gets his attention.**

"Let's leave. Now."

"Rin, you have to let go of Lord Sesshomaru so he can save Lady Kagome!"

"Is Otou-san going to help Okaa-san?" **She looks up at him with big watery eyes.**

"Yes, I will get you Okaa-san back."

"Yay!" **She hugs him.**

"I suggest you take your time coming back with Rin, Jakken."

"Yes my Lord."

**Sesshomaru takes off towards his castle. **_–That nosy bastard won't leave me alone till I marry his brain-dead sister.nd I had to be formal and write a letter to his father telling him that I already had a Lady. The only thing I didn't do for Ryu is paint a target on her! He always has to annoy me. Well this time he's done it, I'll kill him if he hurts her. She really cares for Rin. Rin would hate me if I let anything happen to her. That's not your only reason. I thought I ditched you. And you know I'm right. Get lost, I don't need you. I'm part of your mind moron. There's no way you can get rid of me. I can bother you whenever I want. Silence!-_

( the Western castle.)

_-Is he out?- _**She unbarricades Sesshy's door, unlocks it and looks out into the hallway. Nothing. **_–Looks safe enough.- _**She quietly slips out of Sesshy's room and proceeds to sneak by the door to her room. As son as she's past the door she books it down the hallway. She darts around the corner, running into someone head-on. She immediately realizes who it is and puts distance between them.**

"Why good morning Lady Kagome. Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I'm sure we could be good friends."

_-I bet there's more then friendship on his mind.-_

"You don't want to talk to me? C'mon, I was only playing around yesterday. It's no big deal." **He steps closer but she backs farther away.**

_-You're a player. A sick twisted freak.-_

**He uses a bit of his demon speed to appear in front of her and pick her up, holding her in his arms before she could blink.**

"Put me down!"

"No. I'll give you a choice, Lady Kagome. You can leave Lord Sesshomaru and come with me, or I'll have to kill you. I think you'll find coming with me much more beneficial. I am a lot better then Lord Sesshomaru." **His eyes lock with hers and she's frozen. **"I can do a lot more for you then he can, my dear. Leave him, say yes to me."

"I… can't." **Her voice is distant.**

_-Kagome.- _**Sesshy's voice sounds in her head.**

_-Sesshy?-_

_-You sound weak, what's going on?-_

_-Is Rin ok?-_

_-She's fine. How are you faring?-_

_-…fine.-_

_-I'm on my way.-_

"You must make your decision my dear." **He whispers in her ear. **"He is nothing to you. You don't like him."

"Sesshy…" **Her mind goes blank. **_–Fight it Kagome! Fight him! If not for yourself then fight him for Rin! Don't give in!- _**She starts to glow with white light tinged with blue. **_–That's it! Use your powers! He's another Inuyasha! There is no more hiding! FIGHT!-_ "No!" **She yells, breaking his hold on her and taring herself away from him, still glowing.**

"How did you break my spell? There's no way you could've done that!"

"How DARE you try to defile me! I am the Lady of the Western Lands! This is MY castle!" **He eyes turn from brown to glowing completely dark blue. The white glow around her turns to flames. **"You are an insult to my Lord! You have disrespected him! You will pay!"

"Holy shit! How much power do you have? Amazing! So… beautiful!" **A bow and quiver of arrows appear in her hands. **_–Oh shit.-_

"How DARE you be so dishonorable to MY Lord Sesshomaru!" **She notches an arrow to her bow and looses it. The arrow becomes embedded in the wall, inches from Lord Ryu's face.**

_-Damn, she's a good archer.- _**He runs, quite literally, for his life. She chases him, shooting arrow after arrow.**

(w/ Sesshy.)

"What the heck is that?"** He stops for a minute.**

"What is it my Lord?"**Jakken comes up beside him with Ah-un and Rin.** "Is something wrong?"

"There's a huge source of power emitting from the castle."

"Is it Lord Ryu or Lady Kagome? The servants are in hiding."

"It's…" **He concentrates on the aura.** "Kagome…?"

"Is Okaa-san ok?"** Rin pipes up.**

"I can't tell. We're a bit out of range."

( the Western castle.)

**Lord Ryu is trying to run and fend off arrows at the same time. **"What am I doing? She's a woman, I should just attack her." **He stops running, turns around and charges. He takes an arrow to the shoulder but gets close enough that he pulls out a dagger and slices the string on her bow.**

"You think this bow is my only attack? You are sadly mistaken." **She drops the bow and arrows. **"You'll be lucky if you survive." **Her voice has become cold. Blue flames appear in her hands, she starts chucking balls of fire at him.**


	6. Enter Khan

_**Saved by Sesshomaru **_

_**Ch.6**_

_**Rosie hater: Here's the next chapter.**_

**Sesshy arrives at the castle in the afternoon. **"What the hell is she trying to do, burn everything to the ground?" _–hold on a sec, since when could she control fire?You idiot! She told you that she was a pyro a long time ago! Oh yeah, she did tell me a few years ago. Must've forgot.- _"Looks like they've moved to out side the castle. Jakken."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Take Ah-un to the stables with Rin. Stay there until I come get you."

"Yes my Lord. Let's go Rin." **They walk off.**

"Now to find Kagome and Lord Ryu…" **He starts walking around.**

"You jackass!" **Kagome screams, clutching her arm which has a deep slice in it.**

_-Well I know where they are now.- _**Sesshy heads to the practice fields. There he finds Kagome and Lord Ryu, both still battling it out. Kagome has a dep gash on her left ankle, right side, the length of her left arm, the width of her right arm and the left side of her neck. Lord Ryu has a few deep slices adorning each arm, burn marks on his hands so severe that it's as if his hands are transparent and a hole in his shoulder where an arrow pierced him. **_–She didn't do too bad a job.- _"Since when did you learn a sword Kagome?" **Both stop to see him standing there watching.**

"Sesshy, where's Rin?"

"Safe."

"Lord Sesshomaru, your Lady has insulted me. It is my right to punish her as I see fit."

"No it is not, she is not an object. She is MY Lady. If she has offended you then I am the one who does something about it. I've known Kagome for a long time and have yet to see her make a bad decision. So you must've done something to piss her off. She's quite upset."

"I didn't do anything but talk to her." **He walks up to Sesshy, very calm. He gets a foot away and takes out a hidden dagger to stab Sesshy with but something, or someone, gets in the way. **"What the?"** Kagome is standing right in front of Sesshy, Ryu's dagger going right through her hand. **"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN? ARE YOU STARK RAVING MAD? WHAT THE HELL COULD POSSIBLY POSSESS YOU TO DO THAT?" **He yanks his dagger back. Both demons realize that Ryu's dagger not only went through Kagome's hand, but also stabbed her in the stomach as a trickle of blood comes out of her mouth. She falls forward but Sesshy catches her and holds her up with one hand.**

"You have nearly killed my Lady."** He sounds pissed.**

"And to show how sorry I am I'll take her home."

"No, you will defile her with your touch, you sadistic bastard. You are a dishonor to the Eastern Lands, trying to take MY Kagome. So you are sentenced to death and I will take your life since it is me you have offended." **Sesshy uses his poison talons attack, with the hand that is not steadying Kagome, to punch a hole through Ryu's chest, grabs hold of his heart and rips it out. **"arahhhh" **Sesshy yells and pulls his hand back. Holding onto Kagome he then takes his hand and grabs the man's face. He slowly burns it with his acid. **"Why don't you scream for me? Your vocal cords and brain are still intact." **As if answering to Sesshomaru's suggestion Ryu screams out and dies. **"That's all you've got? Pity. What a waste of power."

"Sesshy…" **Kagome speaks up weakly. **"I'm… glad… you're home…" **She blacks out. Sesshomaru picks her up and walks to the stables.**

"Jakken."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Bring Rin to her room and watch her. I must attend to Lady Kagome."

"Oh my gawd! What the hell happened?" **He finally sees what bad condition Kagome is in.**

"Ryu did this. She fought well though. Don't tell Rin what bad shape her okaa-san is in or I'll squish you. Got that?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good." **He walks to the castle and down the hallways to Kagome's room. He kicks open the door, enters the room and lays Kagome on the bad. **_–If I hadn't have gone to the Eastern Lands she would not be in this state. I should've known this was a trap.- _**He goes off to get a healer. **"Khan!"

"Yes sir?" **A male, silver wolf demon comes running over.**

"Take care of Lady Kagome. If she ends up dying you're fired."

"Yes sir. I'm glad to know you actually like her."

"I don't."

"I know you better then anyone else Sesshomaru, you cannot hide your feelings from me. I know what's happening here. Lady has broken through your cold exterior. She did a long time ago. She has never feared you like just about everyone else."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever Sesshomaru, it's clear in your eyes."

"Just because you grew up with me doesn't mean you know everything!"

"But it does mean that I know everything about you."

"Would you stop bickering with me and just fucking help Kagome?"

"There's no need to swear. I'll help your soulmate."

"She is NOT -"

"Give it a rest! You can not and you will not win against me!"

"Stupid telepathic wolf demon!"

"Bitter Inu-youki!"

"Moron!"

"Tempermental!"

"… I'll get you later!" **Sesshomaru walks off.**

"You may try." **Khan goes to Kagome's room, he shuts and locks the door behind him.**

**(3 hours later)**

**Khan casually walks into Sesshomaru's study. **"Well? What's the damage?" **Sesshy doesn't look up from his desk.**

"What is your problem Sesshomaru? Is that paperwork more important to you then your mate?"

"SHE IS NOT MY MATE!"

"Oh bullshit! She is your soulmate and you know it! She might as well be your mate! She has taken up the role of being the Lady of the Western Lands! Rin has become her daughter! The entire staff loves her! Even Jakken will listen to her! She took a fatal blow for you without even thinking! You're so ignorant! Can't you see that she loves you?"

"She what?"

"She won't admit it out loud but her mind does! You should've heard her when she got pissed off at Ryu! She fought him for YOU! You're such a dimwit!"

"She did that…?"

"For YOU! But you're such a bad ass that you blind yourself!"

"…"

"Go sit with her!"

"I have paperwork to do –"

"Go fucking sit with her damn you! Get moving you bastard!" **Sesshomaru reluctantly leaves his study, being kicked out by Khan. Khan sits down and sighs. **"Gawd damned blind Inu-youki!"

**Sesshomaru walks into the room where Kagome is sleeping and kneels at her bed. **_–Stupid wolf! Why does he have to act so beligerant when he's around me? Has he no respect? Nope. He's been your friend since you were 3. So… why am I talking to myself?- _**A low rumble emits from his throat at the thought. He turns his attention to Kagome. **"She looks like she's sleeping…"

_-That's because she's in a coma-like state.-_

"Back for another fight?"

_-Shh.-_

"Don't' you DARE tell me to shh! I am your Lord!"

_-Sesshomaru you cannot yell when you're with Lady Kagome!-_

_-You call her Lady yet you don't call me Lord!-_

_-She has earned my respect. At the time being you have lost it.-_

_-What the hell!- _**Sesshomaru gets pissed off, again.**

"S…Sesshy…" **A buzzer goes off.**

_-Khan what the fuck is going on?-_

**Khan comes running into the room. **"Oh shit! Move!" **He nudges Sesshy out of his way and out the door. **"Come back later."** He shuts the door and locks it.**

"Make up your damn mind you paranoid wolf! You told me to go sit with her so I did and then you kick me out!" **Sesshy stands outside the door, foot tapping with impatience. Khan steps out of the room ½ an hour later.**

"She called out to you, did you hear her?"

"I did."

"What more proof do you need to figure out that Lady Kagome loves you? Your name was the first thing she called out. You were the first thing on her mind."

"When will she wake up?"

"Her injuries are fatal so… perhaps a few days." **He leaves. Sesshomaru goes back into Kagome's room and kneels at her bed.**

"If I talk to you, can you hear me?" **He rests his arms on the bed. **"You better wake up soon, Rin has been asking for her Okaa-san. It seems that you've won the approval of my staff. That's not easily accomplished. They've always hated any female who dared to enter this castle, but they all love you. You've done a nice job." **He gets up and walks to the door. **"Good night my Lady." **He goes to his own room.**

**(The next day.)**

"Otou-san!" **Rin runs up to Sesshomaru. **"Can Rin go see Okaa-san today?"

"Sure."

"Will you come with Rin? Please?" **She looks at him with puppy eyes.**

"I supposse so."

"Yay!" **She grabs hold of Sesshy's pant leg. **"C'mon! Let's go!" **They walk to Kagome's room to find Khan there.**

"Well?" **Sesshomaru questions him.**

"She can hear you but she's still has yet to waken."

"Alright Rin." **The little girl releases her hold on Sesshy and runs over to stand beside Kagome's bed.**

"Rin has come to say hello Okaa-sanRin wishes you would play with her. Okaa-san, Rin wishes to read to youa story like you do for her when she goes to sleep. See? Rin has brought a book." **She hold up a leather-bound book with the name 'Cinderella' engraved on the cover. **"Remember this? It's Rin's favorite book!" **The little girl sits on the side of the bed and starts to read. Sesshomaru and Khan quietly slip out of the room, unnoticed by Rin.**

"I told you she was your Lady. The staff takes turns asking how she is. Even Jakken stopped by today and now Rin is reading to her. She is your mate, you cannot deny her that role. You two were made for each other. I'll leave you for a bit so you can get used to the idea." **Khan strides down the hallway.**

_-Damn. He's right. Well this sucks.- sigh -I guess I might as well accept it. I made her accept her new life, I suppose I should do the same.-_

"Otou-san!" **Rin peaks at him from behind the door.**

"What is it Rin?"

"Okaa-san wants you."

"Is she awake yet?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that?"

"Rin heard her call you in here." **She points to her head.**

_**Rosie hater: Incase anyone wanted to know the character Khan is based off of my friend werewolfbane.**_


	7. Arguing with the blind

_**Saved by Sesshomaru**_

_**Ch.7**_

_-I'm guessing you're feeling better Kagome?-_

_-A little bit. Am I sleeping?-_

_-Does it seem that way?-_

_-All I see is darkness.-_

_-You're in a coma-like state so it's as if you're sleeping.-_

_-Oh. Rin was reading to me this morning.-_

_-Yes, she was.-_

_-Thanks for coming to say good night to me yesterday.-_

_-…you heard me?-_

_-Since I can't see anything I've been listening to everything. I can still check on Rin. You always seem to be in your study, it's not very hard to find you.-_

_-Why would you want to check on me?-_

_-I want to make sure you don't leave.-_

_-I said that to you when I first brought you here.-_

_-What you say can and might be used against you.- _

_-I have paperwork to do. I will talk to you later.- _**Sesshy ends their conversation, gets up and leaves Kagome's room. He goes to his study, sits at his desk and starts going through stacks of paper. 15 minutes later he's drawing on a piece of paper.**

_-I don't think doodling is considered paperwork.-_

_-Are you going to report me Lady Kagome?-_

_-Do you think I should?-_

_-Who would you report me to? I am the Lord.-_

_-Khan.-_

_-Don't even think about it. That wolf badgers me enough.-_

_-Too late!-_

**Khan comes walking into the room.**_ –Damn it!-_

"My Lady wishes for you to go see her."

"Huh?" _–I thought he was going to reprimand me, oh well.-_

"I've also been informed that you are dying of boredom. Go see Lady Kagome."

"I suppose I could take a break…"

"Go see your mate Sesshomaru!"

"Alright! Calm down… shesh."

"I suggest you get moving." **Khan starts to poke Sesshy.**

"I'm going damn you!" **Sesshy hurries out of the room. **

_-You're such an instigator Khan.-_

_-I sure am my Lady. If I didn't bug him nothing would get done right the first time. I'm like his living conscience.-_

_-I do love him.-_

_-I know. He's just too damn blind to see that himself.-_

_-Lol. He should just accept his new life.-_

_-He told you the same thing before.-_

_-And I listened. He just needs to listen.-_

_-He did kill Ryu. Sesshomaru was so pissed off when he saw how bad your condition was. He can be very protective of you when he doesn't think about what he's saying. I find it quite amusing.-_

**Sesshy walks into Kagome's room and kneels beside her bed. **"Between you and Khan I don't know who's out to get me. And Khan is a royal pain in the ass! Anywho, why did you take that blow meant for me? I can take a fatal blow better then you can."

"Because… I care." **He looks up at Kagome, having been staring at the floor. Her eyes are slightly open and she's looking right at him.**

"Kagome…"

"I heal faster then normal humans. I'm a miko remember?" **She reaches out to him but her hand can't make it and it falls. Sesshy instinctively catches her hand, holding it in his own.**

"But you are still weak. You need to rest." **He gets up to leave, still holding her hand.**

"Please don't leave me?" **She gently grips his hand.**

"I'll be back to see you tomorrow, my room is just next door."

"If you will not stay, at least take me outside tomorrow?"

"I'll take you outside myself, how's that?"

"Ok." **Her hand goes limp in his and her eyes close. Khan walks in, seeing Sesshomaru holding Kagome's hand.**

"I told you that you liked her."

"She woke up."

"I know. She fought the darkness around her to find you. She wanted to see you so badly that she fought the pain until she had no choice but to sleep."

"Is she ok enough that I can take her outside tomorrow?"

"I suppose you could. She can't walk yet though, you'd have to carry her."

"Fine, I'll take her out in the afternoon." **Sesshy goes to his own room and shuts the door.**

"You're just as stubborn as your father, Sesshomaru. Your mother taught him to care and be gentle, just like Lady Kagome is doing for you. It was that human woman egging your father on, like a fish on a hook; that was his downfall. Inuyasha wouldn't have been born had that woman not ensnared your father. Lady Kagome is not a human, yet she's not a demon either, that is why we all like her; besides her wonderful and beautiful personality. The two of you are perfect for each other."

**(The next day.)**

"Khan?"

"My Lady, I just came to check on you. How do you feel?"

"Numb, like a ragdoll."

"Can you move at all?"

"My legs are still paralyzed."

"Besides that?"

"The pain hurts."

"Well you had some nice wounds. I would assume you'd be in pain."

"Do you think I'll be able to walk tomorrow?"

"With how well and how fast you're healing, it's quite possible."

"Don't tell Sesshy, please."

"I wouldn't worry about that, I want to see the surprise on his face."

**(That afternoon.)**

"Where would you like to go Lady Kagome?" **Sesshy stands beside her bed.**

"Can we go to the gardens?" **She's sitting on her bed in a black kimono with red designs.**

"As you wish." **He picks her up and carries her outside. He gently sets her down on a bench. **"I should be doing paperwork right now."

"Oh please, you can spare me one afternoon."

"I actually do have important paperwork that needs to get done."

"Does it look like I care Sesshy? You at least owe me this afternoon."

"I brought you outside myself, just like I said I would."

_-Don't you DARE leave Lady Kagome Sessshomaru!-_

_WTF? Leave me alone Khan!-_

_-You leave her and I'll make you pay for it!-_

_-What is your problem?-_

_-She loves you, you dimwit!-_

_-She only cares for Rin.-_

_-HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU? Spend time with her you bastard and see if you're still blind after that!-_

**Sesshomaru turn to leave only to find that she has hold of his tail. He tries to release her hold on his tail but his tail instinctively wraps itself around her waist. **_–Bloody thing has a mind of its own.- _**He tries to call it back unsuccessfully. **_–Damn it!-_

"Please stay with me?" **Kagome looks directly at him.**

"Fine." **He sits down next to her, still trying to call his tail back.**

"Thank you!" **Kagome hugs him.**

_-What the hell does she think she's doing!-_

_-She's hugging you dipshit!-_

_-Khan what and why are you doing this?-_

_-To torment you. It's fun.-_

_-Damn tail.-_

_-Cool Sesshomaru can't call back fluffy! Sweet!-_

_-Shut up!-_

_-Technically I'm not talking.-_

_-Then stop telepathically talking.-_

_-…No.-_

_-Damn it listen to your Lord!-_

_-Not if he swears.-_

_-Grr.-_

_-See you later.-_

"Stupid Khan…" **Sesshy says and starts to growl.**

"What about him?" **She pauses. **"I think he is nice."

"He's the most insufferable person I've ever known."

"Well you're the stubbornest so I think you tow are even." **He voice is a little bit muffled because she is still holding onto him.**

"It's all your fault. If you did not stay so long he wouldn't have had time to accept you."

"No, it's not my fault, it's yours. Do not forget Sesshy, you're the one who brought me here and locked me inside these gates in the first place. So if you're going to get upset with someone, be angry with yourself."

"… are you going to let go?"

"Nope. Not until I get a hug." _–If he will not willingly admit he likes me I'll force him.-_

_sigh. _**Sesshy wraps his arms around Kagome, holding her close. **"Are you happy now?"

**She looks up at him. **"Content."

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Why do you speak as if commanding?"

"Why don't you answer my question?"

"Why do you deny everything?"

"Why are you being a pest?"

"Why are you avoiding answering me?"

"Why should I give you an answer?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Why do you have to hug me?"

"Why do you let me?"

"Why don't you let go?"

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"…Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so damn blind?"

"Why don't you stop asking questions?"

"Why don't you start answering them?"

"Why do you annoy me?"

"Why don't you admit defeat?"

"Why are you arguing with me?"

"Why don't you give up?"

"Why do you talk back?"

"Why don't you do something to shut me up?"

"Why don't you stop bickering with me?"

"Why don't you admit your feelings to yourself?"

"Why do you always have to agree with Kahn?"

"Why don't you listen to him?"

"Why aren't you silent?"

"Why haven't you rejected holding me?"

"… Oh what the hell!"

"I told you to give up peacefully while you were still slightly ahead."

"Beside Khan you are the only one in this castle who dares to fight back. Why aren't you insignificant like all the other females?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't express myself."

"…You did a nice job on Ryu while I was away."

"Heh." **She looks up at Sesshy.** "I had some inspiration."

_**Rosie hater: I hope you enjoyed Ch. 7!**_


	8. Sesshomaru's confession

_**Saved by Sesshomaru**_

_**Ch.8**_

"So did you have fun last night my Lord?" **Khan is sitting with Sesshomaru in his study.**

"Are you trying to imply that something happened?"

"Maaaybe."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you twisted freak."

"It wasn't in the gutter yet! Give me some credit! Geez!"

"Keyword being yet."

"Well? Did you have fun spending time with Lady Kagome or not."

"It was fine." _-You loved it! Stop lying to yourself! You SHUT UP! I don't have feeling for anyone. Except Kagome. BEAT IT! No way! She's admitted that she likes you. Why can't you do the same for her? GO AWAY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE COCKROACH!-_

"I TOLD you that you LIKED her!" **Khan starts dancing around. **"Oh yeah! What now bitches! I was right! I knew it! I win!"

"Shut the fuck up you damn wolf!"

"You L-I-K-E her! You L-O-V-E her! –"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" **If it had not been reality, smoke would be steaming out of Sesshy's ears.**

"I should go check on Lady Kagome, bye!" **Khan slips out of the room, where a very pissed off Sesshomaru is losing his temper. Khan walks into Kagome's room, trying not to laugh. **"Ready to walk my Lady?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice. I have to fix the damage you've caused." **She glares at him.**

"I'm perfectly harmless."

"To me, not to Sesshy."

"But he's just too much fun to harass."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get over here and help me walk."

"Yes my Lady." **He steadies her as she starts to fall over, being very unbalanced. **"Ready?"

"Yes, just don't let go till we get to his study."

"Yes my Lady." **Khan keeps a firm but gentle grip on Kagome's arm as the proceed to walk through the hallways to Sesshomaru's study. The unsuspecting Sesshy is still fuming.**

"What the fuck is that damn wolf's problem? What the hell could he possibly gain form pissing me off? That bastard!" **He looks over at the door, hearing it open. Kagome slowly walks in, shutting the door behind her. Sesshomaru's eyes go wide as he sees her. **"Kagome… what are you doing here?" **he walks over to her.**

"I'm visiting you, duh."

"You're supposed to be in bed! You're not fully healed yet!"

"What's your point Sesshy?"

"… nothing."

"Liar."

"…fine. I'm worried about you." **He mumbles.**

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU DAMN IT!"

"Now we're getting somewhere. It's a start."

"Happy now?"

"Content."

**Sesshy sighs and picks her up. He walks over and sits in his chair,holding Kagome in his lap. **"Are you happy now?"

"… yes."

"Good." **He starts shuffling through papers with his free hand.**

"What are you doing?"

"I have one free hand, I can still do paperwork."

"Is your paperwork more important to you?"

"At the moment, not really. It just needs to get done." **He stops, realizing what he said. **_–Yes! We've made progress! Be quiet!-_

"Good because this isn't paperwork Sesshy." **She picks up a paper with a pencil sketch of her on it from under some books. **"Now I wonder what this would be for?" **She teases him. **"Drawing eye candy for yourself?"

"No! Give me that!" **He takes it from her and throws it into a draw. **"I have no idea where that came from!"

"Then why was your name signed to the bottom of the paper?"

"…" –_Oh shit. Now I have to think of a valid excuse. Why don't you just tell her the truth stupid? No fucking way! She'd kill me! To find out that you unconsciously ended up drawing that because you were thinking of her? She loves you, you moron! The worst she could do is leave. But I don't want her to leave…-_

"Well?" **Kagome looks up at him curiously.**

"I missed you." _What the fuck! HA! I win! You dipshit! Look what you did! I'm so proud of you.-_

"… really? You mean that?"

_-What the hell is your problem! What am I supposed to do now? Trust me.-_ "Yes." **He whispers. **_–ARE YOU SUICIDAL? YOU INSANE PSYCO FREAK! YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME BITCH SLAPPED! Shh, quiet. Listen.-_

"…"

_-SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Shut up.-_

**Kagome nearly knocks the chair over, almost tackling Sesshy. She hugs him, a death grip showing that she isn't going to free him anytime soon. **"I love you Sesshy."

_-She loves me?-_

_-Yes you stupid brain-dead youki!-_

_-What do you want now Khan?-_

_-Nothing. Just wanted to say congrats on FINALLY figuring out that you and Lady Kagome love each other. Is that ok my Lord?-_

_-Whatever.-_

_-Well, I'll leave you two alone, bye.-_

"You… love me?"

"Yes Sesshy. I've loved you since I met you, I just didn't know what it was. I realized it the day you left. After you came to say good bye."

"I'm sorry I've been so stupid." **He unconsciously runs his fingers threw her long hair.** "I knew you were different from anyone else I've met the day I first saw you. Curiosity got the better of me when your friends left you. I visited you every night, the distance was irrellivant to me. You would sit by a tree and talk; I would sit in the tree and listen. A part of me waited for night to fall so I could see you again. I squashed it, hiding it in fear of showing weakness. Since you've been here that feeling has become stronger. I can't get any work done because I'm too busy thinking about you."

"Sesshy…"

"Kagome, I love you." **He summons up any courage he can muster, and kisses her passionately.**

**(Elsewhere in the castle.)**

"Well that's settled." **Khan stares up at the ceiling of his room, laying on his bed. **"That problem is solved." **He smirks. **"And about time too. I started to think that I would have to wack Sesshomaru over the head with a metal bat; not that I would mind. Now all he has to do is ask her to be his mate and we'll have an official Lady of the Western Lands. Man, I hope he doesn't screw that up. How embarrassing would that be, trying to ask someone to be your mate and having the words come out wrong? That would suck."

**(Back in Sesshy's study.)**

"Kagome… will you…" _–How the hell are you supposed to ask someone the ultimate question? You calm down and simply ask her. I'll fucking scare her! Not if you ask nicely.- _"Will you be my mate?" **He stammers.**

"What?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my mate?"

"…"

"Please Kagome? I don't want you to ever leave my side."

"I will never leave you Sesshy, I love you. I would be very happy to be your mate."

"Are you sure that's what you really want Kagome? You'd be with me forever, mates can never be permanently separated from each other."

"There's no one else I'd rather be with."

"Very well." **He picks her up. **"We shall fix that." **He carries her out of the study and too his room. He shuts the door and makes sure it's locked. **_–Khan if we are disturbed before noon tomorrow then you'll be one dead wolf.-_

_-Yes sir, good night my Lord.-_

"I love you Sesshy."

"I love you too, Kagome."

**(The next day.)**

"Where do you think you're going Jakken?"

"I'm going to see my Lord. Step away from the door Khan."

"No, I think not. Why don't you find something else to do."

"I can speak to my Lord whenever I want! MOVE!"

"Absolutely not. Sesshomaru is not to be disturbed until noon."

"Why the hell not?"

"If you must know, though I think it's none of your business, Sesshomaru is spending some quality time with Lady Kagome."

"He's WHAT?"

"You heard me, now beat it."

"No way! This is WAY more important then that stupid human!"

**Khan picks Jakken up by the collar. **"Do not say that about Lord Sesshomaru's mate!

"Put me down this instant! Don't you use that tone with me!"

"You're not my mother! You have offended the Lady of the Western Lands, I suggest you apologize."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Remember your mistake and don't let me catch you saying something like that again. You hear me toad?"

"Loud and clear Master Khan!"

"Good." **He drops Jakken, glaring at him menacingly.** "Now git." **Jakken takes off immediately for his own safety.**


	9. Loki

_**Chapter 9: Loki **_

_**Rosie hater: Thank Werewolfbane. She practically typed the whole damn thing. (I can't type to save my life.) **_

**(That afternoon) **

**Kagome wakes up to find herself sleeping on Sesshy's chest.** "Good afternoon mate have a nice nap?" **Sesshy asked.**

"We slept all morning…?"

"You slept all morning; I've been awake for an hour or so."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"There was no need to. Besides, I liked watching you sleep"

**Khan is heard outside the door.** "My Lord and Lady lunch is ready"

"Were coming" **Sesshy growls. **

"We'd best go before Khan decides to let Jakken come to get us."

"…Ok…"**Sesshy doesn't sound all to thrilled at this idea.**

"Enough pouting Rin will be waiting for us" **they both and get dressed and head towards the dinning room. **

"Okaa-san1 Otou-san!" **Rin runs at them** "Rin couldn't find you anywhere this morning. Rin asked Master Jakken but he was being a meanie, so Rin locked him in her closet. Master Jakken said that Rin would be in big trouble for that and be punished. Is Rin in trouble?"

"If Jakken was being mean than he disserved what he got." **Kagome gently points out.** "He should learn from his mistakes."

"Yay Rin isn't in trouble!" **Rin runs to her chair** "Lunch Time!" **Lunch was eaten in silence after that. Afterwards Sesshomaru went to his study while Kagome and Rin went outside too play.** "Rin's turn! Rin's turn!" **the little girl exclaimed. **

"Alright, it's your turn to be it. Try and Tag me!" **Kagome runs off.**

"Rin will win this time Okaa-san!" **Rin run's after Kagome. They chase each other around the garden and into the field. **

"Look out Rin**!" Kagome screams and reaches jus in time to block the little girl from a flying dagger. It lands in the back of Kagome's shoulder.** "How _DARE_ you try and hurt my kit _BITCH_!"

"Not so sweet when Sesshomaru isn't around, are you?" **a female tiger demon appears above them with even more daggers in her possession. **

"This is my territory! Back off Loki!"

"You're a real two-faced bitch _MIKO_! How _DARE_ you take _MY_ Sesshomaru from me! But once I _KILL_ you He'll be all _MINE_!"

"… Rin go inside."

"Ok Okaa-san" **Rin runs for the door. Loki chucks another dagger at Rin but Kagome intercepts it. Rin escaped unscathed to the house. **

"You will die for taking my future mate from me!"

"He never liked you _BITCH_ so _FUCK OFF_!"

"I bet he'd drop you in a second for me if he heard you cussing!"

"You will leave my mate alone or I'll slaughter you!"

"You don't look like you could beat my brother. You're weak!"

"And you're a _DEAD BITCH_, trying to harm my kit!"

"Bring it on _WENCH_!"

"Oh it's on _WHORE_!" **Kagome form a bow and a quiver of arrows and takes aim. (Meanwhile, inside the castle.) **

**Rin runs through the hallways as fast as she can until she reaches Sesshomaru's study. She flings herself threw the door screaming.** "Otou-san! Otou-san! A mean lady came and attacked Rin!" **She clings to Sesshy, crying.**

"Who Rin, who? Where's Kagome?"

"Okaa-san saved Rin twice so Rin could be safe inside the castle! Stop the mean lady Otou-san! She's hurting Okaa-san!" **Sesshomaru picks up Rin and quickly drops her off in her room. **

"Stay here Rin. Ok?"

"Yes Otou-san."

"Good girl." **He takes off to the field where Kagome and Rin had been playing tag. **

"I can't believe you called me a whore! I am no such thing!"

"Oh please! That word defines you!"

"You will pay for you comments with your life wench!"

"Not if I kill you first!" **Kagome forms a short sword and attacks Loki. The tiger demoness is thrown out of the air. The two engage in a ravenous fight. Sesshy arrives at the brutal scene; he decides that it's best if he stayed out of it. **

_-I'd rather not get involved in a fight between two women. They're really scary when they're pissed off. -_ **He hides his aura and sits in a tree to watch. Blood litters the ground.** _–They're going to tear each other to pieces!-_

"Am I too much for you to handle _WENCH_?" **Loki smirks.**

"I'm just getting started _BITCH_!" **Kagome snaps back.**

_-Since when did Kagome learn to swear? I wonder if Khan had anything to do with this…- _

"Lord Sesshomaru will be mine!"

"You lost him a long time ago you _JACKASS_!"

"He knows he _WANTS_ me!"

"He knows what a _DAMN SLUT_ is so he avoids you at all costs!"

"He would _NEVER_!"

"You lost him to _ME_ so do these lands a favor and kick your own ass back home or I'll do it for you!"

_-I must remember NEVER to make Kagome mad at me.- _

**Khan wakes up to hear a ruckus outside. He howls out the window,** "I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" **Kagome and Loki look up to see Khan foaming at the mouth, eyes changing color to yellow.** "NO KHAN CAN NEVER SLEEP!" **He pauses and howls,** "NEVER!"

**Loki looks at Kagome, then to Khan and finally sees Sesshomaru.** _-Khan always hated me and threatened me that if he ever sees me again he will to quote 'Rip my head off and punt it over the great ocean.'- _"Gotta go bitch but I will get you next time!" **she seethed and disappeared into a run. **

"IS THAT LOKI! I LOST SLEEP OVER THAT OVER OBBESSED PILE OF SHIT?" **screamed Khan** "Get back here!" **he chases her off the castle grounds in a quick silver bolt.**

"…"

"Anyways…" **Sesshomaru breaks the silence** "since when did you swear? I thought you were pure-hearted"

"Oh umm…"

"What is your excuse mate?"

"Err… well…"

"I'm waiting"

"Khan come back here!" **Kagome starts to go after the wolf demon, as Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her hand and pulls her to him. He stares at her in the eyes. **

"Since when are you cold-hearted Kagome?

"…Umm…" **she looks away from his gaze, tears forming in her eyes** "…InuYasha…" **she whispers.**

"Oh" **says Sesshomaru as he wraps her into a hug. She begins to cry into his chest while he just holds her.**

**Khan comes back in his sleep/rage/commonsense mode, he looks over at Kagome and Sesshomaru.** _-Lord and Lady having a moment?-_ **He thought sleepily**. _–Oh well.-_ **He turns to go into his room, jumps up and leaves a sign. Out side the door it read 'Wake me up and I will find YOU and KILL you' in small print it said 'unless it is an emergency concerning the Lord and Lady.' Khan then went to his bed and plopped down on it. His eye's changed from golden to yellow back to silver and he fell into a deep slumber. **

**(Back Outside) **

"Talk to me love." **Sesshomaru holds Kagome in his arms.**

"I just had a flashback of him" **her voice is soft.** "Kikyo and I had the same fight over him and he didn't love me. His words were all lies. I tried to kill her several times, I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. That was along time ago, before you came here with me. I do not care what happened in the past before you became my mate. Let it go, let the memory fade away."

"If you say so Sesshy."

"I do" **he picks her up**" Now it is time to sleep" **he carries her inside. **

**(The NEXT Day) **

**Khan wakes up to find a note outside his door.** "Hmm… come to my study when you're awake. – Sesshomaru. OK!" **He goes to Sesshomaru's study** "You wanted to see me my lord?"

"Yes we're having a drinking party."

"What…?"

"You heard me!"

"But why?"

"Because… I can!"

"… Did you tell lady Kagome?"

"… Technically Yes."

"That is a defiant no. You didn't tell her"

"I told her that three lords were coming with their friends for a meeting. And technically it is a meeting, a meeting with lords and friends. I just didn't tell her we were going to drink."

"If you become intoxicated I'm handing you over to her immediately."

"I won't get drunk."

"YEAH RIGHT! You say that now but that won't remember it later."

"The others should be coming soon, Kagome said that she'd go out to welcome them. Now help me clean up this office before they get here."

"What ever you say my lord!" _–OH IS THIS GONNA BE FUN- _**Khan thought.**


	10. Drinking party

Chapter 10: drinking party!

Kagome is sitting on a bench under a sakura tree in the front yard. She is wearing a midnight blue with a silver lining. She patiently waits to greet the lord's upon their arrival.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Why are we waiting again?"

"We must greet the Lords that will be arriving soon. Your father id preparing for their meeting."

"Oh." There was silence for a few minutes. "Can we play while waiting?"

"How 'bout …I…tickle you!" Kagome playfully tackles Rin, the two fall into the grass; Kagome tickling Rin.

"No fair Okaa-san!" Rin laughs. "I'm gonna get you!" The two continue tackling each other for 45 minutes, until the sound of someone clearing their throat makes them freeze. Kagome gets up and walks over to the group of demons standing before them.

"Good morning Lords of the Lands." Kagome bows to them. "Welcome to the castle of the Western Lands. I am Lady Kagome and this is my daughter Rin. I'm sorry I didn't notice you were here so soon."

"It is quite alright Lady Kagome" A dragon demon steps forward. "WE were too immersed watching you two play that we didn't want to disturb you until necessary. I am Lord Hiroto and this is my friend Oliver." He gestures to a jaguar demon.

"My Lady." Oliver bows.

"I'm Lord Alvin." A harpie demon speaks up. "And this is Jonah."

"My Lady." A black wolf demon bows.

"And I am Lord Oikawa." A tiger demon comes forward. "This is Zeus."

"My Lady." Zeus, a red fox demon bows.

"Allow me to show you to my Lord's study. Please fallow me. Rin, run ahead and notify Sesshomaru." They enter the castle.

"Ok Okaa-san!" Rin takes off down the hallways.

"How is Lady Ikuko?" Kagome tries to start a conversation.

"She's doing well." Lord Hiroto informs her.

"What about Lady Colleen?"

"Colleen is good." Lord Alvin responds.

"And Lady Lili?"

"She's fine." Answers Lord Oikawa.

They reach the door of Sesshy's study. "Well here we are." Kagome opens the door, Sesshomaru is at his desk looking at a few papers. The Lords make her go first. "Sesshomaru…"

He looks up. "Yes love?"

"Your friends are here."

He looks past her to see the other Lords watching him from outside the door. He gets up and walks over to stand beside Kagome. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Only a few minutes." Lord Hiroto comes over to Sesshy. "It's been a while Sesshomaru."

"Make yourselves at home. Khan will be here in a minute. I'll be back in a sec." The other Lords and their friends all enter the room. Sesshomaru walks out into the hallway, Kagome fallowing. "Think you'll be alright for the day?"

"It's no big-E, I've got Rin."

"Rin does not replace me."

"No, but she keeps me occupied."

"Very funny mate."

"Really? I thought so too!"

"Sarcastic remarks will not save you from me, love."

"Aww… and I had such high hopes."

"I have no sympathy for you." He nuzzles her.

"Hey! That tickles!" She laughs.

"I will see you later." He kisses her gently and returns to his study, shutting the door.

Khan is talking to the tiger demon Lord. "If I may, Lord Oikawa, I kindly suggest that you keep your daughter away from our lands."

"Loki ran off on me yesterday after I explained to her for like the 10th time that Sesshomaru had already chosen a mate."

"Well she came here and woke me up." Khan growls.

"I'm sure THAT was punishment enough." Zeus smirks.

"Before she woke Khan up she tried to attack Rin." Sesshy cuts in on the conversation.

"I'm sorry for Loki's behavior I didn't see any wounds on your daughter when I saw her earlier." Oikawa apologizes.

"That's because the wounds have been inflicted on my mate." Sesshy growls angrily.

"If your daughter was attacked then why does your Lady have the wounds?"

"Because she protected Rin with her life. She did the same for me, even though it was unnecessary, when your son attacked while I was with you."

"That's why you left on such short notice! Where's my son?"

"He's dead. I killed him."

"…oh."

"He disrespected me, my Lady, my lands, your lands, your Lady, you and the rest of your family. So I took his life. If you wish to takes him home with you later, Khan cremated him so his box is wherever the hell Khan buried it. If you want it Khan will tell you where it is."

"If you don't mind my asking, what did Ryu do?"

"…Khan… you answer him."

Khan sighs and stares at the floor. "He tried to seduce my Lady, twice." There is dead silence in the room. **_AWKWARD SILENCE! XD couldn't help myself._**

(10 minutes later)

"Where did you find Lady Kagome Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you so eager to know where my Lady came from Jonah?" Khan responds. "You're not envious are you?"

"You know me! Of course I am! She's pretty, loving, caring, kind-hearted, cute…does she have a sister?"

"She has a sister named Sango whose a demon slayer but she's already married."

"Oh man! I completely lucked out! No fair!"

"My Lady and my Lord are perfect for each other."

"What kind of powers does Lady Kagome have?"

"She's a miko."

"An ice Lord and a miko, that's unexpected."

"Well you see, they met a long time ago –"

"That's enough story telling Khan." Sesshomaru interrupts. "Who wants sake?"

(5 hours later.)

The Lords are drunk, the friends chatting away, completely fine. "Ahem, and that is what happened. Happy?" said Khan.

"Yes." Replied Jonah. "What an interesting story. Lucky bastard."

"He certainly is." Oliver agrees.

"Why don't we ask him if we can get to know his Lady a little more?" Zeus suggests. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." They all look over at a highly drunk Sesshomaru.

"wzr y-l kgt?" (What're you looking at?) His words are all slured.

"There is no way I will allow you to ask Lord Sesshomaru that while he's completely intoxicated!" Khan speaks up. The Lords, in their poor state of mind, decide to dance around and sing horriby out of tune with slurred words. Sesshomaru grabs Khan's arm and starts to dance around with him. "My Lord! Stop it! Let go! I'm warning you Sesshomaru! Release your hold on my arm right now!"

"zs i-n" (This is fun.)

"If you do not remove your hand from my arm I'll chuck you across the room."

"n-w" (No way.)

"Imean it, don't test my patients Sesshomaru." But Sesshy just continues to dance around, dragging Khan around the room with him. "Enough is enough!" Khan throws Sesshy into his desk chair, he lands upside-down and the chair tips over. Sesshy just starts laughing.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru, we have a question for you." Says Zeus.

"ws dy nt?" (What do you want?)

"May we get to know Lady Kagome a little more?" Oliver requests.

"We'd like to know a little more then just her name." Jonah adds.

"wzvr." (Whatever.)

"I told you he wouldn't mind."

"Stop gloating Zeus and let's find Lady Kagome." Jonah is first to walk out of the room. "Where would she be?"

"She's outside, in the training yard." Oliver responds. They start walking down the hallways.

(Back in Sesshy's study.)

"I can't believe you did that!" Khan starts accusing Sesshomaru. "Do you even know what you just did? You're allowing three males to go 'spend time' with your mate! You just put Lady Kagome on spot! Have you lost your mind?" He looks at Sesshy who has absent mindedly started to drool. "Of course you have. You are clearly not capable of handling seven containers of sake while I am able to go over that limit by five and still have no effects. Stop drooling Sesshomaru, that's gross."

(Outside training yard.)

Kagome is working on her skills on swords with the arms master. "You're doing a good job my Lady. Now let's try again, defend and attack!"

"Don't go easy on me this time Sen. Fight me as if this was real!" The 3 demons come upon the scene of Kagome and Sen in the middle of a fight. Kagome is dressed in jeans, navy blue t-shirt, black boots and a silver belt; her hair is loosely tied back. In 10 short minutes she's thrown into a tree. She clutches her right shoulder as she lands on the ground.

"My Lady!" All 4 of them immediately run over, Sen oviously reaching her first. :I'm sorry my Lady! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's alright Sen."

"But you're hurt my Lady! My Lord will KILL me when he find out!"

"He knows I'm training with you. Besides, you didn't hold back that time." She smiles.

"I could've seriously injured you and you're happy?"

"How am I supposed to learn to master swordsmanship correctly if you go easy on me? Anyways, you didn't hurt me, it's the same wounds."

"My Lady you're not supposed to be training when you're injured! My Lord gave orders!"

"Rules are meant to be broken. They've only reopened, they just need new bandaging." Sen helps her up, her right shoulder is now drenched in blood because of the reopened stab wounds from Loki.


	11. A new friend

Chapter 11 – A new friend

"What are you three doing here?" Kagome looks at the 3 demons.

"We wanted to meet you, Lady Kagome." Jonah answers.

"Where's Khan?"

"He's helping the Lords." Responds Zeus.

"We're the head healers of our lands, like Khan. Would you let us help you?" Oliver asks.

"My Lord doesn't like non-Western folk touching his Lady." Sen speaks up. "I don't think that's such a good idea. We should go get Khan."

"I can assure you that neither of us bite. We know she is Lord Sesshomaru's mate. We just want to help."

"Please allow us, Lady Kagome?" Jonah asks.

"The three of you should be in Sesshomaru's study with the Lords. What are you doing here?" She inquires.

"We wanted to meet you so we asked him if we could spend some time with you. He said we could." Says Zeus.

"Only one of you may help me and I will choose who."

_-Why didn't you tell that the Lords are drunk- (Oliver)_

_-Because then she'd know that Sesshomaru is drunk.- (Zeus)_

_-She should know that her mate is drunk and that's why Khan isn't with us.- (Oliver)_

_-I don't think you use your brain very often Oliver. We waited until he was drunk before asking him about Lady Kagome for a reason. If he was sober he would've killed us and said no. We knew he'd sat yes if he was drunk because he wouldn't really know what we were saying.- (Jonah)_

_-We should still tell her, she's the Lady of the West.- (Oliver)_

_-Tell her and I'll hang you. This is our chance to scope her out.- (Zeus)_

_-It's underhanded.- (Oliver)_

_-Does it look like we care?- (Jonah)_

Kagome speaks up, ending their telepathic conversation. "I will let Oliver help me." The other 2 seem very disappointed. Oliver looks a bit shocked. He then offers Kagome his arm to walk her inside. She accepts it, holding onto his arm as they leave the 2 gaping demons and a hesitant Sen. _–Keep an eye on those two Sen.-_

_-Yes my Lady.-_

_-I don't trust them.-_

_-I don't like them myself, my Lady. Are you sure that Oliver is ok to be with?-_

_-Yes. Oliver won't try anything, those other two will.-_

_-I will watch them my Lady.-_

_-Thank you.-_

_-Your welcome my Lady.-_

(Inside the castle.)

Kagome shows Oliver to the healer's 'office'. She sits on a bench while he retrieves fresh wraps. She pulls her shirt off and wraps it around herself. He comes back with an ointment and wraps. "Having two stab wounds so close to each other, is very dangerous." Oliver speaks.

"Only if they are not properly taken care of."

"How did you get these? Where'd they come from?"

"I was protecting my pup from an attacker."

"Wow." He whistles. "Now that's what I call commitment."

"But I think the attacker looks worse."

"That's awesome! What kind of weapons do you know how to use?"

"Well as you saw when you came outside, I'm training to use swords. But I'm a good archer though."

"I'm not all that great at archery." He admits.

"We can go shoot some arrows and I can help you if you'd like."

"Really? I wouldn't be stepping over any boundaries would I?"

"Not if you keep your hands to yourself."

"I'm not like the other two, I can handle it."

"Then lets start your training tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't need to take it easy for a day? Your stab wounds still havn't healed that much."

"I'll be fine Oliver."

"If you say so Lady Kagome."

"Will you go tell Sen to bring you, Jonah and Zeus to your rooms?"

"Certainly."

"Good. While you do that I'm going to go help Khan take the drunken Lords to their rooms and drag my intoxicated mate to bed."

"See you at breakfast then Lady Kagome." He leaves.

(In Sesshy's study.)

Kagome walks in, seeing Khan yelling at Sesshomaru. "You better hope Lady Kagome is forgiving cause if I was your mate I certainly wouldn't be!"

"Having trouble Khan?" He looks up at her.

"… I thought you were with Rin my Lady."

"She's been playing in her room with a couple of servants. I was outside training."

"Oh… then what are you doing here?"

"I heard that my mate was drunk."

"Really? They told you?"

"No. I overheard their telepathic conversation when they came to see me in the practice courts."

"You were evesdropping?"

"… yes."

"That's not very nice."

"Well I don't trust them."

"Still doesn't mean its ok."

"Yes Khan."

"Sorry my Lady, but its my job to be a pain."

"As long as you're nice about it I don't mind." She pauses. "I've come to take the Lords to their rooms."

"I will watch Sesshomaru."

"Can't you tie him to a chair?"

"I can. May I?"

"Please do."

"Yes my Lady, I will enjoy this." Khan runs off to get rope. The abandoned Sesshy slouches to the floor, his means of support no longer there. Kagome grabs hold of Lord Oikawa's arm, slinging it over her shoulders and she places her other arm around his waist to steady him.

"To the guest wing Lord Oikawa." She starts to pull/half drag him down the hallway. ½ an hour later she returns and 'picks up' another Lord. "Your turn Lord Alvin." Again, she comes back ½ an hour later. "Alright Lord Hiroto, time for lights out." They get halfway to Hiroto's guest room when he speaks.

"You are very kind to take the time to bring us to our rooms." His voice is husky and his coordination skills are still shot. "The other Ladys would just leave us in our studies."

"Well I'd prefer you all be comfortable when you wake up so your hangover isn't so bad."

"You are very considerate."

"I do the best I can."

"Why are you attending the Lords?" Zeus appears in the hallway in front of them. "If you are loyal to your mate you should be tending to him."

"Khan is attending to my mate."

"You are too friendly. A woman should be devoted to her mate only."

"Sesshomaru is my only love."

"Not for long." A voice whispers in her ear. She tenses as she feels a hand on the back of her neck. "Naraku would very much like to see you again."

"Let go of me Jonah."

"Drop the Lord and come with us real quiet like."

"The both of you have been hypnotized. This is not who you really are."

"Poor little miko, you don't know us at all. How would you know if this is us?"

"You're being controlled like puppets."

"Let go of the Lord if you wish to avoid bloodshed." Zeus warns.

(In Sesshy's study.)

"You're lucky Lady Kagome loves you so much or else you'd be dead by now! But she's choosing to wait until you are back to normal before she punishes you!"

_-Kahn! Help!-_

_-What is it my Lady?-_

No response.

_-My Lady? Lady Kagome?-_

Silence.

_-KAGOME?-_

Nothing.

"Oh shit!" Khan takes off running down the hallway to the guest wing. Blood marks decorate the walls and floor. He runs over to Lord Hiroto who is lying on the floor unconscious. "Lord Hiroto! WAKE UP!"

The Lord wakes to see a pissed off Khan glaring at him. "Khan?"

"What happened? Tell me!"

"Zeus and Jonah took Lady Kagome… she's absolutely beautiful when she fights…"

"Where the hell did they go?"

"Naraku…" The Lord becomes unconscious again.

"I should've been here damn it! WTF!"


	12. Kidnapped

Saved by Sesshomaru

Chapter 12 – Kidnapped

Sesshomaru is set to drown in a bucket of ice cold water for the 25th time. "KNOCK IT OFF KHAN!"

"Not until I'm sure you're fully awake! 26!"

"Arg!"

"This is all your fault you know! 27!"

"Blah!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself for what you've put your mate through! You better hope she doesn't kill you later! 28!"

"Gah!"

"If it was my decision I'd kill you on spot! 29!"

"Blarg!"

"You're so f'in stupid! 30!"

"Glarb!"

"You better do something to show Lady Kagome you're sorry!" Khan goes to dunk Sesshomaru's head in the bucket again but Sesshy shoves him away.

"BACK OFF KHAN!"

"Oh good, you're awake. Now go bring back Lady Kagome."

"You never mentioned where the hell those two bastards took her!"

"I didn't?"

"NO!"

"Oh. Well in that case, they took her to Naraku."

"They _WHAT_? They took her to that _SEDISTIC SON OF A _–"

"Yes Sesshomaru, they did. Now go get her."

"I'll _FUCKING KILL_ those _BASTARDS_!"

"You can leave any time now." Khan suggests.

"Take care of Rin or else!" Sesshomaru howls, changing into his dog form and crashing through the door of the castle and disappearing into the night.

"He's really pissed this time. I've never seen him so mad. Even when his mother died and his father married that human bitch." sigh "But I still don't pity any of those on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's fury."

(Late night. Naraku's)

"Those idiots better be here in 3… 2… 1…" Zeus and Jonah burst through the door dragging Kagome behind them, bound and gagged. "You're on time, very good. If you weren't on time I was going to send out a search party. Didn't give them any trouble, did you little miko?" He's standing in a bedroom.

"M!"

"Ha ha! Defiant little miko, you haven't changed since I last saw you. Besides that bite mark on your neck and a title. What did you two do about Sesshomaru?"

"We got him drunk like you said." Jonah answers.

"He's clearly intoxicated." Zeus adds.

"Excellent, that means he won't realize what has taken place until nightfall tomorrow. Leave us." They drop Kagome at his feet and leave the room.

(Back the castle.)

"Where's Okaa-san?" A sleepy Rin walks over to Khan.

"She went out for a bit. Sesshomaru went to go get her."

"Will you tuck Rin in and read her a story?"

"I suppose I can. I'll be in in a minute."

"Thank you Master Khan!" Rin runs to her room.

"If anyone catches me taking care of Rin my reputation will be fried. Oh well, I'll just lock Jakken in a closet until Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome comes back. The only way anyone finds any blackmail worth using is because Jakken opens his big mouth. Sesshomaru better reach Lady Kagome in time. I'll be on edge till they get back." He walks to Rin's room.

( Naraku's.)

"Are you afraid of me little miko?" He slowly takes off her gag, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I am not afraid of you, Naraku." She states coldly.

"I'll have to fix that." He touches her cheek with cold fingers. She tries to bite him so he pulls his hand back, laughing. "You still amuse me." He goes to touch her again.

"Touch me and I'll bite you."

"I'd love you to bite me." He sits down on the bed.

"You _sadistic bastard_. I'll cut those fingers off."

"But I can regenerate. I'm just special that way."

"Special Ed."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Naraku grabs hold of her collar and drags her closer to him. "My you look pretty in dark colors. I wonder if you taste as good as you look." He looks down at her.

"Back off or I'll purify you."

"For a miko to be cold-hearted… is so beautiful."

"Let go of me you _bastard_."

"Your fear is absolutely delicious."

"I have a mate. Release me."

"The most pure-hearted should belong to the evilest."

"I choose who my mate is on my own and I choose Sesshomaru so get lost."

"But you are in my house."

"Then let me leave."

"No." _–This lady is really pissing me off.-_

"Oh, struck a chord have I?" Kagome inquired.

"Your insolent chatter annoys me." _–How do I shut her up?-_

"Good." _–If I keep talking he'll forget about being sadistic.-_

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." He re-gags her. "Ah, the silence. I guess I will have to teach you how to be quiet. And that will be fun."

"M!"

"What? Want to cuddle? How sweet." He pulls her up and sets her on the bed. He leans against the backboard, taking Kagome onto his lap. "Good night my dear, sweet dreams." Kagome feels something prick the back of her neck and she fall unconscious.

(The next morning.)

(W/ Sesshy.)

"WHERE ART THOU NARAKU?" He howls in his dog form at the top of a cliff. "IF THEE DARES HARM MY KAGOME I SHALL BITE THEE HEAD OFF, SHOVE A STICK THROUGH IT AND PLACE IT OUTSIDE THE CASTLE GATES AS A WARNING! HOW ABOUT THAT? NARAKU ON A STICK! IT SHALL BE ROTICARY STYLE BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH THEE! THOU SHALL REGRET TAKING KAGOME FROM ME! IT SHALL BE A DAY THOU SHALT NEVER FORGET!" He takes off running again.

( the castle.)

"Wow." Says Khan. "It seems I've been corrected. Sesshomaru's not pissed off. He's EXTREMELY TICKED OFF. They are so dead. They certainly got themselves an immediate death wish." sigh "Though I still don't pity them at all." He shrugs and goes to check on Rin.

( Naraku's.)

Kagome wakes to find herself in someone's lap, said person running their fingers through her hair. "Sesshy…" She mumbles.

"I'm a lot better then him my dear." Kagome looks up to see Naraku. She suddenly realizes where she is.

"Oh shit."

"Sleep well?"

"No. Let go."

"I don't think so, I'm rather comfy."

"Damn you."

"I've been damned since the beginning. It makes no difference now. You can hate me all you want for now, you will soon learn to love me."

"Never! I'll die first!"

"No, I get to keep you."

"What am I, a pet?"

"You are_ mine_."

"I am not!"

"Loki and I made a deal. If I gave her Sesshomaru then you would be mine. And you are _mine_."

"Sesshy will come."

"Your mate is intoxicated."

"Khan will see to otherwise."

"You trust that old wolf too much my dear."

"I trust Khan with my life, he's my best friend."

"You are foolish to think such a thing."

"I don't care what you think. Your opinion means nothing to me."

"It will soon –" He is interrupted by a loud banging on his door. "WHAT?"

"Naraku sir!" Zeus and Jonah come running through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY WITH MY SOON TO BE MATE? STATE WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT OR GET OUT BEFORE I KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"We're _extremely_ sorry sir!" Jonah tries to defend them.

"But we're under attack!" Exclaims Zeus.

"By who?" Naraku becomes a bit infuriated.

"It's Sesshomaru sir!"

"He's at the main gate and he's _pissed_!" Adds Jonah.

"I TOLD you he'd come! I can always trust Khan to help."

"Shut up!" Naraku backhands her and she falls to the floor, her cheek bruised and a trickle of blood coming from her mouth. "Women should be seen, NOT heard! I will teach you the respect you need to keep quiet!" He goes to hit her again but he's rammed into the wall and pinned against its remains.

"DARE touch MY Kagome again and I'll tare you apart." Acid slowly burns through the flesh on Naraku's arms from the poison in Sesshomaru's claws. "You have harmed my mate. You will not live to see another day."

Naraku steps back to the wall, a little glint could be seen in his eyes. "Oh really?" He looks at Kagome. "Your samurai came to save you, fool. But he won't see the light of day after this." He looks towards Sesshomaru.

"I will destroy you." Sesshomaru says with malice dripping off the words he speaks. Naraku then transforms into a gigantic spider demon, the acid on his arms decays off, like water on a leaf. He grew in the room until the purple aura around him destroyed the roof with the supporting walls crumbling. Sesshomaru grabs Kagome and jumps into the air to avoid the falling debris. "Are you ok Kagome?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Of course I am Sesshy."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he wiped the blood from Kagome's lip. He turned to face Naraku whom was charging at them. His eyes widened at the speed that he charged. "Shit." Sesshomaru whispered and dodged the attack with Kagome in his arms. _–I can't fight with Kagome here.- _ "I need to hide her." He says out loud to himself. Sesshomaru speeds off into the surrounding woods, dodging branches and leafs that come at them. He slowly dropped Kagome and ran off to gather Naraku's attention to him.

"WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME MY LOVE?" Naraku screamed.

"In your dreams." Said a dark voice. Sesshomaru's claws dripped with green acid as he lunged at Naraku's head, burning a bloody hole in the flesh.

"That simply will not do Sesshomaru." Naraku's body then wrapped itself around Sesshomaru's arm completely engulfing the acid. Sesshomaru desperately tries to free himself but couldn't. His claws ripped and tore at Naraku's flesh only to engulf more and more of SEsshomaru's body. "I need your power Sesshomaru." Say Naraku, then he chuckles at the thought. Sesshomaru's arms and legs were slowly being absorbed by Naraku's body.

_-God damn it.- _He thought, his forehead with the crescent moon was only showing. _–I can't stand this failure.-_ His silver hair disappeared into Naraku's body.

_-You fuck'n idiot!-_

_-…what do you want Khan?-_

_-You're just going to let him take Kagome?-_

_-There is nothing I can do.-_

_-FAILURE! You never deserved her.-_

_-Say I'm sorry for me.-_

_-No. Tell her yourself loser.-_

_-Khan…-_

_-…-_

_-KHAN-_

Nothing.

_-I am a failure.-_

Naraku transformed into a man with silver hair. Kagome looked through the brush.

–_Sesshy.- _She thought. _–He couldn't be gone could he?-_


	13. Khan's godkid

_**Chapter 13 – Khan's godkid**_

_**Rosie hater: U can all thank Werewolfbane01 for giving me the idea of waiting to post ch.13 for a little while to see what responses I would get from my reviewers. However, the wait was longer then anticipated since my computer wouldn't let me get to my file so I could type. Sorry, here's ch.13 for ya. **_

Naraku caught Kagome's eyes, fear instilled within them. "Kagome my dear…" Naraku used Sesshomaru's voice. She runs away from him but is no match for his speed. Naraku catches up.

_-This will not happen.- _Sesshomaru sees a vision in Naraku's head of what is to come. _–I will not allow this.- _Naraku stops abruptly and half kept running forth as the muscle, skin and cloth ripped apart. Have multi-demon, half white dog demon; the flesh gave way to white fur and blood. The two bodies split. "That will not happen Naraku!" Sesshomaru roared. The great dog charged forth to Naraku, grabbed the mutilated body in his mouth and tore at the flesh.

"Till next time 'Sesshy'." Naraku whispered for the dog to hear and he disappeared into a black puff of smoke, drifting away in the wind.

Sesshomaru's legs gave way as he changed back to his human form, he fainted on the way down and landed with a bone-cracking thump on the ground. "Sesshy!" Kagome cried.

_-Oh don't worry, that brute is just exhausted.-_

_-Very funny Khan.- _She runs over to the unconscious Sesshomaru.

_-Really? I thought so my Lady.-_

_Get over here and help me. Now.-_

_-But Lady Kagome, Sesshomaru made me promise to watch Rin.-_

_-Now.-_

_-But…_

_-NOW!-_

_-ok….- _he whimpers.

(1/2 an hour later)

"Let me help you with him my Lady." Khan takes Sesshomaru from Kagome and throws him over his shoulder.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry my Lady. I did run here."

"I know… I just want to go home." She whispers.

"That demon Naraku was just here! I know I smelled him!" Inuyasha jumps down out of the trees.

"Who are you?" Khan growls.

"Where's Naraku? Tell me right now or I'll kill you and –" he pauses. "Kagome…"

"Naraku is gone, he left." She answers in a hallow voice.

"Where have you been Kagome? I've been looking everywhere for you! You ran off on me!"

"Then I guess you didn't look everywhere."

"Well I guess I lost Naraku, so let's go home." He steps towards Kagome.

"Back off! What do you want with my Lady?" Khan has dropped Sesshomaru and is standing in front of Kagome.

"_Your _Lady? Listen pal if you don't let Kagome go right now I'll pulverize you!"

"Oh yes, I remember now… you're my godkid." Says Khan; eyeing him strangely. "You were smarter when you were younger…"

"What…? Um…"

"Let's just leave Khan, Inuyasha just leave us alone." Kagome whispers.

"…Sorry Inuyasha, your brother got to her first." Khan winks at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You have gotten stupid. Think about it."

"…" His eyes go wide. "You don't mean…?"

"Kagome is the Lady of the Western Lands. You should think more often. It might help your brain process things more quickly."

"You're my brother's mate?"

"Is that so hard to believe, Inuyasha?" She whispers.

"Why are you being so cold to me? When did you become my brother's mate? Why did you leave me?"

"You are dead to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You hurt her, you broke her, so you lost her." Khan explains. "You broke her Inuyasha. You lied to her, told her that you loved no one but her and she meant the world to you. You scared her friends away and broke the well so she could never return home. But she has a home now, the Western Lands."

"I don't believe it… how could you Kagome? How could you do this to me? I loved you…"

"No… you didn't. Not the real me…" Her voice still sounds hallow.

"I told you a thousand times that I loved you!"

"You lied to her Inuyasha! You may have told her you loved her, but you didn't mean it! Did you? _NO_! You mated that undead clay pot! You mated a _dead bitch _instead of the living woman you claimed to love! If you were really her lover you wouldn't have betrayed her thus! Now back away from Sesshomaru's mate or face my wrath! Just because you are my god child does not mean that I will not kill you! You have betrayed my Lady! You are a disgrace!" Khan accuses the hanyou.

"Kagome -"

"Leave me Inuyasha. You are dead to me." She interrupts him.

"I will NOT lose you again! You're coming back with me!" Inuyasha runs over and lunges at her. He misses his chance as Khan pins him against a tree.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY LADY HANYOU! YOU WILL DEFILE HER WITH YOUR DIRTY HANDS!" Khan glares menacingly at him. "You will _never_ come near my Lady ever again! Is that clear?"

"yes." Inuyasha whimpers.

"Let's go home Khan." Kagome puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes my Lady." Khan drops Inuyasha, goes over to Sesshy, picks him up and throws Sesshy over his shoulder. "Stupid baka." He turns into a giant wolf, helps Kagome up and takes off for the Western castle. Leaving behind a dumbfounded Inuyasha.

"Leave my ass! That wench is mine! It will take me till tomorrow afternoon to get there but I will come for you Kagome!" He takes off.

(The next day.)

(Morning back at the castle.)

Sesshy wakes to find himself in bed with a weight on his chest. He looks down to find Kagome asleep, holding onto him with a death grip. "How did we end up back here?" _–Khan.-_

_-Zzz…-_

_-Khan!-_

_-Zz…-_

_-KHAN!-_

_-Zzzz…-_

_-Damn wolf.- _He sighs. "How come he'll listen to you, but chooses when he'll listen to me?" He runs a hand through Kagome's hair as the other holds her close. Her eyes slowly open, still sleep-filled.

"Sesshy…"

"You know you have a death grip on me, right?"

"I don't want you to leave me. I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome. I'd never leave you, I never will."

"You almost did. You left me for a minute." A silent tear falls down her cheek.

"No Kagome. I doubted myself, my own strength, to protect you. I'm so sorry." He wipes the tear away and kisses her. "I will be with you forever, my love."

(1/2 an hour later)

(In Sesshy's study)

"Kagome are you going to follow me around the castle all day?"

"All morning. You are not allowed to leave my sight until after lunch. Got that?"

"Yes mate." Sesshy rolls his eyes.

"By the way, about that meeting of yours…"

_-Oh shit.-_

Kagome smacks him, adding a little bit of her miko powers to leave a good sized mark on his cheek.

_-ow.-_

"Next time you throw a drinking party and don't tell me, I will hit you harder! And when you lie and say you won't get drunk but then get completely intoxicated; I will have you tied to a target and use you for target practice! Heal that mark before 24 hours are up and I'll make your punishment worse! Is that clear?"

Sesshomaru stares at the floor. "Yes mate."

Khan walks into Sesshy's study, just witnessing Sesshomaru getting slapped by a not very happy Kagome. "Umm… heh." _–I hope I never make Lady Kagome mad, that looked like it was painful.-_ "Lunch is ready."

"I'll go get Rin." Kagome leaves the room.

"You got off a little easier then I expected. Did that hurt?" Khan asks.

"It did and it still does. It will continue to hurt for the next 24 hours."

"Lord Oikawa and Lord Alvin have gone home. There is still no sign of Zeus or Jonah, I'm sorry to say."

"They will have to return to their homes at some point."

"Lord Hiroto and Oliver are still here."

"Lord Hiroto is a good friend of mine and I've heard that Oliver is now a friend of Kagome's."

"Lady Kagome is training Oliver in archery."

"Is that so? I hope he has fun." Sesshy remarks sarcastically.

"I'm sure he won't even know his own name by the time he can shoot at a target and hit it well. Lord Hiroto wishes to speak with you after lunch."

"Very well."

( lunch)

" Good afternoon Lady Kagome." Hiroto greets her as she sits down at the table across from him.

"Good afternoon Lord Hiroto, Oliver."

"Oliver tells me that you offered to train him at archery."

"I did."

"He is very excited. I've tried to teach him, but he's not a fast learner and I'm not a pro at it either."

"Want to have an archery competition later this afternoon?"

"Would I have to enter in it, Lady Kagome?" Oliver asks.

"Not if you don't want to, but I will. I'll have Jakken go tell the archers."

"If you would like to I'd love to watch." Says Hiroto.

"Alright then. Jakken!"

The little green toad comes running over. "Yes my Lady?"

"Round up the archers and tell them we're having a friendly competition later this afternoon please."

"Yes ma'am!" He runs back out of the room."

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Can Rin watch you train Oliver? Please?"

"If you wish, you can hold the arrows."

"Yay!"


	14. Attacked

Chapter 14 – Attacked

"That target is evil!"

"Patience Oliver."

"But I had patience for the last 3 hours Lady Kagome!"

"It's going to take you more then 3 hours to learn to hit the target dead on every time. You have to remain calm."

"You're not always calm when you shoot!"  
"I'm a good archer! You still need more practice!"

"Those trees are in the way!"

"Those trees are 20 feet behind the targets!"

"They keep eating my arrows!"

"That's because you've shot them so many times that they're pin cushions! Now go fetch the last 15 arrows!"

"Fine I will!" The angry jaguar demon storms off into the woods.

"Okaa-san!"

"What is it Rin?"

"Here are the 4 arrows that were in the ground."

"Thank you Rin. You're such a big help." She ruffles Rin's hair.

"Ha ha! Thank you Okaa-san!"

"My Lady!" Sen comes jogging over.

"What can I do for you Sen?"

"Archery competition eh?"

"Would you like to join?"

"I would very much. When do we start?"

"In a few minutes. How many are going to come?"

"9 of the lads want to try their luck."

"As they wish. It makes no difference to me, bring them on."

"They've already lost and they haven't even started yet! Geez!"

"Sorry, I've been teaching a non-patient jaguar to shoot."

"Ah, that's why you're not that happy. I'll go warn them before we start." Sen walks off as Oliver emerges from the trees, arrows in hand.

"Let's go Oliver. The tournament is going to start soon and I'd like to see my mate before we start."

"Alright." They walk up to the fence where Sesshy and Hiroto are sitting, Rin following them with the arrows.

"Have fun Oliver?" Hiroto asks.

"Yes Lord Hiroto."

"Good. You should watch your temper, that target doesn't move."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough."

"Oh man…" Oliver groans.

"Have a nice chat with Lord Hiroto?" Kagome asks. Sesshy.

"Yes…" said Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kagome we're going to start now!" Sen calls over to them.

"I'll let the lads go first."

"Yes my Lady! All right lads! Begin!" The 9 demons line up at the 3 targets.

(An hour + ½ later.)

"Alright, my turn." Kagome starts to walk over to the targets but Sesshy grabs hold of her kimono sleeve. "Hey!"

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To shoot, Sesshy. Is that a problem?"

"Yes. You can shoot from here."

"But Sesshy…"

"I've seen you shoot that far and not miss."

"You watch me shoot too much."

"Come stand in front of me."

"Why?"

"So you can't see."

"That's not fair though."

"It is fair, to the lads. Not being able to see is not a disadvantage for you and you know it. Now get over here."

"Ok… they got lucky you came outside. You owe me time."

"As you wish." She stands in front of him and he covers her eyes with his hands. She notches an arrow on her bow.

"Tell me the time."

"11" She shoots and gets another arrow ready. "12" Again, she shoots and gets another arrow ready. "1" She shoots her third arrow and Sesshy pulls his hands back from in front of her eyes. "I told you that you had no problem shooting blind from a distance." He points to her 3 arrows, each embedded in the center point of a target. The competitors all look up at her with awe.

"Looks like you're going to have fun training with Lady Kagome, Oliver."

"Why don't you join me then Lord Hiroto."

"I have to go back home or Lady Ikuko will send out a search party. I had a good time here Sesshomaru. Perhaps I will visit again sometime."

"I'll see you off Hiroto." The 2 Lords walk off. Everyone else has left.

"Start shooting Oliver."

"But I was shooting earlier Lady Kagome." He complains.

"No fussing. Shoot. I'm going to bring Rin inside."

"Yes Lady Kagome." He resigns and goes over to a target.

"I'll race you Okaa-san!" Rin takes off. Kagome runs after her laughing.

"Get away from my bitch! Wind scar!"

"Rin!" Kagome runs faster and shoves Rin out of the way, putting herself right in front of the attack. Her arms and the sleeves of her kimono become shredded and bloody, "INUYASHA! HOW _DARE _YOU TRY TO HARM _MY_ PUP! SIT BOY!"

"You damn wench!" He backhands her, leaving bloody claw marks. "You no longer have the power to sit me! I broke that damn necklace a few years ago! And how dare you leave me! I never said you could!"

Rin starts to cry. "Okaa-san!"

"Shut up you! Iron reaver soul stealer!"

"No! Rin!" Kagome intercepts the attack, her back immediately drenched in dark blood from the deep slices.

"You stupid girl! Who said you could get in the way?"

"Okaa-san!" Rin continues to cry. "Okaa-san!"

"It's …ok. Rin… d-don't cry…" Kagome tries to comfort the little girl and stay conscious at the same time.

"Get away from my wench you stupid little human!" Inuyasha goes to attack again but is engulfed in a ring of blue flames. "What the?"

"Go… get your… father… Rin please…"

"Rin will run as fast as she can Okaa-san!"

"Good… girl…"

"Don't worry Okaa-san! Rin will be back! She promises!"

"Just… get your… father…" Rin takes off.

"How dare you call that _human brat_ your pup!" Inuyasha easily breaks through the wall of flames around him. He picks Kagome up off the ground by the neck.

"I am... no… longer… yours."

"You ARE mine! I never said you could leave!" He backhands her again, adding to the marks already there and causing blood to come out of her mouth. "I will teach you a lesson for leaving me-"

"No, you will not!" Sesshomaru grabs hold of him, making him drop Kagome, and pins him to a tree. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH MY MATE EVER AGAIN! IF I EVER SEE YOU HARM _MY_ KAGOME EVER AGAIN I'LL PERSONALLY TARE YOU APART! KHAN!"

"Yes Sesshomaru? What is it? What's wrong? Why do I smell blood?" The wolf demon comes running outside.

Sesshy points at Kagome bleeding on the ground and then at Inuyasha. "Finish him, NOW!" He drops Inuyasha and runs over to a whimpering Kagome. "Kagome…"

"… Is Rin… ok?"

"Stop thinking about your kit for a few minutes and look at your own condition."

"Is… she… or not…?"

He sighs. "She's fine, my highly protective mate. Now let's get you inside." She whimpers in pain as he tries to gently pick her up. He then carries her inside.

"YOU DARE HURT LADY KAGOME?" Khan is _very _pissed off. "YOU _DARE _SHOW YOUR SORRY CARCASS HERE WHEN I _TOLD_ YOU TO _NEVER_ GO NEAR MY LADY EVER AGAIN?"

"She's not your Lady! She's my wench!"

Khan decks him. "You are foolish to say such things in front of me." He states coldly, malice dripping off his words like acidic poison. He smiles evilly. "So _very _foolish…"


	15. Dying

_**Ch. 15 **_

Inuyasha cringes at Khan's last words. _–Oh shit.- _He takes off for the safety of the woods.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! GET BACK HERE HALF BREED!" Khan crashes through the brush behind him.

_-Damn it! I've really done it this time!-_

(Back the castle)

Sesshomaru carries a bloody Kagome to the healers' wing. "Don't leave me." He pleads. "You can't leave me."

"… Sesshy…"

"You can't die on me. I won't let you." He moves faster down the hallways, a dark trail of blood littering the ground behind them. Kagome starts to shake violently because of all the blood she's lost. Sesshomaru holds her closer as she starts to cry because of all the pain. "Shh… everything will be ok." _–I WANT ALL THE HEALERS HERE NOW!- _He telepathically yells out to everyone in the castle. He gently lays Kagome on a bed in the healers' wing. Several demons show up immediately. They take charge of their Lady as Sesshy leaves the room. As soon as he's out of the room he turns into a giant dog and goes on a rampage, smashing everything in his way. He runs faster when he reaches the gates, jumping them in one swift bound. _–KHAN!-_

_-Yes my Lord? I'm busy.-_

_-GET BACK TO THE CASTLE!-_

_-But…-_

_-NOW!-_

_-Oh alright!-_

_-KAGOME NEEDS YOU!-_

_-I'm going!-_

_-WHERE IS HE?-_

_-The village where the well once stood, what's left of the village anyway.-_

_-HE IS MINE TO KILL!-_

_-Aw man. Just because she's your mate you get to have all the fun.-_

_-CASTLE! NOW!-_

_-I'M GOING SESSHOMARU! Geez!-_

_-DO NOT LET HER DIE!-_

_-Duh.-_

( Village)

"You have fortunately been relieved of my presence. But now you deal with your brother." Khan glares down at a badly beaten and bloody hanyou. "I am dishonored to have a godchild such as you." He turns into a giant wolf and takes off for the castle.

Sesshy arrives soon after and picks Inuyasha up by the neck. "THEE _DARES_ HARM MY MATE SO? THOU ART SUICIDAL! ART THOU STUPID? IF THEE EVER LOVED HER EVEN A SHRED THOU SHALT NOT HAVE DONE THAT!" Poison seeps into the air around them, cutting off a source of oxygen for Inuyasha. "LET'S SEE HOW MUCH POISON YOU CAN INHALE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

(Back the castle)

"This is definitely not going well." Khan paces back and forth outside the door to the room Kagome's in. "This is not good at all."

"Maybe if you tell me what's going on I can help." Says Oliver, he is sitting in a chair on the side of the door.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Khan suddenly picks him up by the collar and slams him against the wall without warning. "LADY KAGOME IS DYING IN THERE DAMN IT!"

"Khan, in an important situation such as this you must remain calm."

"I AM CALM DAMN YOU!"

"You are far from calm at the moment. Now put me down and stop pacing."

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO GET HURT? WHY CAN'T IT BE SOMEONE I HAE LIKE LOKI?"

"Nobody can answer questions like those, no matter how much we wish it so. Now please calm down. I do not like having to see you like this." Oliver pries Khan's shaking hands off him and gives Khan a hug, holding onto him. Khan starts to cry.

"It's not fair Oliver. It's just not fair. She's so kind-hearted, why must she suffer so? First Ryu, then Loki, later Naraku and now Inuyasha. Why is everybody trying to kill Kagome? She loves Sesshomaru so much that she risked her life to save him. She cares for Rin so much that she throws herself in harms way and the first thing she asks later is if the little girl is ok. The only time she's ever been selfish is when her and Loki had that fight. Naraku took her… I should've been there damn it! She's the best Lady we could have ever asked for and now she's dying! I HATE this! I HATE it!"

"It's ok –"

"NO IT'S NOT DAMN IT!"

"Do you feel better?"

"…yes." Khan backs away and tries to make it look like nothing happened.

"Then it is ok. Now that you've had your tantrum we can go inside and talk to Kagome." Oliver opens the door and they walk in to see a not so pretty sight. Kagome is laying on the bed, almost completely mummified. Her hair isn't wrapped and there is nothing covering her eyes and mouth. She's covered in patches of blood where wounds were inflicted. There is one healer left in the room who is covering Kagome with a blanket. Oliver goes to speak with the healer while Khan just stands there and stares at Kagome. Oliver walks back over to Khan, grabs his arm and drags him over to stand by Kagome. "If you talk to her then she can hear you. The healers have been trying to heal her and she has been trying to heal herself. But her wounds keep trying to reopen. The healers have exhausted their powers, and she is still trying to fight on. They said she is very scared and needs us to be here. She needs you to talk to her. I'm going to get the South's healers, I'll be back tomorrow." He leaves the room.

Khan pulls up a chair and sits next to Kagome. "I'm so sorry my Lady. I should've been there."

_-Khan… please…- _She sounds faint and very weak.

"My Lady." He looks up at her. "You should be resting."

_-I'm… scared… that… if I… rest… I… won't… wake…-_

"You cannot leave us. Sesshomaru loves you so much and everybody here like you. If we lost you Rin would be devastated."

_-But… I'm the… reason… why… we're… attacked…-_

"Ryu would've died eventually and I'd love to kill Loki anyways."

_-Inuyasha…-_

"My godchild is the stupidest hanyou to ever exist in this era. He is no loss to me. I'm sorry he broke you though."

_-… not… you're… fault… you… didn't… know…-_

"You should stop trying to talk to me, Lady Kagome. You need the strength you have to heal. Sesshomaru will burn everything to the ground if we lose you."

_-… so… would… you…-_

"Well, naturally yes. I'd personally burn down the Eastern castle; if Loki ends up getting trapped inside, bonus." There is silence for a few minutes. "Promise me that you won't let the darkness take you from us? You're like a sister to me, you can't leave. I'd be very unhappy if you left." He gets up to leave. "Promise? Please promise me?"

_-…promise…-_

"Thank you my Lady. Now rest, we will see what we can do for you again tomorrow." He walks over to the door. "Good night, my Lady." He leaves the room.

(The next day)

Khan is woken by the sound of someone walking down the hallway. He couldn't get to sleep in his room so he camped out just outside the door to the room Kagome's in. He looks up to see Sesshomaru, hands covered with blood, eyes a demonic red. "Have fun while you were out my Lord?"

"Is she…?" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"She's still here… I can't say if she'll stay."

"…"

"I suggest you wash your hands before you go in there."

"Fine." Sesshy walks off and comes back a few minutes later. "Better?"

"Yes. I also suggest that you talk to her. She'll get scared if you don't, she can hear you."

"Hn." Sesshy goes into the room, shutting the door behind him and pulls up a chair so he can sit next to Kagome. "I'm so sorry, Kagome…" He picks up her hand and holds it in both of his. "I shouldn't have left your side yesterday afternoon."

_-…not… your… fault…-_

His eyes lose their demonic red coloring and return to normal. "Kagome… I'm sorry this happened to you." His eyes soften, deep emotion swirling within them. "I'm so sorry love! Just please don't leave! You can't leave me! You just can't! You can't leave me!" He sounds like he's… crying?


	16. Story Time

_**Ch. 16**_

"Damn you Loki…" Kahn starts talking in his sleep. "Nobody likes you…"

Oliver comes walking down the hallway, a group of demons behind him. "Well this is a nice sight. Khan sleeping in front of the door; talking to himself." Oliver shifts Khan away from the door. "Geez Khan! You sleep like a rock!" He's able to move Khan completely out of the way without having to completely drag Khan away from the door. "Lady Kagome is inside, she needs new bandages and help to heal." He opens the door to find Sesshomaru asleep in the chair beside Kagome, leaning on the bed holding her hand. "Umm… Lord Hiroto? Lord Sesshomaru is in here." The dragon demon Lord enters the room.

"Aww… how cute. This is great blackmail."

"My Lord!" Oliver glares at Hiroto.

"I was only kidding Oliver. I'll take Sesshomaru to the living room." He picks up Sesshy and throws him over his shoulder, carrying the sleeping Lord out of the room.

"Alright people let's get to work." Oliver takes charge. _–Lady Kagome?-_

_-…Oliver…-_

_-I've brought the healers from the South. We're going to help you ok?-_

_-…Sesshy…-_

_-He's sleeping. Lord Hiroto is taking care of him.-_

_-…Khan…-_

_-Is sleeping like a rock in the hallway.-_

_-…ok…-_

_-Do not be afraid, everything will turn out ok.-_

_-I… trust… you…-_

(A few hours later)

Sesshomaru opens his eyes to find himself on a couch in the living room. "WTF?" He immediately sits up and looks around the room quickly.

"Easy Sesshomaru, everything is exactly the way it was when you fell asleep." Hiroto is sitting comfortably on a couch across from Sesshy. "Khan is still sleeping."

"What are you doing here Hiroto?"

"Oliver came for the South's healers. He left her last night and returned a few hours ago. I don't think I've seen him run so fast, he was really worried. So I fallowed him. He explained everything to me on the way here. I'm sorry."

"My half brother wasn't any of your concern."

"Would you tell me what happened? I would like to here it from you."

"I should've never left her side." He stares at the floor.

"You didn't know what was going to happen. Stop blaming yourself Sesshomaru."

"Zzz… I like chicken with a side of rice pleazzz…" Said Khan.

"He's talking in his sleep again." Sesshy rolls his eyes.

"I took the liberty of moving him in here as well. I didn't think he'd appreciate someone accidentally stepping on him."

"yes… we shall burn the Eastern castle… zzz…" Khan unknowingly whispers.

Sesshy looks over at Hiroto. "You can ignore that comment. He has no idea what he's saying. I'm sure what he's saying is completely random."

"You do not have to apologize for Khan, Sesshomaru. My aunt was your mother, we're cousins as well as friends. And I like the idea of burning down the Eastern castle, it sounds like fun."

"You never really change do you?" Sesshomaru shakes his head.

"I wouldn't be me if I changed."

"That's true."

"Besides, I don't like Loki one bit. She's so stuck up!"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"If she's not the center of your world she get's pissed! And she's WAY too clingy! If she doesn't get what she wants from you, which is usually your undivided attention every waking second, she bitches at you!"

"I know."

"You're never able to get any work done! And she's not smart at all! She only knows something if it pertains to her like what color her hair is of something! She's completely brain dead!"

"Why are we talking about Loki? This is stupid, we hate her."

"I don't really know." He seems to be thinking. "Anywho, my healers are with your mate right now. So tell me what happened, I know she's dying."

Sesshy sighs. "Where do you want me to start the story?"

"At the beginning of course." Hiroto resituates himself on the couch across from Sesshy's. "Ok, story time."

"Whatever. I will tell you everything from the time I first saw my mate. It was several years ago, when I heard that my half brother had been awakened. A powerful miko had appeared and released him. They thought she was the reincarnation of a dead priestess, for she carried with her the Shikon No Tama; the jewel of four souls. Hearing of my half brother's resurrection, I went after him, looking for my Father's grave. I knew my Father had left a powerful sword behind, like Tetseiga. But that instead of healing 1,000 men, it could kill 1,000 demons. The Tetsiega. It was the ultimate sword. I saw a human female was traveling with him and scorned him. I told him he was weak, like Father, to be going around with a human. We fought inside Father's grave. I tried to take the sword, but there was a powerful binding spell on it. So when I touched the sword I was electrocuted. When Inuyasha touched it, nothing happened. But he couldn't pull it out of the stand. While we were fighting I told Jakken to get rid of her. She grabbed his two-headed staff and beat him with it. She didn't try to pull the Tetsiega out of its stand, she simply picked it up. It was strange, how could a mere human be able to wield a sword that powerful? That intrigued me. There was more fighting, Inuyasha learned how to wield the Tetsiega in it's true form by the help of the miko and I tried to kill her. Then I left because Inuyasha had somehow managed to cut off my arm. I attacked them several times in order to get the Tetsiega but as long as she helped him, he always won. She was the reason why I couldn't kill him, she was fascinating to me. I fallowed them frequently in their travels, staying a good distance behind them so Inuyasha couldn't smell me. Kagome could sense me though, she knew when I was fallowing them, yet she never told Inuyasha. I noticed that every night she would take a walk. She would leave camp shether or not Inuyasha would let her. She would 'sit' him into the ground and walk off when he wouldn't let her go. One night I confronted her. I appeared in front of her, picked her up by the neck and threateningly asked her why she had not told Inuyasha that I had been fallowing them for quite some time. She didn't answer me, so I growled at her only to find that she was crying. I couldn't stop myself from asking why. Her voice was hallow and sounded a bit creepy when she finally answered 'he's with _her_ again'. Then she yelled out 'screw the consequences!' and hugged me. She just threw herself at me and hugged me, her tears littering the ground. It completely shocked me, that someone would have the ordacity to do that. My instincts took over and I wrapped my arms around her and drew her closer. I could feel her pain and I hated it. Thoughts on what to do swirled around in my head and I thought of mutilating Inuyasha. He had made this powerful, smart miko cry. And I liked her. She never feared me or ran from me. She accepted who I was right away and didn't care about the past fights where I had tried to kill her. We became friends, which was kind of awkward because I wanted to kill Inuyasha and she was traveling with him. It wasn't a problem to keep Inuyasha from knowing, he was too busy with the dead miko to even think to care about where Kagome was disappearing to, or who. He really hurt her, going to that dead bitch when he kept telling her that he loved her. His lying words made me sick. I couldn't stand watching her with him. He was not worthy of such a gentle creature. But she kept returning to him, loyal as she was. I'd sit in a tree and she'd sit on a tree root below me and talk to me. I wouldn't give her much of a response but she didn't care, she knew I was listening. When I was here, at night I would run to where ever they were so that I could see her. When she was crying, I would hold her and try to comfort her. And when I held her, I felt like I never wanted to let her go, I never wanted to. But when dawn came she would have to leave to go back to my half brother. Watching her leave, watching her go back to Inuyasha, that killed me. Kagome had healed my arm a while ago and I wanted to kill Inuyasha. Poke out his eyes, punch a hole in his head and rip out the piece of brain he had. Then I'd grab hold of his ears and burn them through with acid –"

"Can you stop describing that and get back to the story please?"

"…oh fine. You're no fun."

"Just continue the story."

"I was, you interrupted me."

"You were starting to get descriptive on how you would supposedly kill your half brother."

"That's not supposedly anymore. I did kill him and my description is how he died. Of couse I added to it, but that is how he died the other day. My foretelling of his death was very accurate."

"Seeing as it's you who said that and killed him, I'm quite sure that you were deadly accurate in your killing."

"Of course I was. He paid for what he did to my mate."

Khan wakes up and looks around. "I've been moved…"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Oliver pokes his head in.

"Yes? What is it?" Sesshomaru pauses. "Did something happen to my mate?"

"She…"


	17. Fading

_**Ch.17**_

"Yes?" Sesshomaru looks impatient. "Tell me right now. Is she ok?" He growls.

"Well… she wants you to hold her. She requested to be brought to you." He walks in with Kagome in his arms, she's in a black kimono with red designs on it and her body is wrapped like a mummy underneath. Her eyes are shut and her head is on Oliver's shoulder.

Sesshomaru watches Oliver walk over. "Has she woken yet?"

"No. She doesn't want to open her eyes yet."

"Why?"

"She said that she wants to see you first." Oliver puts Kagome in Sesshomaru's lap. "Ok Lady Kagome, you are where you wanted to be."

"Sesshy…?"

"I am here love."

She slowly opens her eyes to see Sesshomaru. "Sesshy!" She hugs him.

"Are you alright Kagome? Everyone's been worried about you."

"If you are here, I am just fine. How's Rin?"

"There you go again." Sesshy shakes his head. "You care about others too much mate. You should try to be more selfish every once in a while."

"Ok…" She clings to him. "Mine."

Everyone except Sesshomaru laughs. "Oh come now Sesshomaru, don't look so shocked." Khan teases him. "You should've expected something like this from your mate. She wouldn't let you out of her sight after that incident involving Naraku."

Hiroto looks over at a very red Sesshomaru. "I think now is a good time to go eat lunch. Khan, why don't you and Oliver help me in the kitchen."

"Oh alright." Khan resigns. The three of them leave the room.

"Kagome…" He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"I was so scared Sesshy." She cries. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Shh… everything is ok. My half brother will never bother you again, everyone is safe and you are here with me." He runs a hand through her hair. "You are safe, that is all that matters to me."

"I love you Sesshy…"

"I love you too Kagome. I will never let you leave me."

"I never want to."

He kisses her. "Let's go join the others for lunch." He gets up, still holding her in his arms and carries her out of the room. They join the others in the dining room. Sesshomaru reluctantly lets Kagome sit in her own chair.

"A little possessive are we, Sesshomaru?" Khan remarks.

Sesshy glares across the table at him. "Shut up."

"And he admits it." Khan smirks "Ouch!" He gets hit in the head by a pair of flying chopsticks. "You -"

"Please don't throw chopsticks across the table." Kagome interrupts.

"Yes mate." Sesshy goes back to eating his food.

"Thank you."

"Okaa-san! You're ok!" Rin comes running in to join them. She jumps onto Kagome's lap and squeezes her. An expression of pain flashes across Kagome's face but fades in a millisecond. Unfortunately it did not go unnoticed by the four guys at the table and she realizes they're making notes on her condition.

_-Oh great. I'm being monitored.- _"Rin! It's so great to see you!" Kagome smiles, putting on a façade. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Rin went and got Otou-san just like you told her!"  
"Yes you did, you're such a good girl."

"Rin was very worried about you Okaa-san! You scared her!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?"

"Rin is great now! She has her Okaa-san back!"

"You're so silly little one. Eat your food, then I'll go outside with you ok? How about that?"

"Yay!" Rin is immediately in her seat. "Okaa-san is going to play with Rin!"

_-Oliver?-_

_-Yes Khan?-_

_-Is Lady Kagome well enough to go outside?-_

_-I'm not really sure.-_

_-What! You've been with her in that room!-_

_-So have you!-_

_-You were in there longer!-_

_-Well if we analyze what just happened with Rin, she's not completely stable. Somebody should watch them outside.-_

"Rin is done!" The little girl exclaims. "Can we go outside now Okaa-san? Huh? Can we please?"

"If you're ready, we can go outside."

"Rin is ready! She ants to play outside now! Please?"

"Alright." Kagome starts to get up and falls a little bit, catching herself on the table. The males at the table watch her intently, waiting with tension in the air, to see if she will ask for help.

"Rin's got you Okaa-san!" Rin grabs hold one of Kagome's hands and helps her up. The two of them take their time leaving the room, Kagome moving slowly so she doesn't fall and Rin tugging on her hand, pulling her along.

"She may not be stable but at least she's awake." Hiroto tries to be optimistic.

"The healers have been doing their best." Oliver adds.

"Fallow them Khan." Sesshy orders.

"Yes Sesshomaru." Khan disappears from the room.

(20 minutes later)

"OLIVER ROUND UP THE HEALERS! NOW!" Khan goes speeding by Sesshy's study where the Lords and Oliver were talking.

_-Oh shit.-_ Oliver thinks as he runs off to get the other healers. _–We knew she was unstable, we shouldn't have let her go outside with Rin. No matter how much she would've argued with us saying that she's fine when she's clearly not.-_

(An hour later)

Sesshy's pacing back and forth in front of the door. "Grr…"

"Calm down Sesshomaru. You're going to wear a line in the floor."

"They've been in there too long Hiroto."

"Would you rather they come out too soon and your mate dies?"

"No."

"Alright then, stop pacing."

"I'm worried about her damn it!"

"I don't care, you will end up wasting your energy by over excessively pacing back and forth in front of that door. Besides, if they suddenly open the door without warning you'll be sent smashing head first into the wall."

"I don't want to sit."

"I don't care what you don't want to do! Now get your ass over here and sit down damn you!"

(W/ Kagome)

"Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome?" Oliver tries to talk to her. "Lady Kagome! Khan! She's not responding!"

_-My Lady! Kagome!"- _Khan tries to reach her. _–Shit. This is not good. Not good at all. F F F F-_

_Kagome's mind_

"_Ouch… so much pain. What's happening to me?" A very weak Kagome lies on the floor of her dream world. "Where's Sesshy? Rin… I thought I was outside with her. I remember falling… I saw Khan for a split second and then everything goes blank.What's going on?"_

"_You're dying." A soft voice echoes around her._

"_I'm what? This pain… it's -"_

"_It will all end soon. You're already fading outside. You're friends, no matter how much they try, can not save you. This is your fate, they cannot change it. Only you can spare yourself, but you will have a price to pay for it and I am the only one who can give you your task. Question is… what and how much are you willing to sacrifice in order to return to your mate?"_

_**Rosie hater: This is the end of Ch. 17. Simply because I'm evil… I'm just kidding. I thought it was a nice cliffhanger. later. **_


	18. Midoriko's reincarnation

_**Ch. 18**_

Sesshomaru stood in front of the door, staring at it. "You know nothing is going to happen if you try to burn down the door with your stare Sesshy." Said Khan in a bored tone, his eyes closed.

"…I can try…" whispered Sesshomaru.

_ Kagome's mind_

"_What… would I have to do? Who are you?" Kagome asks._

"_I am Midoriko. You are not Kikiyo's reincarnation."_

"_I'm not?"_

"_No, you're mine. I put my soul into the jewel before I died. Your looks slightly resemble Kikiyo's because she had the jewel burned with her when she died. You only have half of your powers right now."_

"_Half?" She looks bewildered._

"_You have your miko powers."_

"_I'm more then a miko?"_

"_Yes. You are a demon as well."_

"_How?"_

"_Because I am a demon. A black/blue wolf to be exact."_

"_What powers do you have?"_

"_You already know. You've already started using them a while ago. But the attack you used was just one."_

"_Pyro?"_

"_Yes. In order to get the rest of your powers and be able to switch to your demon form you must complete your task."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_You will die and never see your mate again. The rest of your powers are in the rest of your soul, which was stolen from you."_

"_Kikiyo…?"_

"_You must kill her. You must complete this task yourself and you may take one person, who cannot be your mate, with you for company. I will use the power I have left to keep you alive. When you receive the rest of your soul you will be engulfed in blue light and your wounds will heal. You'll have scars, but they will be faded."_

"_What must I give for all of this?"_

"_Your humanity. You will not be able to look like a real human ever again. And you are not allowed to see your mate until your task is complete. That includes not talking to him. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then begin."_

"…Oliver?"

"Lady Kagome!" He hugs her, then realizes what he did and backs away. "I'm sorry! I was just so happy that you're alive! Please don't kill me!"

"I need you to get Khan, only Khan. Do not tell them I'm still here."

"Uh… ok." He comes back two minutes later with Khan who tackles her.

"I knew you'd make it! And here you are! I was right all along!"

"Khan… you're squishing me." Kagome remarks.

"I'm not sorry! I was worried about you!"

"I can see that. Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want my Lady."

"Would you accompany me on a field trip?"

"Just me?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"Hunting."

"Cool! I'll go tell Sesshomaru –"

"No. Sesshy can't know where we're going and I'm not allowed to see or talk to him. We have to leave now."

"Why can't you see or talk to your mate?"

"It's not allowed. If I don't accomplish this task I won't get the rest of my powers back and I'll die."

"Hold on, back up. You have more powers?"

"I'm a demon as well as a miko."

"Sweet!"

"I am Midoriko's reincarnation, not Kikiyo's. And Kikiyo has the rest of my soul, so my task is to kill her. If I do not get the rest of my soul back, I'll die. The only reason I'm not dead right now is because Midoriko is buying me time for my task. We must leave now."

"I'm not allowed to help kill her am I?" Khan looks disappointed.

"…no."

"Damn. Alright, let's go." He picks her up.

"Khan, I can walk."

"I don't really care what you want to do or what you think you can do. You are not."

"Khan…"

"Lady Kagome."

"Khan."

"My Lady."

"Put me down Khan."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Here is her bow and arrows." Oliver hands them over to Khan.

"Oliver! You're not helping!" Kagome gets a bit aggravated.

"Sorry Lady Kagome, but we will not be fooled by your condition a second time."

"This is a conspiracy! Put me down! Give me back my bow and arrows!" Kagome accuses them.

"And we're off, see ya." Khan jumps out the window.

"Ek! Khan!" Kagome buries her face in his shoulder.

"Oh please." Khan rolls his eyes and lands perfectly on the ground. "Did you honestly think I couldn't land a couple floors? You know I wouldn't let you fall, there was no reason to panic."

Kagome gently whacks him. "That was NOT two floors Khan! That was three!"

"What's your point? We landed and you're perfectly safe."

"You know I dislike heights! Don't do that again!"

"Well then, let's cure you of that fear." He tosses her into the air.

"Eeeee!" Kagome screams.

Khan changes into a giant wolf and catches her on his back. "That wasn't so bad, was it my Lady?"

"Remind… me to… kill you… later." A petrified Kagome holds onto him with a death grip.

"Exit Western Lands stage left!" Khan takes off.

(Back the castle)

"WHAT!" A very unhappy Sesshomaru starts to lose his temper.

"Sesshomaru, please calm down." Hiroto holds him to a chair.

"If she didn't fallow the rules of her task she'd be dead! She was given a choice! To sacrifice or to die! She chose her task so that she could return to you! Have some understanding!" Oliver defends himself. "Don't kill the messenger!"

(Elsewhere)

"She's close, I can feel it."

"Well we're going to stop for a bit." Khan puts her down and changes back.

"We should travel the rest on foot or she'll spot us."

"We can start walking in the morning."

"Alright, good night."

"Night my Lady."

( the castle)

"When is she coming back? Tell me?" Sesshomaru starts to strangle Oliver.

"Lord… Hiroto… a little… help… please!" Oliver gasps.

"Sesshomaru! Let him go! Have some restraint! Control yourself!" Hiroto tries to pry Sesshomaru's grip on Oliver off.

"When the hell are they coming back damn you?" He continues to shake Oliver violently. "I should kill you for letting them leave!"

"Put him down right now cuz." Hiroto doesn't sound very happy.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll see the dark side of the spoon."

"…what?" Sesshy looks questioningly at Hiroto.

"You heard me."

"You've got to be kidding me. You still carry around that spoon?"

"Yes, it's a good weapon."

"You're serious."

"I was when I told you I was going to keep it."

"You wouldn't DARE hit me with that spoon."

"Try me. I can and I will if you don't put Oliver down."

"I don't believe you –" He drops to the floor unconscious, a nice mark on the side of his head. Oliver uses the wall as a means of support, trying to regain all the oxygen he lost.

"You hit him!" Oliver sounds bewildered. "With a giant spoon!"

"I told him I'd hit him, he was testing my patience." Hiroto picks up Sesshy. "I'm gonna bring him to his room, hold this." He hands Oliver his giant spoon. "I better get that back when I return."

"Yes my Lord." Oliver looks disappointed.

Hiroto leaves the room, walking down the hallways. He brings Sesshy to his room and drops him on the bed. "Take a nice long nap cuz. Then I won't have to worry about you going off the deep end. Your mate is fallowing the conditions for her task so that the two of you can be together again; do not make her task worse or her effort to stay for you in vain. Think about your actions, if you're being helpful… or just a pain in the ass." He walks off.


	19. Khan's Sister

_**Ch. 19** – Khan's sister_

Khan wakes to the sound of crunching leaves. He opens his eyes and looks up to see a scary sight. "Aaa!" He points at the person looking down at him. "It's the dead clay pot!"

"So you're with my reincarnate, Khan?"

"Get away from me you sick freak." Khan shoves her away.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" She laughs, sending shivers up Khan's spine.

"Why should I be afraid of such a disgusting, ugly whore?" She steps closer.

"Oh Khan, she's kept you locked up for so long that you no longer know what beauty is."

"Where is Kagome? What have you done to her?" He shoves Kikiyo away again.

"Why do you care about my reincarnate? You have more important things to care for."

Khan spots Kagome on the ground, a blood wound on her head. "My Lady!" He tries to reach her but Kikiyo pushes him against a tree, her soul stealers holding him to it.

"I am so much better then my pathetic reincarnate." She gets really close.

_-This is wrong in so many ways… creepy.-_ Khan thinks to himself. "You –"

"Shh." She silences him with her hand over his mouth. "You'll spoil the moment."

_-What moment? Don't touch me you slut! Unhand me!- _Her face gets closer to his.

"Let him go you whore!" An arrow pierces through Kikiyo's shoulder, the point glowing blue.

"You're not supposed to be awake yet!"

"Defile Khan and you'll see hell in a whole new perspective!"

"Can't take it that everyone you love, loves me more!"

"Khan is my brother you bitch!" Kagome shoots another arrow. Kikiyo blocks it with a barrier.

_-She just figures this out!- _thinks Khan.

"How can he be you're brother? You're not from here!"

"I am Midoriko's reincarnate, not yours."

_-Which makes me her younger brother even though I'm older.-_

"Give me back the rest of my soul you soul stealer!"

"This is my soul! It no longer belongs to you! And neither does Khan!"

Kagome readies another arrow. "Let my brother go or I'll shoot you again."

"Your cold demur cannot frighten me wench!"

"I will not repeat myself you foul, rotten piece of trash.

_-And Sesshomaru blamed this on me last time when it was Kagome vs. Loki. Not that I didn't have anything to do with that. I did teach her some new vocab, but it's entertaining. It livens things up.-_

"You can't shoot me!"

"Try me bitch."

"You'll end up shooting Khan!" She turns towards Khan, resting a hand on the side of his head. "Oh don't worry baby, I won't let that horrid girl harm you; I'll protect you."

_-twitch twitch … twitch twitch twitch OMFG! GET ME OUTTA HERE!-_

_-Has she hurt you at all Khan?- _Kagome silently asks him.

_-Eew! She's touching me! SHE'S TOUCHING ME! NOOO!-_

_-Calm down, I'll get you out.-_

_-I call the disinfectant when we get home!-_

_-… just don't kill yourself drowning in it.-_ "Unhand him or I'll shoot!" Kagome remarks icely.

"Is that a threat?" Kikiyo taunts.

"No, it's a promise."

"A promise huh?"

"Yes, so I suggest you release him immediately."

"Oooooh, I'm so scared!"

"You should be."

"Oh please, you stupid wench." Kikiyo yanks the arrow from her shoulder. "You cannot kill me."

"Yes I can." She looses her arrow.

Kikiyo blocks it with a shield. "Ha! You missed!"

"Did I?"

"Aaa!" An arrow goes through Kikiyo's ankle. "You witch! You shot 2 at once!"

"It's pronounced bitch, if you're gonna swear at me say it correctly."

Kikiyo turns to Khan. "Oh don't be scared baby, I'll win this fight. I'll only be a few minutes, no need to start missing me already."

_-Beat the living shit out of her!- _Khan yells.

_-Oh I intend to Khan.- _Kagome replies.

"You think that just because you have the rest of my soul that you can interrupt my personal time with Khan! Well now it's time to die you bitch!" Kikiyo continues.

_-WHAT PERSONAL TIME? EW! GROSS! THAT'S SO DISGUSTING! HOW CAN SOMEONE THINK OF SOMETHING SO VILE? Please feel free to intervene anytime and every time! Now would be great!-_

"Bring it on you slut!" Kagome challenges.

_-Damn. Note to self: Don't make my sister mad. Although, I wish I had one of those video camera devices from the future that Kagome was talking about. This would be a fun memory to watch.- _Khan thinks to himself.

The two women start shooting blasts of power at each other. Kagome trips over a root; trying to doge one of Kikiyo's attacks. She returns the attack, the two waves of power clashing together. Kikiyo starts overpower Kagome.

_-Fight back! Don't give up! Remember what you will lose! Keep fighting! You can beat her!- _Kagome tries to encourage herself.

_ Flashback _

_15 year old Kagome meets Sesshomaru for the first time._

"_This is your brother? You two look so different." Kagome looks up at the demon standing before her._

"_Do not associate me with that mutt, human. We are only half-brothers. Now where is our Father's grave?" A full demon in human form dressed in white stands in front of Inuyasha and Kagome._

"_Like I'd tell you!" Inuyasha replies._

"_A pity you have Father's liking for humans; such a shameful trait. How about this then…" He grabs hold of Kagome. "Tell me what I want to know or the girl dies."_

"_Kagome! Let her go Sesshomaru!"_

"_Inuyasha." Kagome speaks. –Sesshomaru… what a nice name.-_

_Sesshy's eye twitches. –Why is this human thinking of me?- "What's it going to be little brother? Father's grave or the wench's life? Make your choice." His talons glow green _

_with acidic poison._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha charges at Sesshomaru. "Let her go you bastard!"_

_Sesshy flings him into a tree. "If you don't tell me where Father's grave is, I'll kill her. She's a human, she won't be able to stand my talons much longer – what the?" Burning pain shoots up his arm, he glares over at Kagome to find her hands gripped onto his. –What the hell does she think she's doing?- The pain becomes worse as he realizes his mistake. –That's not a normal human! She's a miko! Ow! Damn it! She's going to purify me! Shit!- His hand becomes wrapped in blue light. "I suggest you stop that at once, miko." He glares at her._

"_Then I advise you release your hold on me." She glares back defiantly._

_-Interesting, she shows no fear.- "How dare you speak to me in that tone. I am your superior; I am the Lord of the Western Lands. Show some respect you foolish miko."_

"_You have not earned it." She snaps._

"_Let her go you bastard!" Inuyasha tries to attack Sesshomaru again, oblivious to the conversation going on between Sesshy and Kagome._

_-Defiant girl, amuzing… yet irritating.- He punches Inuyasha in the head, knocking the hanyou out. His eyes turn a demonic red and he growls at Kagome. "Stop purifying me." He flings her to the ground. "I will be back." He takes off._

"_Wow." Kagome becomes lost in thought. "Oh my gosh! I spaced out and forgot about Inuyasha!" She exclaims after several minutes as she goes over to check on him._

_ End Flashback _

Kagome's power becomes stronger, pushing Kikiyo's away. "C'mon Sis! Blast that bitch's head off!" Khan yells.

"Not now baby, save your sweet words for later. Now is not the time to speak words of love. I have to kill this witch first." Kikiyo answers him.

"It's bitch you rotting corpse!" Kagome starts overpowering Kikiyo. Kikiyo whistles to one of her soul stealers that is not holding Khan to the tree. It floats over, carrying a soul in it's claws. She absorbs it and the soul stealer flies back over to the tree. Kikiyo's power takes up almost all of the distance between the 2 women. _-Think of something! If she wins you'll never be able to go home!- _Kagome fights on.

_ Flashback _

_16 yr. old Kagome meets Sesshomaru alone for the 1st time._

"_Oy! Where do you think you're goin'!"_

"_I'm going for a walk."_

"_Again! You walk off on me every night! You're staying!"_

"_And you go off with that dead clay pot!"_

"_Stop calling Kikiyo that!"_

"_She's DEAD Inuyasha! You expect me to stay here when you go to her? You say you love me and talk to me using pretty words and then you go off with HER! You lie to me about this every time! I know what's been going on Inuyasha! I've SEEN it! You love that… that THING!"_

"_Kagome please, it's not –"_

"_It's not what I think? Is that it? Huh?"_

"_Kagome it's not a big deal, I –"_

"_NO! No more Inuyasha! Don't you DARE say that you love me because you DON'T!" She starts to walk away._

"_Where do you think you're goin'?"_

"_I'm going for a walk before I snap!"_

"_I told ya that you're stayin'!"_

"_I'M NOT STAYING SO BACK OFF!" She keeps walking._

_Inuyasha grabs hold of her arm. "You're not goin' anywhere!"_

"_Oh yes I am!" Her arm glows blue for a minute. The smell of something burning fills the air._

"_Aaa!" Inuyasha screams, letting go immediately. The palm of his hand is burned black. "Ya tried to purify me!"_

"_I will if you don't leave me alone!" She looks at Inuyasha._

"_What now wench?"_

"_Sit boy!"_

"_Ak!" Inuyasha hits the ground, hard._

"_SIT SIT SIT SIT!" The sound of Inuyasha's screaming voice fills the air around them; ricocheting off the trees as he's forced to dive deeper and deeper into the ground. _

_(later)_

_Kagome sits down on a tree root 3 miles from camp crying silent tears. Unknown to her, a pair of golden eyes watch her from above in the trees. –It's been a year. A whole year that I've followed them and she's never said a word.- Sesshomaru appears in front of Kagome. He picks her up by the neck and gives her the most deadly glare. "Why haven't you told my pathetic half brother I've been fallowing you…?" Kagome doesn't even acknowledge him, she just continues to cry. This annoys Sesshy. "Look at me when I'm talking to you miko." He shakes her. "Talk or I'll kill you."_

_She looks up at him, sadness mixed with anger swirling in her eyes. "Then kill me." She murmurs._


	20. The final end of Kikiyo

_**Ch. 20** –_

"_What?" Sesshomaru can't believe his ears._

"_You heard me Lord Sesshomaru. Go ahead, do it, kill me." Her now hallow voice sounds in his ears._

"_What is wrong with you Kagome?" Sesshy speaks before he can stop himself._

"_I don't know Lord Sesshomaru. But apparently something must be for Inuyasha hates me."_

_Sesshy hugs her, shocking both of them. Kagome was too broken to really think about it more then a few minutes. Sesshomaru let it go, too concerned seeing her so broken. "There is nothing wrong with you, Kagome. My little half brother is a fool." A short while later Sesshomaru finds himself sitting on a tree root holding Kagome in his lap, running his fingers through her hair. "Never think that there is something wrong with you. You are as you should be." Kagome falls asleep, her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder._

_ End Flashback _

"I will not allow you to take what is rightfully mine from me." Kagome puts up a shield with one hand and runs forward, charging Kikiyo.

_-Why are Kagome's eyes glowing red?- _Khan thinks to himself.

Everything goes quiet and Khan looks over to find an arrow going strait through Kikiyo, the arrowhead glowing blue. "Have a nice trip down to hell you bitch. Inuyasha is waiting for you." Kagome yanks the arrow out, releasing the souls Kikiyo had absorbed. The dead miko crumbles into dust and is blown away in the wind. "Now release my brother you annoying little pests." The soul stealers vanish in a flash. "Good." She collapses.

"Sis!" Khan runs over immediately. "Are you alright?" He is pushed back as blue light surrounds Kagome. Her hair grows longer with added blue highlights; she grows fangs, claws and a tail that looks like the tip was dipped in blue paint. A pair of black wolf ears tipped with blue appear on her head as the blue light surrounding her starts to fade away. "C'mon demon-miko Sis." Khan picks her up. "Let's go home, now that your task is finally over." He transforms and heads back to the Western lands. With Khan's speed they arrive at the castle 2 days later. "We're home Sis." Khan announces. "Sis?" He gets no response. "Kagome! Wake up!" He switches back to his human form and shakes her gently. He finally gives up and just walks inside, still carrying her. Sesshomaru senses them within the castle and comes running down the hallway. "Oh good I don't have to go find you." Khan hands Kagome over to Sesshy. "Here's your mate, good night." He goes over to his room, puts up a sign that says Disturb me and die and slams the door shut behind him.

Sesshomaru looks over his unconscious mate, taking in her new features. "You're even more beautiful then before; if that's even possible. I'm glad you're home Kagome, I've missed you. Rin has too of course, but most definitely not as much as me." He nuzzles her. "I expect that you'll be out for the rest of the afternoon. I'll let Rin know that you're back at dinner." He carries her to their room and gently lays her on the bed. He quietly leaves the room.

( Dinner)

"Is Okaa-san back yet!" Rin asks impatiently.

"Must you ask that every time there's a meal?"

"But Otou-san!" Rin whines. "Okaa-san has been gone for a really long time! Rin counted 5 days!"

Sesshy sighs and looks over at the little girl. "Yes, she is."

"Really?" Rin gets excited.

"Yes. Your mother and Khan got back an hour ago."

"Why is Okaa-san not with us now then?"

"She's sleeping. You will see her in the morning."

"Where's Master Khan?"

"He's sleeping too."

"Why are they both sleeping?"

"Because they're tired."

"Why are they tired?"

"Because they had to go visit an old friend and they're tired from they're journey back here."

"Why did they have to go visit an old friend?"

"They had some business to attend to. Now stop asking questions and eat your food Rin." A slightly aggravated Sesshomaru glares at his daughter.

(The next day)

Kagome wakes up, finding herself in a room. She sits up and looks around. "I'm home. How did I get here?"

"Khan brought you back home after you passed out."

Kagome looks over to find Sesshomaru sitting up against the backboard watching her. "Sesshy!" She tackles him.

"You know, you're missing something in your new looks."

"I am?" Kagome gets up to go look in a mirror. "What?" Sesshomaru gets up and goes to stand beside her. "This." He touches her forehead with an index finger and a blue crescent moon appears there. "Now everyone who sees you will know who you are."

"Guess I can't run away the huh?" She teases.

"Absolutely not." He hugs her. Now let's go downstairs for breakfast I'm sure Rin is waiting to see you at the table." The two of them get dressed and head to the dining room.

"OKAA-SAN!" Rin yells as they enter the room. The little girl jumps out of her chair and is immediately attached to Kagome, hugging her tightly. "Okaa-san is home!"

Khan walks in, just in time to witness the scene, and stifles a laugh. Him and Sesshomaru go to sit down, Oliver joins them 3 minutes later.

"Alright Rin, I missed you too. Now it's time to eat, you have to let go so we can go sit the others."

May Rin sit on Okaa-san's lap? Please?" Rin looks at Kagome with big watery eyes. "Please Okaa-san?"

"Only for breakfast."

"Yay!"

(Later.)

Oliver walks into Sesshomaru's study. "Do you know where Lady Kagome is?"

I believe she's outside with Khan testing herself."

"With her new powers?"

"Yes. She wants to find out how well she can handle them."

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru." Oliver leaves and goes to the practice courts. "Wo!" He stops at the fence to watch, too awe-struck to go further.

Kagome and Khan are in the middle of a fight. Kagome is in blue jeans and a black tank top, her training outfit. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes have blue flames in them. Both are running with demon speed, attacking and blocking at free will. Kagome shoots blades of fire at Khan, a whip made of water forms in his hand and he slashes at the attacking disks. Fire and water attacks are thrown back and forth between the two. Finally Kagome adds her miko powers to her pyro attacks and send Khan flying into the fence just a few feet from Oliver.

Oliver looks over at a stunned Khan. "Are you ok?" Khan looks at Kagome, joggine over to see if she had won, to Oliver's worried face. 2.5 seconds later Khan just starts laughing. Oliver helps him up. "I will probably never understand why you laugh when you get hurt. Underestimated her huh?"

"Only a little. That was fun though."

"It's fun to be thrown 300 feet into a wooden fence at 20 miles per hour?"

"I didn't know you were calculating everything."

"I wasn't. I was merely making an educated guess based on the facts from my observations."

"Yeah… whatever. That was fun."

"You're insane Khan, do you know that?"

"Many have told me so."

"Did I win Bro?" Kagome reaches them.

"This time, yes you did."

"Oh yeah!" Kagome starts dancing around. "I won! I won! I won!"

"I'm glad you're happy about winning a simple fight."

"Of course! I beat you!"

"I let you win."

"No way! I won fair and square!"

"Only because I said you did. If this was a real fight I could've killed you."

"You could not!"

"I could too!"

"Na-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Now children, it's not nice to bicker on such a nice day." Oliver separates the squabbling pair.

"Who are you calling a child?" Khan questions.

"If I was a kid I wouldn't have a mate or a daughter." Kagome snaps.

"You're definitely sister and brother. There's no doubt about it. Your argueing clearly shows that."

"Okaa-san!" Rin come running over. "Otou-san wants to see you!"

"Thanks for letting me know Rin. Isn't Jakken supposed to be with you?"

"Master Jakken had to run an errand for Otou-san."

"Alright. Well why don't you stay here with Khan and Oliver ok?"

"Will Master Khan play with Rin?"

"Maybe, if you ask him nicely."

"Yay!" The little girl runs over to Khan. "Will Master Khan play tag with Rin? Please?"

Khan looks from Rin to Kagome and back to Rin. "Sure."

"Yay!" Rin turns to Oliver. "Will Master Oliver play with Rin and Master Khan?"

"I guess so."

"Yay!" The 3 of them run around tagging each other. Kagome takes off for the castle.

She finds Sesshomaru in his study pondering over a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's up Sesshy?" Kagome walks over to stand beside him.

"This is a letter from Lord Alvin."

"And?"

"It's concerning Jonah. I must go."

"When will you return from the Northern Lands?"

"2-3 days if I travel fast."

"Why must you leave?"

"Because he is requesting my appearance."

"But what if I miss you while you're gone?"

"Well then mate…" He pulls her onto his lap. He nuzzles her, making her laugh. "I'll just have to make it up to you when I get back."

"Must you leave now?"

"If you want me to come home on time, then yes."

"Aww…" She pouts.

"Hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Ya ya. You owe me a kiss before you leave."

"As you wish mate." He tilts her head back and kisses her on the lips. "I will see you soon." He leaves the room with a smirk on his face, knowing that Kagome's breathing was a little bit faster then when she had first entered his study.

(That night)

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Where is Otou-san? Rin wanted to say good night."

"He's on a business trip. He'll be back in a few days."

"Will you read to Rin again?"

"I'd be happy to." Kagome tucks Rin in bed and then starts to read from Rin's favorite book. "Once upon a time…"

(An hour later)

"That's all for tonight. Good night little one."

"Good night Okaa-san." Rin falls asleep.

Kagome blows out the candle and leaves the room. She walks down the hallway and goes into her room. She lights a candle and walks over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. A few minutes later she's sitting in bed reading. Her ears twitch at the sound of something outside the window. He quietly gets up and goes over to the window. Kagome reaches for the curtains, a gust of wind blows through the room making the candle go out. She is suddenly tackled to the floor by a large animal from outside the window. The glowing yellow eyes stare down at her with an evil-like glare. She screams, the sound echoing throughout the castle. And a giant paw silences her.


	21. Rin's new sister

_**Ch. 21** – Rin's new sister_

The creature shifts, changing shape. The paw over her mouth becomes a hand. The weight of the thing pinning her to the ground becomes slightly lighter. But the eyes remain the same, only their expression changes to shock. "Kagome?" The demon manages to whisper before it is thrown into a wall. Kagome looks over to see Oliver, a lantern in hand, and Khan, a whip in hand.

"We heard you scream. Are you alright?" Oliver helps her up.

"I think I'm ok." She replies.

"What kind of sick bastard thinks he can attack my Sister in the middle of the night?" Khan glares at the demon who hides in the shadows of the room. "Come out of hiding you coward!"

"I didn't expect Kagome to be in here." The demon answers.

"That's _Lady_ Kagome to you! Show the Lady of the Western Lands some respect you low life, before I kill you!"

"For your information Khan, Kagome happens to be my mate! And I will not let Lord Sesshomaru keep her locked up any longer! I'm sorry that I could not come to save you sooner my Kagome."

"Oh grand." Kagome runs a hand through her hair. "I'm not your mate Kouga. Ayame is."

Kouga steps out of the shadows to stand before Kagome. "But I love you Kagome."

"Well I love Sesshomaru so get lost."

"Kagome…" Kouga reaches over to touch her face. His hand is smacked away and he is shoved backwards before he can reach her.

"Don't you DARE touch my Sister!" Khan blocks his path. "Kagome is Sesshomaru's mate! Go back home to your own mate or I'll send you back to her in pieces!" He starts to threaten Kouga.

"What did you do to my Kagome? She was never so cold! And her appearance has changed! Though, I do like her new wolf look… it fits her perfectly." Kouga starts to interrogate Khan but trails off, too busy looking at Kagome.

"Didn't your father ever tell you that it's rude to stare at someone else's mate?" Oliver steps in front of Kagome.

"Kagome is _my_ woman! Get out of my way!" Kouga charges through Khan but Oliver is still standing in front of Kagome. "Move!"

Oliver pulls out a pair of twin blades out of thin air. "If you want Lady Kagome hen you'll have to go through me first."

"Then you better be a good swordsman." Kouga barks, unsheathing his sword.

"I assure you, I am. You however, are no match for me." Oliver has Kouga disarmed in a matter of minutes. "You are a poor excuse for a swordsman. I can't believe you carry a sword around with you." Oliver picks up Kouga's sword while he has Kouga, at blade point, backed against one of the corners of the room. He inspects the sword. "Not one of good quality either. It's only good for minor hunting."

"Kag-" Kouga is cut off by one of Oliver's blades gently resting against his neck.

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

"…"

"A wise decision. You will refer to her as Lady Kagome in your future sentences. If there are any by the time we're through with you."

Khan walks over, glaring menacingly at Kouga. "There will be hell to pay for your insolence." Oliver pulls his sword back as Khan grabs Kouga by the back of the collar and drags him out of the room.

"Please… Lady Kagome help me!" Kouga pleads. "Where are you taking me?"

"The deepest, darkest, coldest cell I can find in the dungeon." Khan replies as they head out of the room.

"Lady Kagome! Please don't let him bring me down there! Please help me!"

"You are beyond my help Kouga. You should've left when you had the chance. You should've never came. You woke Khan up, I cannot help you. You're on your own."

"Nooo!" Kouga's voice echoes down the hallway.

Oliver turns to leave the room. "Wait."

"Yes my Lady?"

"Will you stay in this room? Please Oliver?"

"You think his pack might be out there?"

"Yes."

"Khan will stay in here. I'll be outside the door."

"…ok."

Khan comes back several minutes later. "He's lucky I was in a good mood or I would've killed him on sight."

"Well I can't tell if his pack came with him or not so you'll have to stay in Lady Kagome's room for tonight."

"I'll be by the window then. Where will you be?"

"Just outside the door."

"Fair enough." They all go to sleep.

(The next day)

"Khan where did you put Kouga?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because the servants can't find him in the dungeon to bring him food."

"He's on the 2nd floor dungeon."

"Khan! You know the servants won't go down there!"

"So? What's your point?"

"M-"

"Lady Kagome! There's a fire just outside the castle walls! A village is burning!" Sen comes running in.

"Put a hold on that argument Bro. I've gotta go help the villagers." Kagome speeds off, Sen fallowing.

(At the village)

"My Lady!" One of the guards comes over. "There's a little girl still in there! We can't get to her, there's too much in the way!"

"Then tell the others to get away from the door." The guard does this and the guards back off, leaving a walkway for Kagome. She focuses for a moment and then runs into the burning building.

"My Lady!" Sen turns from helping some villages just in time to see her run in. He goes over to the guards. "Are you men stupid? You just let Lady Kagome run into a burning building! If something happens to her Master Khan will be furious! Not to mention what Lord Sesshomaru would do when he comes home!"

(Inside the burning building)

"Hello? Where are you little one?" Kagome searches for the little girl. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm cough cough here!" The voice echoes around.

(15 min. later)

"There you are little one!" Kagome finds a little girl with dirty blond hair, bat ears and bat wings hiding under a small table. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." She gets the kid to come out from under the table.

The girl looks up at Kagome with hazel eyes. "Lady Kagome!"

"Come little one, we must leave." Kagome offers her hand.

The little girl starts to walk over to Kagome, but she falls, giving a small cry of pain and holding onto her left ankle. "I'm sorry my Lady. I can't walk."

Kagome inspects the child's ankle to find a deep burn covering it. "What is your name?"

"Lindsay-chan my Lady."

"Well then Lindsay-chan, if you can't walk…"

"You're going to leave me my Lady?" She looks like she's going to cry.

"No silly. I will carry you." Kagome picks the girl up. "Hold on, we're speeding out of here before it collapses!"

(Back outside)

They make it out just a few minutes before the building collapses into flames. "Lady Kagome!" Sen runs over. "I can't believe you ran in there! Lord Sesshomaru would be extremely upset if anything happened to you!"

"Calm down Sen!" He's immediately silent. "As you can see, I'm fine. Where are Lindsay-chan's parents?"

"My Lady… they're gone… they perished. There's nothing left of their hut but cinders. I'm afraid theirs was the first set to flame."

"Who did this?" She sounds pissed off.

"Kouga's pack. They left a message." He shows her a piece of paper. GIVE US BACK OUR LEADER OR THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST VILLAGE WE BURN DOWN!

"I want every inch of our lands searched _immediately_. I want them caught, in the dungeon and in separate cells by _nightfall_. And I want them brought to the castle _alive_. Is that understood?" Her cold voice cuts through the air like a knife.

Sen looks at the ground, too scared to look at her eyes. "Understood my Lady."

"My parents… are gone?" Lindsay-chan speaks up.

"I'm afraid so." Kagome's eyes soften as she looks down at the little girl she still holds.

"Then where will I go? I don't have anyone left."

"You will come with me."

"Where are you taking me Lady Kagome?"

"Home."

"But I don't have a home."

"Your home is with me now."

"Really?" She sounds almost hyper.

"Yes." Kagome smiles. "Would you like that?"

"Would I ever! Thank you my Lady!" She hugs Kagome. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Lindsay-chan."

(That afternoon)

"You did WHAT?" Khan stares unbelievingly at Kagome.

"I ordered that every last demon in Kouga's pack be brought here and put in separate cells in the dungeon."

"And you thought I was being harsh by putting Kouga on the second floor dungeon."

"Well they're going to the first floor dungeon, not the second. Not many people will go down to the second floor. Those kept down there usually don't come out alive."

"That's because either Sesshomaru or I deal with those imprisoned there. You deal with the ones on the first floor. That's why those imprisoned on the first floor usually come out alive. All you do is scare them to death or lecture them to teach them a lesson. Sesshomaru and I actually punish them."

"You call beating someone senseless punishment?"

"Well when they deserve it, which if they're in the second floor dungeon they do, then yes."

"I've finished healing your new friend Lady Kagome." Oliver walks in with Lindsay-chan. "You two aren't arguing again are you?"

"Of course not. Now why would we want to argue?" Khan tries to look as innocent as possible.

"You are one of the most non-innocent people I know Khan so don't even try to hide yourself."

"Thanks Oliver. How's your ankle now Lindsay-chan?" Kagome asks.

"I'm doing great my Lady! It was really neat! His hands glow when he heals you!" She points at Oliver who tries to occupy himself by staring at the ceiling.

"I know." Kagome laughs.

"How about you Lady Kagome? Are you alright?" Oliver asks.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." Khan coughs into his hand.

"Khan!"

"What? You gotta love flat out lying."

"You're a horrid Brother."

"You know you love me."

"Where are you hurt Lady Kagome?" Oliver walks over to her.

"Nowhere."

"Now I know you're lying."

"How?"

"I can smell that there are burns on your arms."

"Damn." Oliver steers Kagome out of the room.

(20 min. later)

"Okaa-san?" Rin walks into the room.

"Yes my little one?"

"Jakken said you wanted to see Rin."

"I did. Come here." Rin runs over to Kagome. "I want you to meet someone." Lindsay-chan comes out from behind Kagome. "Rin this is Lindsay-chan. Lindsay-chan, this is my daughter Rin."

"Hi Lindsay-chan."

"Hi Rin."

"Will Lindsay-chan play with Rin in the garden?"

"Can I?" She looks over at Kagome.

"Of course you can. You two can play for however long you'd like."

"Yay!"

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Can Lindsay-chan stay with Rin and play with Rin forever?"

"She certainly can."

"I can live here?" Lindsay-chan looks really excited.

"Would you like to be Rin's sister?"

"That would be so awesome my Lady!"

"I'm glad you like that idea. Now go on and play outside." Both girls run out the door laughing.

(That night)

"So Sis, what are we going to do with the bat girl you brought home today?"

"She is going to stay with us."

"And do what?"

"She's going to be Rin's sister."

"Are you serious?  
"Yes, Bro, I am. Both girls love the idea and I think it is a good one. The two of them can play together all the time and they'll have lots of fun together."

"What are you going to do when Sesshomaru comes home? He should be back tomorrow."

"I'll deal with it when he gets here. He owes me anyway."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry. If things go terribly wrong I'll just have you talk to him."

"Oh what fun."

"You sound so thrilled."

"Ecstatic."

"I'll talk to him when he gets home I'm sure everything will be fine –"

"Talk to me about what?" Kagome and Khan turn to find Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

_**------**_

_**Rosie hater: There has been some question on the ages of some of the characters. Rin is 11 and Lindsay-chan is 11. And just for a little side info, Kagome and Sesshomaru have been together for 3 years now.**_


	22. Khan's girlfriend

Ch. 22 – Khan's girlfriend 

"…Sesshy, you're home." Kagome just stares at him. "You're early, I didn't expect you to be home so soon."

" I said 2-3 days. I ma home on time."

Khan gets up and slowly backs towards the door. "Well, since you two have stuff to talk about… I'll just be leaving… now. Bye!" Khan darts through the door and down the hallway in a flash.

_-Damn it Bro! Get back here!- _Kagome panics.

_-Have fun with Sesshomaru, Sis. I just remembered, I have somewhere I'm supposed to be."_

_-You do not you liar!-_

_-Like you would know.-_

_-Get back here you traitor!-_

_-You love me anyways. Later!- _He shields his mind and leaves the castle, headed towards the beach.

w/ Khan

He arrived at the beach an hour later. He decided it would be nice to walk along the water. "I really don't care if she's mad at me when I go back. **I'm** not the one who needs to talk to Sesshomaru.** I** didn't bring a bat-girl into the house and make her part of the family. **I** don't have burn marks on my wrists that won't heal because I ran into a burning building to save a child…" He trails off as he senses demons approaching. "If they think they're here to bother me then they've got another thing coming." He shifts to wolf form and hides in the tall grass. "No one can find me here."

A group of 5 ogre demons run out of the trees chasing something. "You can't run from us forever!" One of them yells.

"This is such a great hunt!"

"We'll have some fun when we catch her!"

_-So they're hunting a female. I wonder what kind of demon she is… whatever. They're not my problem. I'll just watch them for a little bit and then leave.- _Khan thinks to himself.

As they get closer Khan realizes that the ogres are chasing a black fox. After a few minutes, they pass him, s\chasing the female down the beach. Khan waits a couple of minutes before leaving the tall grass and resuming his walk along the beach, not bothering to switch out of his wolf form. As he nears the end of the beach he hears a blood-curdling scream. "Aw hell, me and being nice." He mutters as he takes off in the direction the ogres were going. He finds them half an hour later. _–They went pretty damn far for such short legs.- _(Keep in mind this is coming from a 10ft. tall wolf demon.)

He comes upon a very gory scene. 3 of the 5 ogres have been ripped to pieces, their torn up carcasses littering the ground. The female fox, still in fox form, is a bloody mess, but still living. The remaining 2 ogres continue to beat her. _–Well this is a nice cliff site at the beach. I should probably help her out… wah!- _Khan is randomly thrown off the side of the cliff by a flying bolder. -_WTF?-_ Khan starts to fall. He decides to climb on top of the bolder while it's still falling with him and sit on it. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" the boulder lands on the ground with a loud thud, Khan still sitting on top of it. "Well that was fun. I suppose one of those ugly ogres decided to try to squish that girl with this boulder, but couldn't hold onto it very well with their little fat fingers so they dropped it and it rolled off the cliff; taking me with it." He sighs" I guess I should go help her before those stupid ogres actually kill her" he starts climbing back up the cliff, listening for the voices of the ogres." I can't believe this little girl killed the other three! Look at her! She's puny! How could she possibly kill them!"

"The little witch has been picking us off since we started hunting her! I can't believe you just figured that out you are so stupid!"

"I am not!"

"You are too! That is why I am the leader"

"It doesn't mean that I am stupid!"

"Well as leader I get her pelt"

"Oh no you don't I did all the work"

"The only thing that you did was pick up a big rock! And even then you dropped it and let it roll of he cliff!"

Khan reaches the top of the cliff to find a pair of ogres on either side of the fox girl quarreling.

"If you to are having too hard of a time deciding which of you is better, In which in my opinion you're both weaklings, then I'll just take the poor fox-girl with me."

"As if!" An ogre spits on the ground.

"There is no way either of us will let you take our prize! Go get your own food!" the other yells.

"eww! I'm not going to eat her. That is just wrong.

"We hunted her! She is dinner! Now get lost!"

"I despise ogres, they're so stupid you do know that you are only supposed to hunt males?"

"Who cares!"

" Besides the females taste better!"

"That is just sick and wrong. Look at her, you've nearly killed the poor girl"

"Who cares if she is still alive or if she is dead?"

"Its only a matter of time before we eat her anyway!"

"I'm afraid that I can't let eat her…"

"I don't care!"

" Leave now and you wont have to watch us eat her."

"Clearly you two dimwits do not understand what I am saying. Let me rephrase what I said earlier so that even two pin-headed ogres like you can understand me. I'm going to kill you."" Ha Ha! That is funny!"

"You ma be big to humans but you are puny to us!"

"But you are at a disadvantage. I can move faster and I am stronger."

"How could you be stronger than us! You look like a weakling to me!"

" We are the best fighters around!"

"That's pathetic. Will you let the girl go peacefully or will I have to encourage you to do so?"

"She belongs to us!"

" If you want our dinner then your gonna have to fight us!"

"… Very well I accept your challenge and since you're at a disadvantage I'll stay in this spot and use only one weapon."

"This'll be easy then!"

"We accept your terms!"

Khan switches to human form pulls out a black whip. "… Then come at me you fools…"

W/ Kagome

_-Just wait till my Brother gets home! How DARE he ditch me!-_

"Sesshy!" She runs over to him and hugs him, not letting go. "I'm so glad you're home! I missed you!"

He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. "I missed you too. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"No."

"Really? Then why did I hear that there were demons in the dungeon, and one on the second floor?"

"There was no excitement." Kagome starts to walk away but Sesshomaru picks her up. "Sesshy! Put me down!"

"I haven't seen you in over 48 hours. I have the right to make sure you're not going anywhere." He sits down on the couch, holding her in his lap. "So… care to tell me why those demons are in the dungeon?"

"Not really."

"Are you going to tell me anyway?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"They're there because…"

"Yes?"

"Because I put them there."

"Kagome…"

"There's your reason."

"That's not a very good reason."

"Sure it is."

"No, try again. I want to hear a better excuse this time."

"Alright. They're in the dungeon because…"

"Continue."

"Because I gave the guards orders to bring them down there and lock them in."

"Kagome!"

"What? They're both very good reasons."

"Maybe to you."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is that if you don't tell me the real reason for those demons being in the dungeon and for a bat demon to be in my house then I'll have to punish you."

"What kind of punishment?"

W/ Khan

"Insolent fools." Khan remarks as he wipes blood off his whip. "I can't believe they were that stupid." He puts the whip away and walks over to the black fox. She still lays there on the ground, too weak to get up. She flinches when Khan kneels down beside her. "I'm not going to hurt you fox-girl. I just want to help."

"Why would you want to help me?" Her clear voice reaches Khan's ears.

"Why would I kill 2 stupid ogres? Because I can."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Khan."

"Khan…"

"Yup. Nice to meet ya."

"I've heard of you before… you live at the Western Castle."

"Yes. You're in the Western Lands."

"I am?"

"You didn't know?"

"I know I've been running for a long time and that I'm far from home. But I didn't know I've gone this far."

"Ok… well you haven't told me your name yet."

"Kurai, Master Khan." She tries to move her head to look at him but is unable to move.

Khan sees this. "You shouldn't try to move if you haven't the strength to do so." Khan moves to kneel down in front of her. "Better?"

"Yup."

"May I take you home?"

"You're not going to eat me are you?"

"No." Khan laughs. "Do I look like an ogre to you?"

"You look like a wolf."

"I am. Now answer my other question."

"Why do you even bother asking? Most males don't care what females think, they just take what they want."

"Did you not watch me kill those stupid ogres? Clearly I'm not like most males since most males would've let them eat you."

"Why do you want to bring me home with you?"

"So I can help you. Duh."

"Ok."

Khan gently picks her up and holds her in his arms. "Let me know if you want me to slow down cause I'm gonna speed back to the castle."

W/ Kagome

"Sesshy!" Kagome runs after the furious Lord.

"NO WAY IN ALL OF HELL IS HE GOING TO SURVIVE ONE MORE NIGHT!" Sesshomaru's eyes are glowing a demonic red.

"Sesshy please!" Kagome latches onto his arm.

"I'LL BURN ACID THROUGH HIS EYES AND RIP OUT HIS VOCAL CORDS!"

"C'mon Sesshy!" Kagome pleads. "Just leave Kouga alone for one night! You just got home an hour ago!"

"That wolf will not leave this castle alive!" He glares down at her.

"I don't care. You owe me one night. It's not like he can go anywhere. He'll be there tomorrow."

"Grrrrr…" A low growling sound comes from him.

"Please!" Kagome looks directly into his eyes, still holding onto him.

Sesshomaru's eyes fade back to their original color and he stares back at his mate. "… Fine."

Kagome releases her death-grip on his arm. "Thank you."

In one swift movement he picks her up. "But you are another story."

"Sesshy! Put me down!" She laughs.

"So, tell me what else happened while I was away besides Kouga and his pack." He starts to walk to their room.

"Umm…"

"Like how you have burn marks on your wrists."

"Can you smell them?"

"I've been able to smell them since I got home."

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Cause I'm still waiting for you to tell me."

"Oh. Will you be mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you Kagome."

"Well earlier today Kouga's pack set a village on fire so I went to help. There was a little girl trapped in a burning building and the guards couldn't reach her so I went in and got her."

"Sen let you run into a burning building." He states more then asks, sounding not-so-happy.

"Well… no."

"Then how were you able to get into the building?"

"Sen was helping some villagers and the guards listened when I told them to back off."

"I see. So what happened to the kid?" He starts walking up the stairs.

"I got her out of the building before it collapsed and had Sen look for her parents…"

"So she's back with her parents, good."

"Well… um… no."

"Then where is she?"

"Here."

"Why?" He reaches the top of the stairs and walks down another hallway.

"Because her parents are dead and there's no one to take care of her."

"So she's staying."

"Yes. Is that ok?"

"She's your responsibility."

"I'm glad you're letting her stay."

"Whatever makes you happy. Where is she?"

"I had a bed set up for her in Rin's room. That way they can play together without disturbing anyone who might be in the hallway."

"What does Rin think?"

"She was extremely excited at the idea of having a sister her age."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Lindsay-chan. You'll meet her tomorrow, she's a bat demon." They reach their room and Kagome pushes the door open, still being held by Sesshomaru. He carries her in and kicks the door shut.

W/ Khan

He reaches the castle in half an hour and jumps through his window. He gently lays Kurai on his bed and leaves the room. He quietly knocks on Kagome's (+ Sesshy's obviously) door.

She slowly opens the door. "Khan? What is it Bro?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"A friend of mine is hurt badly and I need you to help her."

"Oh."

"Please?"

"Why? You ditched me today."

"Because you love me?" Khan looks at her with pleading eyes.

She sighs. "Fine." She walks out, into the hallway and quietly shuts the bedroom door behind her. "Where is she?"

"My room." They start walking.

"So what's the story?"

"She's just a cute black fox that –" He pauses. "I did not just say that."

"Oh yes you did!" Kagome laughs. "You've been caught! Don't worry Bro, I'll help your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure… you just keep telling yourself that."

"I will damn you!"


	23. Khan gets drunk, and Oliver's betrothed?

_**Ch. 23** – Khan gets drunk, and Oliver's betrothed?_

(Early that morning)

(At the hot springs)

"So what's your name?"

"Kurai, Lady Kagome."

"That's a pretty name."

"Where is Master Khan?"

"I don't know. My Brother isn't in his room."

(In the cellar)

"I can't believe I said that." Khan searches the stacks of boxes. "Now where did they put the sake…"

( The hot springs)

"You're a black youki just like me." Kurai notes.

"Yup. But I'm a wolf, not a fox."

"So Master Khan is your brother?" She asks.

"If I said he wasn't I'd be lying so… yeah."

"Can I hug him?" She inquires.

"What?" Kagome looks confused.

"Can I hug your brother?"  
"Why are you asking me this?"

"You're his family. I must ask your permission before doing anything."

"Ok…"

"So I'm asking, Lady Kagome, if it's ok that I hug Master Khan."

"Sure."

(In the cellar)

"A-HA! I found it!" He sits there and downs 3 containers. "This is definitely the strong stuff." A few minutes later. "Damn tolerance." He reaches for another container…

( The hot springs)

"Do you think Master Khan will like me in my demon form?"

"Trust me, he'll like you." They walk over to the connecting dressing room wrapped in towels.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. He liked you in your fox form."

"He did?"

-Blackmail just writes itself these days.- Kagome thinks as she laughs at Kurai's shocked expression. "Yes, he did. He told me." –Not intentionally I suppose.- 

(In the cellar)

(An hour later)

"Remember when you were scolding me for getting drunk?" Sesshomaru stands in front of Khan who is barely being held up by the wall.

" I dn't care!

"Well this is certainly is an interesting situation you've gotten yourself into now, isn't it?"

"Sht up!"

"There really isn't any need to yell. Unless you want your girlfriend to know that you're drunk."

"Byt me!"

"Sorry, but I'm straight. And I have a mate."

"Beat it!"

"Clam down Khan."

"Lev me alon!"

"How many containers did you have?"

"Tree!"

"There are more then 3 containers here."

"Zro!"

"WHAT! KHAN!"

(In the dressing room)

"What color kimono would you like Kurai?"

"Do you have a black one?"

"But you came in a black outfit. You don't want a different color?"

"I like black, it's my favorite color."

"Alright. You can borrow my black one with the red designs. Ok?"

"Thank you Lady Kagome."

"I'm gonna wear the midnight blue one."

"I heard you had a daughter, where is she?"

"Rin is playing with her sister Lindsay-chan."

"You have 2 daughters?"

"Yes. But they're both adopted."

"How long have you been with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"3 years."

"That's a long time!"

"I know. And Sesshy wants an heir soon."

"May I meet your 2 daughters?"

"Sure." They leave the hot springs and start walking down the hall. "I think they're outside playing tag in the fields." They go through a door to the gardens and head for the training fields.

(In the cellar)

"I can't believe your behavior! How could you possibly drink that many containers in such a short time?"

"On dn't wrk cuz dam tol'rance."

"Khan you limit is 12! **NOT** 30!"

"Who cares!"

"I should lock you in your room."

"Go 'head an try!"

Sesshomaru grabs hold of Khan and attempt to drag Khan out of the cellar. Khan throws a fit, going into a temper tantrum, making it very difficult for Sesshomaru to bring him up s with him flailing around. "Oh for goodness sake Khan! What the hell is your problem?" Sesshomaru drops him down the stairs, trying to teach him a lesson for fighting back.

"Aaaa!" Khan yells as he hits every single stair as he falls backwards. He tumbles into the wall with a loud _thud_.

"Maybe that will teach you not to fight back when you're drunk."

"Ouch! That hurt you meanie!" Khan whines.

"Good. Maybe now you will remember your lesson for future mistakes."

(In the fields)

"You can't catch Rin!" Rin laughs as she continues to run.

"Yes I will!" Lindsay-chan unfolds her bat wings and propels herself into the air. "I'm gonna catch you!"

"Rin! Lindsay-chan!" Kagome calls to them. "Come here!"

"Rin is coming Okaa-san!" Rin runs over.

"Oh no! My Lady! I don't know how to land!" Lindsay-chan panics.

"Just fold your wings, I'll catch you." Kagome catches the falling child in her arms. "I have someone I want you two to meet." She gestures to the fox demon beside her. "This is Kurai, she's a friend of Khan's."

"Hello Mistress Kurai. Rin's name is Rin." The little girl laughs, runs over and bows.

"And I am Lindsay-chan." She copies Rin.

_-Kagome.-_ A voice sounds in her head.

_-Is something wrong Sesshy?-_

_-Get down here. Now.- _He sounds annoyed.

_-Where are you?-_

_-Basement.-_

_-What are you doing there?-_

_-This is where I found Khan.-_

_-What's he doing in the basement?-_

_-Your Brother is drunk. Now get down here.- _He ends the conversation.

"Kurai, could you watch the kids for a little bit? I have to go see Sesshomaru about something."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Kagome runs across the fields, through the gardens, through the castle and down to the basement. She walks down the stairs to find Khan on the floor trying to reach another sake bottle while Sesshomaru stands behind him, a foot pining Khan's tail to the floor and a very annoyed look on his face.

"Let go!" Khan whines. "Give me the pretty container!"

"No. You've had WAY too much already."

"Give it! Give it! Give it! Give it! Give it!"

"Stop acting like a 5 year old."

"Khan?" Kagome looks at him, her eyes wide in horrified-shock.

"Fluffy won't let me have the pretty bottle!"

"…"

"Tell Fluffy ta give it Sis!"

"… I think you should go to your room…" She looks at the floor around them. "So we can pick up this mess." She finishes her sentence.

"I don't wanna go to my room!" Khan yells.

"Too bad." Sesshomaru answers. He steps off Khan's tail and grabs onto his right arm. Kagome takes hold of Khan's left arm and the two of them drag Khan backwards up the stairs. After half an hour they _finally_ reach Khan's room.

Southern Castle

"You said you wanted to see me right away my Lord?" Oliver stands before Lord Hiroto.

"Yes. My Daughter has arrived."

"So? Why did you need me here? Is she injured?"

"No. Do you not remember that you're betrothed to Setsuko?"

"What?" Oliver's eye twitches slightly.

"Well while you're busy trying to remember, I'll leave you two alone." Hiroto walks over to the door. He opens it and his daughter steps into the room. Hiroto leaves.

"Long time no see Oliver."

"It's only been a year."

"Why didn't you come visit me?"

"I thought you were dead."

"My Father didn't tell you where I was?"

"He said you went off to battle."

"I did."  
"So when you didn't return after 2 weeks I thought you died."

"Sorry to disappoint you. But I didn't."

"I see that."

"I came back a while ago. But you've at the Western Castle!"

"I can stay there for a few weeks at a time! I have friends in those lands!"

"So you can visit your friends but you can't visit your betrothed!"

"I didn't know where the hell you were!"

"Don't you DARE raise your voice at me! I'll roast you!"

"Might as well cause there's no way I'm going to marry a psycho like you!"

"You will wish you never said that!" She fumes.

_-Oh shit.-_ Oliver jumps out the nearest window.

Back the Western Castle

"C'mon Bro! Snap out of it!" Kagome shakes him.

"They'recoming to take meaway ha ha…" Khan starts to sing in a slurred, out-of-tune voice.

"KHAN!"

"I'm going to go back to my study now." Sesshy leaves.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Khan waves. "Myname is Cloud, I havea sword! I fight cactaurs, because I'mbored!" Khan starts to sing a new song. Kagome tries to ignore him.

(An hour later)

"I'mvery cause there'sonly one of me! Lookat my smile I'm so damnhappy other peopleare jealous of me!" Khan continues to sing.

"Khan…" Kagome starts to lose her patience. "If you don't shut up I'll smack you."

"Doom! Doom Doom Doom! Doom Doom! Doom Doom Doom Doom!" Khan sounds kind of hyper as he starts yet another song.

"Grr…" Kagome's eyes glow blue with flames. "SHUT UP!" She screams, her voice echoes throughout the entire castle.

Sesshomaru cringes at his desk. "I'm glad I'm not Khan."

Back in Khan's room, Kagome looks like she's going to scream again as Khan continues to sing in a slightly slurred out-of-tune voice, ignoring her threat. "I knowa song that getson everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's – SMACK The sound fills the air and dissipates as a deep silence fills the room.

the Southern Castle

"Run for your lives! A killer's on the loose!" Oliver runs through the hallways of the castle, dodging lightning attacks. He runs by Hiroto, Setsuko chasing him.

Hiroto watches them fly by and disappear down the hallway. "I'm glad you two are getting along now!" He calls after them.

_-GETTING ALONG! You've got to be kidding me! That insane woman is trying to kill me! What is he, blind!- _

"Get back here Oliver!" Setsuko charges after him.

"Can't kill what you can't catch!" He speeds up.

"I'll get you!" She shifts to dragon form as they exit the castle and run out towards the training fields. "I'm gonna barbeque your sorry ass!"

_-Crud.- _Oliver switches to his jaguar form and speeds up even more since Setsuko is using her wings to make her faster. _–I've only got one shot, let's see if she can run all the way to the Western Castle without stopping.-_


	24. Setsuko meets Kagome

_**Ch.24 **- Setsuko meets Kagome_

Oliver shoots through the western lands and darts down the hallways of the castle.

"Khan help!" He rushes into Khan's room, switches into human form and locks the door. He then proceeds to barricade it for good measure.

"Khan I seriously need your help!" Oliver turns around to see Kagome repeatedly dunking Khan's head into a bucket of water.

"Sorry, Khans busy right now."

"What the hell happened?"

"Clearly my brother is drunk and I am helping him wake up."

"You're gonna drown him!"

"He is a part of the water, it is hard to drown him."

"How do you know that?"

"I tried to drown him before…"

Elsewhere in the castle

"WHERE ARE YOU OLIVER? YOU CANT HIDE FORM ME FOREVER! WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO SEE DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN!" Setsuko storms off down another hallway.

Back in Khan's room

"Is there something wrong Oliver?" Kagome asks.

"Ummm… well… my betrothed is trying to kill me!"

"You're betrothed?"

"To a psycho!"

"How nice."

"Nice! Are you insane! She's trying to kill me!"

"…. Air!…" Khan gasps.

"Sorry Khan." Kagome lets go of his head and lets him pull his head out of the water bucket. "Welcome to the land of the sober. I'm glad you were finally able to join us."

"What a way to welcome a brother back."

"Well if you hadn't gotten drunk in the first place you wouldn't have to need such treatment."

"I wouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place if you haven't called Kurai my girl friend."

If you hadn't denied your feelings, which you still are, then I wouldn't have said that even though it's obvious."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Khan grumbles.

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not to be demanding or anything but… STOP BICKERING!"

Silence.

"Thank you. Now Khan I need your help."

"With what?"

"He's betrothed!" Kagome perks up. "Isn't that cute?"

"…" Khan studies Oliver's annoyed expressions.

Oliver sighs. "Go ahead Khan. I know it's coming."

Khan just starts laughing.

"I think it's wonderful that Oliver's betrothed." Kagome looks over at Khan. "I don't see what's so funny about it."

"Because I think I know who it is!" Khan teases Oliver.

"I know who you're thinking of…" Oliver glares at the floor. "And unfortunately… you're right."

"You poor soul… betrothed to a woman with bad anger management skills! What a shame!"

"Why do you think I barricaded the door?"

"Who is she?" Kagome inquires.

"Setsuko, Hiroto's daughter." Khan answers for Oliver. "I've never met her, but I know who she is."

"Yeah well that crazy girl is trying to kill me!"

"You must be in a lot of trouble then Oliver." Khan snickers.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" He defends himself.

"Sure you didn't." An evil smirk appears on Khan's face.

Oliver glares at Khan, his eyes widening slightly as he realizes what Khan's thinking. "Khan! You pervert! Stop thinking things up with your dirty mind!"

Kagome starts laughing. The two youki look over at her curiously. Khan just nods. "It's about time she stopped being so innocent."

"Hell no!" A shocked Oliver comprehends what Khan meant. "Lady Kagome! You can't have your mind in the gutter too!"

She attempts to stop laughing. "Sorry!"

"Khan! This is all your fault!" Oliver accuses.

"YES! Finally! Only took her 3 years to convert!"

"You poisoned her mind!"

"Its not that bad."

"Oliver! Where are you!" A voice is heard outside the door.

"Hide me!" Oliver squeaks.

Outside

"What is this?" Kurai questions the two little girls on the object in her hand.

"Sharp?" Rin answers.

"What kind of object is it?"

"A piece of metal?" Lindsay-chan replies.

"This is a sword."

"Oh!" The two exclaim in unison.

"And what's this?"

"A star!" Rin smiles.

"Close! What kind of star?"

Lindsay-chan's eyes light up. "A throwing star!"

"Do you know what this throwing star is called?"

"No."

"That's ok. I'll teach you all about weaponry."

"Really?"

"Of course. That's my favorite thing to do."

"What is Mistress Kurai?" Rin inquires.

"Knowing everything that has to do with any type of weapon."

Back inside

Setsuko breaks down the door to Khan's room. Oliver is nowhere in sight, Kagome is just standing there and Khan is laughing his head off. (He knows where Oliver is hiding and he finds amusement in the fact that Oliver is about to be barbequed.)

"Are you laughing at me?" Setsuko looks at Khan with a death glare.

Khan doesn't answer her, he just keeps laughing.

Setsuko switches to human form. She has dark red hair and black eyes. "I suggest you stop laughing." Her hand glows yellow warningly.

Kagome steps in front of Khan. "You will not harm my Brother."

"Out of my way." Setsuko demands.

"No."

"I'll electrocute you."

"I'll roast you."

"I can control lightning."

"I can control fire."

"A female pyro?"

"You gotta problem with that?"

"Do you know where Oliver is?"

"Are you gonna back down?"

"I am Lord Hiroto's daughter! I back down to no one!"

"I'm the Lady of the Western Lands and you are on _my_ territory!"

"You are Lady Kagome?" Setsuko notices the blue crescent moon on Kagome's forehead.

"Yes."

Setsuko powers down and bows slightly. "I am looking for a black jaguar youki named Oliver."

"I know him, he's a friend of mine."

"Do you know where I might find him?"

"I'd check the training fields."

"Why?"

"I'm teaching him archery. He needs a lot of practice."

"Thank you Lady Kagome." Setsuko bows and leaves.

Khan has stopped laughing by this time and observed the conversation between Kagome and Setsuko. "Way ta go Sis! Way to use your power as Lady of the Western Lands!" His expression changes and he gets an evil glint in his eyes. "I wonder what Sesshomaru would think about this." He smirks. "I bet he'd think that was hot!"

"Khan…" Kagome glares at him.

"Now who was saying earlier that 'blackmail just writes itself'? Oh yeah… that was you wasn't it?" He grins.

"Don't you _dare_…" She warns.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Khan howls. "SESSH–"

"Shut up!" Kagome silences him. "I'll tie you to a chair and call Kurai in here if you wish to continue your howling." She threatens.

"…"

"A wise decision Brother." She lets go of him.

"…LORD SESSHOMARU!" Khan is now even louder then before. "SESSHOMARU!"

"I'll kill you!" Kagome tackles him.

(A few minutes later)

Sesshomaru steps through the doorway, over the broken door and into Khan's room. He looks around; everything is trashed. He sports Khan in the middle of the room, tied to a chair and gagged. "Did you get into a fight with Kagome?"

_-You could untie me and then ask.-_

"I found that I get better answers if I ask first because you'll run off if I ask questions later." He yanks the piece of cloth away from Khan's mouth. "Where is Kagome? And why were you howling?"

"Well first of all Setsuko came after Oliver-"

"Where is Oliver?"

"Still hiding under my bed from his betrothed!" He grins. "Anyways, as I was saying, Setsuko tried to get Kagome to stand down and their confrontation ended up with Setsuko bowing and running away. It was hot!"

"She's your sister."

"Which makes it good blackmail. I thought you'd like to know."

"…Where is Kagome?"

"I'm right here Sesshy." Kagome walks in and hugs Sesshomaru from behind. "I went to go check on the kids."

"Lier!" Khan accuses. "You went to go get Kurai!"

"You." She glares at him evilly. "Are in no position to backlash at me _little Brother_."

_-That's hot. Wait… what? Never mind….no one heard that.-_

_-Today's my lucky day! Blackmail on the Ice Lord! Read all about it in this weeks newsletter!-_ Khan's laughing voice sounds in his mind.

"I think now is a good time to tell your friend to come in." Sesshomaru states coldly as he sends Khan a death glare.

Kagome walks out of the room and comes back 5 minutes later, Kurai following her.

_-Crud.-_ was all Khan could think. Sesshomaru leaves.

"May I?" Kurai looks questioningly at Kagome.

"You may do as you wish Kurai. He's all yours. Try not to have too much fun Khan." Kagome looks at him innocently and leaves.

"You've got to be kidding me... KAGOME!"

"But I haven't even touched you yet." Kurai pouts.

Khan tries to tare through the rope binding him to the chair but his attempts are futile, Kagome used a bit too much rope then was necessary. Kurai walks over to Khan and reaches out to him. "Hell no!" Khan figures out how to stand and runs to the window, jumping out, landing on the ground and speeding off; still tied to the chair.

"You know, it's not nice to run away when you're tied to a chair." Kurai matches his speed. "It's not like I'm gonna kill you, just the opposite."

"Aaaaa!" Khan speeds up even more. "HELP!"

"I just want a hug!" Kurai chases after him.


	25. Goodbye Kouga

_**Ch. 25** – Goodbye Kouga_

(Several minutes later)

Kagome walks back into Khan's room. "Oliver, you can come out now."

Oliver peeks out from under Khan's bed. "Where is she?"

"Setsuko is down at the practice fields. Are you coming out?"

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"You want to stay… under Khan's bed?"

"It's safe under here."

"Suit yourself. I –"

"Lady Kagome?" A servant appears at the door.

"Yes?"

"There is a lady here to see you. She says it's important that she speak with you when you have the time."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute ok?"

"Yes my Lady." The servant bows and disappears down the hallway.

"What were you going to say Lady Kagome?" Oliver asks.

"That I will have no blood-shed inside my home, unless it is my brother and I. You are safe inside the castle."

"Thank you for your concern Lady Kagome."

"You are my friend Oliver. That is my job." She leaves. She walks down to the ground floor, Khan's room being on the 3rd floor. As she walks into a living room she notices a female wolf demon sitting on a couch. "Ayame?"

"Lady Kagome!" Ayame walks over and hugs Kagome.

Kagome hugs her in return. "I'm still just Kagome, Ayame."

"You're Lady of the Western Lands!"

"I know!"

(After 3 hours of talking and laughing)

"I guess you've had quite a bit of fun since you left."

"It wasn't all fun." Kagome rolls her eyes. "Trust me." She looks over at Ayame questioningly. "Is there another reason why you traveled so far to get here besides to visit me?"

"Well… I wish there wasn't." Ayame stares at the floor. "I was wondering if my mate was still alive?"

"Actually, I think he is."

"Could you let him go?"

"I don't know… he's in the 2nd floor dungeon. I don't have control over that. I'm sorry Ayame."

"What about the males from the rest of the pack? All the women back home miss their mates and the children miss their fathers."

"That I can help with. The rest of your pack is on the 1st floor."

"You can let them go?" Ayame become a little excited.

"I'll be right back." Kagome leaves the room. She returns half an hour later, the males of the pack behind her. They sport some nice bruises and a few minor wounds each, but nothing fatal. They immediately surround Ayame, dancing around her, happy to see her. "You may take them home I think they've served their time long enough."

Ayame runs over and hugs Kagome. "Thank you so much!" She faces her pack. "Go home. Everyone misses you dearly."

"But what about Kouga?" One speaks up. "We will not abandon him." The others agree.

"I will take care of Kouga!" She looks mad. "But NONE of you are to come here ever again! Is that understood?!"

"Yes Ayame!" They all reply immediately, looking a bit frightened.

"Now go!" In a matter of seconds the room is cleared. "There is no hope for Kouga?" Ayame asks quietly.

"I have no idea."

"Please… is he still alive?"

"That, I'm not sure of either. Jakken!"

The toad demon waddles in. "Yes my Lady?"

"Go to the 2nd floor dungeon and see if Kouga is there."

"Why do you care –"

"I said go!" She glares at him.

"Yes my Lady!" He squeaks as he runs out of the room. He comes scurrying back into the room 20 minutes later. "The demon you asked about my Lady is indeed still in his cell."

"Kagome…" Ayame kneels in front of her. "Please… if you cannot let Kouga go, I understand. I'm asking you, my friend, please… let me take my mate's place."

"Ayame, as your friend I can't let you do that."

"Kagome please!" She cries.

"You'll die down there!"

"I don't care!"

"Jakken, go get Sesshomaru."

(In Sesshy's study)

"Milord Sesshomaru!" Jakken runs over to his desk.

"What?" Sesshy replies coldly, not looking up from the parchments that are spread out on his desk.

"Lady Kagome wishes to see you right away in the living room down the hall. Something about a wolf demon named Ayame and the prisoner in the 2nd floor dungeon."

"Then bring them here."

"But Lady Kagome told me to come get you."

"Well I can't leave my desk. Tell them to come here."

"Yes milord." He leaves.

A few minutes later Kagome enters the room, Ayame behind her. "How come you couldn't come see me Sesshy?"

"I… am not allowed to leave my desk."

"Says who?"

"…Khan."

"Where is he?"

"Well, he's… hiding under my desk."

"Why?"

"He's hiding from Kurai."

"And you can't leave your desk why?"

"Because he has a rather good grip on my chair."

"Khan!"

"Shh! I'm not here! Shut up!"

"KHAN!"

"I said shut up damn it!"

"What is your problem!?"

"I don't want her to hear me! I'm not here!"

"What's so bad about Kurai?"

"She scares me."

"Why don't you go join Oliver, who is still hiding under your bed, then since you two have so much in common right now?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"He'll give me away and then she'll hug me again!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"The hugs! twitch twitch the hugs!" He slowly rocks back and forth, curled up under Sesshomaru's desk.

Kagome sighs. "I am not dealing with you right now Bro." She looks at Sesshomaru. "Ayame wishes to speak to you about Kouga." She nods at Ayame. "Please hear her out."

"Please Lord Sesshomaru." Ayame bows. "I humbly request the release of Kouga, my unfortunate mate. I will take his place if need be."

"That is not my decision."

"But Lady Kagome said that he is in the 2nd floor dungeon, which you, Lord Sesshomaru, control."

"Khan has complete control over the 2nd floor dungeon." He glares at the wolf demon under his desk. "I just get paperwork."

"Well someone has to do all the paperwork that comes in every day and I have better things to do." Khan complains.

"Like what?"

"Well for one, there's harassing my Sister…"

"Thanks a lot." Kagome remarks sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Khan waves at her.

"Please let Kouga go?" Ayame asks.

"He broke into the castle and attacked my Sister. He's not going anywhere but to hell."

"Then let me trade places with him."

"Why would you want to do a stupid thing like that for?"

"The pack needs him! He protects them from predators."

"There is nothing I can do to help them."

"Take me in his place!"

"…"

"Please!"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"You would never be allowed to leave. You'd never see your pack ever again."

"They're not even mine, they're Kouga's. It's his pack. My family is dead."

"You would not be able to return home."

"I have nothing to go home but pain. They blame me for him running off. Please, let me take his place. It's the only thing I can do for them."

"Alright. But only because you are a friend of my Sister's."

"Thank you Master Khan."

"Where's Kurai?" He asks Kagome.

Kagome remains silent for a minute. "Outside with the kids."

He slowly comes out from under the table. "Let me know when she comes inside."

"Finally there's some space under my desk." Sesshomaru remarks.

"You had space before."

"Not really. You took up all that space."

"I did not! Besides, you thought it was funny that I was hiding under your desk."

"You're hiding from a girl. What's not funny about that?"  
"Like you wouldn't hide from someone else."

"Why would I hide from Kagome?"

"Maybe because I know something she'd kill you for…" He smirks.

_-Shit.- _"Khan…"

"Perhaps my dear Sister would like to know what pitiful level the great Lord Sesshomaru has pathetically sunk to?"

"Don't you _DARE_…" Sesshomaru looks at Khan with a death glare.

Kagome looks at Sesshy suspiciously. "And what, pray tell, has he done?"

"He read that journal thing of yours last week."

"He… did… WHAT?!"

"Yup. He also said something about it being a good reading book."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome calls his name out threateningly, blue flames surrounding her. In a silver blur Sesshomaru is out the door and down the hallway. "GET BACK HERE MATE!" Kagome runs after him. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

_-I'll get you for this you stupid wolf!-_ Sesshomaru's voice sounds in Khan's mind. Khan just laughs his head off.

"What about Kouga, Master Khan?" Ayame tries to stop laughing.

"Well since you are a friend of my Sister's, I'll let him go. But you must stay here. You are not allowed to run away to return to your pack."

"Will I get to see him before you kick him out and I am dragged down to the 2nd floor dungeon?"

"You may see him if you wish. But you will not be dragged to the 2nd floor dungeon. You would die down there in less then a day."

"So what is going to happen to me?"

"You are going to be given special privileges which I will tell you after Kouga is out of the Western Lands." He walks over to the door. "Wait here." He tells Ayame as he leaves the room. He comes back several minutes later, dragging something that looks like a lifeless corpse except for the fact that a soft, raspy, begging voice can be heard. "Here." Khan chucks the creature at Ayame's feet. "Say your goodbyes so I can throw him over the wall."

"Kouga?" Ayame looks at the creature, her eyes wide.

"Ayame…" The unfeeling voice exclaims as its owner looks up at her.

"Kouga!" She cries as she kneels down before him, eyes filled with concern.

"You came… to get me?"

"I came so that you may return to the pack."

"Why?"

"They need you. The males were released earlier today. I sent them home."

"Then why… didn't you go back with them?"

"IN order for you to leave, I must stay."

"I will not let them take you! I'll fight them for you! I will bring you home with me! You are my mate! I –" SMACK! The sound dissipates in the air as Ayame stands up and glares down at Kouga.

"You are no mate of mine."

"Ayame my love –"

"NO! I will hear none of that nonsense from you ever again."

"But I love you, Ayame!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have ditched me! You wouldn't have attacked my friend! But you did! I hope the castle gates shut on your tail!"

"Ayame –"

"I do not wish to hear from or see you ever again."

"-" Kouga starts to say something but is cut off.

"She clearly stated that you shut up." Khan grabs the back of Kouga's neck to emphasize the point that he remain silent. Khan looks over at Ayame. "Are you finished with this pathetic waste of fur?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome, little Sister."

"What?"

"That is who you are now."

"But why? How?"

"Because I say so and I think it's a good idea. After talking to Kagome and witnessing your lovely goodbye, we agree that you should join our… weird… family. You were like a sister to her when she lived nearby. As I understand it, you two were practically sisters."

"Yes, we were."

"So I see no problem with our decision then. I'm going to throw this wasted corpse over the wall; I'll be back later. Kagome will show you to your room. She's in the library upstairs." Khan leaves, dragging Kouga behind him out of the castle and across the fields.

Ayame walks upstairs in search of the library and Kagome.

Khan slowly drags Kouga down the dirt roads through the villages inside the castle walls and to the castle gates. "I am warning you, and this is the only time I will tell you; if I catch you anywhere near here ever again, I'll kill you." They reach the outer gates. "Now get out of here you filth." Khan throws Kouga over the wall and heads back to the castle.

After a while he turns around and stares at a patch of trees. "Come on out, I know you've been following me."

Kurai runs out and tackles him. "Hugs!"

"Aaaaa!" Khan screams, his voice echoing off the trees.

_**Dear Readers, I thought you might like to know that there are a few sketches of Khan and Kurai on DeviantART. If you can't find them under the keywords Khan and Kurai then look for Kagomepyromiko that's my page.Rosie hater **_


	26. Duel!

_**Ch. 26** – Duel_

A servant walks into Khan's room. She starts humming to herself as she begins cleaning. "This is the worst room! I swear it is!" She talks to herself. "Honestly, the children's room is cleaner then this!" She leaves the room for a minute and comes back with a small cart. She gingerly picks up a piece of clothing off the floor. "One day I'll find something living in here! Most likely a rat, because everything else wouldn't last one night in here!" She tosses the blankets on the bed onto the already full cart. She remakes the bed with new blankets, picks other stuff up off the floor and puts them away. Oliver watches her from underneath the bed as she attempts to scrub the floor. Her gray kimono sleeves are tied back so they're not in the way and her long light brown and slightly blond hair is pulled back into a bun with a pair of chopsticks going through it.

_-She's beautiful…-_ Oliver thinks to himself. _–Wait! What if she sees me!? That might not go over well. 'Lady Kagome! I found a male demon under Khan's bed! He was staring at me!' I can see Khan just laughing his ass off in the background! I'd die of humiliation! I can't let her find me!-_ He turns into a jaguar and moves away from the edges of Khan's bed, blending into the darkness.

Elsewhere in the castle

"I'm lost again! Damn it!" A male, black jaguar demon enters another room. "Well this is the first library I've found. But still no sign of my brother." He notices a black female wolf demon sitting in a chair reading. _–Hmm…-_ He sneaks up behind the chair and gets ready to jump out.

"Don't even think of trying to scare me." He's pinned to the floor with a dagger.

At first he's shocked and scared, but then his expression changes as he turns his attention from the woman's face to the dagger she is holding. "That's such a cool dagger! Can I see it? What kind of design is that? Did you make it? Are you going to kill me with it?"

"Who are you?" She asks coldly.

"I'm Tayasui Touketsu, Lady of the West. What is your name?"

"Kagome." She answers as she lets him get up off the floor.

"Well, Lady Kagome…" He bows. "I have a serious question for you."

"What?"

"Have you seen my brother?" He sounds a bit hyper.

"Who's your brother?"

"Oliver, ice master and top healer of the Southern Lands!"

"Yes."

"I don't know why they let him be the ice master! I wanted to be the ice mater! Watch, I'll conjure up a giant piece of ice!" Nothing happens. "Where's my ice!? Damn it! Now just isn't the right setting, that's all." He looks over at Kagome. "Oops." She's frozen in a solid block of ice. "Oh crud. I thought I had it that time too! I've gotta find Oliver." He runs out of the room, yelling down the hall. "OLIVER!"

Outside

"So do you accept my proposal?" Kurai stares at Khan who is practically mummified with rope to a tree.

"You're an evil fox-girl. I refuse to comply."

"Suit yourself. You're not coming off that tree until you say yes."

(10 minutes later)

"How about now?" Kurai asks innocently.

"Never!" Khan remarks.

"Oh well, your repeated 'no's don't really matter. I've got all day to spend with you." She smiles.

In Khan's room

The servant starts to pull things out from under the bed. Oliver tries to stay out of her way. All of a sudden he's yanked out from under the bed, the shock changing him back to human form. They meet each other's eyes and seem to have a staring contest. She blinks and bows slightly. "Master Oliver! I'm sorry I didn't know you had taken up residence under Khan's bed."

"I'm not living under there!" He defends.

"Then were you hiding from something?"

"…I guess you could say that."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in here? I would've waited to clean."

_-I was too busy watching you.-_ "I didn't want to disturb you. Can I have my tail back please?" _–Unless you want to keep it, by all means don't let go.-_

"Oh!" She releases her grip on his tail. "I'm sorry!"

"That's ok." _–It's fine with me. You can have my tail anytime.-_

"I didn't mean to hurt."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it." _–Ow. My poor abused tail. On the other hand, if you're the one who wants to abuse my tail then do so whenever you wish.- _"What is your name? If I may ask."

"Hoshi, Master Oliver. I am the Chief of Staff for the servants."

"Would you –"

"OLIVER!" Someone shouts outside the room. Touketsu pokes his head through the doorway and spots Oliver. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

_-Note to self: kill my brother.-_ "What do you want Tayasui?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever."

"Why didn't you return home? You've been gone for over a month! Why are you still here!?"

"Because I stayed."

"Why!?"

"Because I can."

"Why aren't you home!?"

"Because I didn't feel like leaving."

"Ok."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Well… uh… I…"

"What did you mess up this time?"

"I tried to conjure up a giant block of ice and uh…"

"And? What happened? You didn't cause a massive flood again did you?"

"No! That was a long time ago!"

"That only happened last year."

"It's still considered a long time ago!"

Oliver sighs. "What the hell did you do?"

"I might of…" He pauses for a second. "IfrozeLadyKagomeinahugeblockofice!"

"What?"

"Ya, so… um… can you help? Please?"

"Dude I barely even heard what you said."

"I accidentally… froze one of your friends."

"Which one?" Oliver looks annoyed.

"Um…"

"Tell me which one of my friends you froze before I kill you Tayasui!"

"It was the wolf girl!"

"Which one!?!" Oliver starts to lose his patience.

"Um… the black one?"

"YOU FROZE LADY KAGOME!"

"It was an accident!" Touketsu tries to defend himself.

"Clearly that was a stupid mistake."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me." _–Yet.­-_ "Apologize to Lady Kagome when she regains consciousness."

"She won't still be awake after she's de-iced?"

"No. She's pyro. We'll be lucky if she's conscious by tomorrow."

Oliver heads to the door and then turns back. "I'll see you some other time Hoshi?"

"Ok."

Oliver runs down the hallway with speed, Touketsu right behind him. "Tayasui! Look what you did!" He points to the giant block of ice in the middle of the room, Kagome slightly visible inside.

"I know what I did! Just un-freeze her so I don't get in trouble."

"Go get Lord Sesshomaru while I try to get rid of all this damn ice."

'Sure!" Touketsu is down the hall in a matter of minutes.

_-Lady Kagome! Can you hear me?!-_ Oliver tries to reach her telepathically. _–Well that's just great. She's already unconscious from being in there too long. And my brother just HAD to ruin my moment with Hoshi! And that might've been my only chance! Grr…-_

_­_Touketsu comes running back.

"What now?"

"I don't know where Lord Sesshomaru is."

"Go left down the hallway, up the stairs and take a right. It'll be the 3rd door on the left."

"What room is that?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's study."

"Ok!" Touketsu runs off again and Oliver goes back to trying to un-freeze Kagome.

Outside

(An hour later)

"Fine! But only because it'll scare Sesshomaru and Kagome and because I think it would be funny to see their faces! Now untie me from this tree!"

"I didn't hear a yes." She smiles.

"Oh for the love of the above! Untie me from this damn tree right now!"

"No, I don't think I will. Not yet."

"Kurai!"

"Yes? Do you have a different answer for me?"

"… I said fine."

"A 'fine' doesn't cut it. I want a yes. Alright?"

He mutters a yes under his breath.

"I can't hear you!"

"I said yes damn it!"

"YAY!" She hugs him.

(1/2 an hour later)

Khan is sitting against a tree with Kurai beside him, playing with a dagger. "So… I guess I'm your… boyfriend now."

"Guess so."

"So what should we do now?"

"How about we just hang out here for a bit longer?"

"Sounds good to me."

Back in the library

Sesshomaru walks in; he looks like he's been beaten or something. "What's so funny Oliver?"

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Oliver laughs. "But you look like you were beaten with a stick, thrown into a tornado or zapped."

"It was worse before. I've actually tried to fix the image I appear to be. But when she's mad there's no stopping her."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome completely dominates everything when she's mad."

"What happened, if I may ask?"

"Well… Khan happened."

"Huh?"

"He told her that I read her journal and she got quite upset."

"Oh."

"No what did you want me here for? I wasn't given any details. Whoever you sent to get me ran off. I'm surprised he's not here yet."

"That would be my brother, unfortunately. And I guarantee he's lost somewhere, again."

"Ok. What did you want Oliver?"

"Well, Tayasui accidentally froze Lady Kagome and I need you to bring her to your room. Hopefully she'll be awake by tomorrow." He gestures to a very blue-colored Kagome lying on a couch. "Her blue coloring should disappear by tomorrow."

Sesshomaru walks over to Kagome and gently picks her up. "I will notify you if she is still like this tomorrow." Sesshy growls slightly.

"If she is I'll do my best to help and you can punish my twin brother. How about that?"

"Very well." Sesshomaru leaves the room, taking Kagome with him.

"I think I'll go find Khan." Oliver goes outside and starts walking around.

(15 minutes later)

"There you are." Oliver finds Khan. Him and Kurai are still sitting against a tree. "Aww… they've fallen asleep. How cute." Oliver saves a mental image of this. He quietly wakes Khan up.

Khan looks up at him, unaware of the situation. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Oliver points to Kurai and then falls over laughing.

"You didn't…" Khan growls, glaring at Oliver.

He just continues laughing.

"You did! You bastard!" Khan tries to attack Oliver but Kurai is sleeping on him. "Damn you!"

"I'd tell Kagome –"

"You wouldn't!"

"If she was conscious." Oliver finishes.

"What?"

"My brother's here."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He felt left out of all the fun here since I left him home." Oliver laughs.

"Oliver!" Khan roars and then remembers the sleeping Kurai, so he changes his tone to a firm whisper. "You're lucky I don't kill you."

"Which is why the image of you two is so nice." He smirks.

"Grr…" Khan glares at him.

"Why don't you sing your girl a song? Well all know you love howling."

"I don't sing."

"But we hear you all the time." Oliver teases.

"Damn you." Khan growls.

"Maybe I should leave you two along for some personal time."

"That's not how it is!"

"Maybe, but that's the way it looks."

"Perv."

"Like you wouldn't get the same idea." Oliver telepathically sends Khan the image of the two sleeping.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"What?"

"If I had a gauntlet I'd smack you with it!"

"Not to the death."

"Chicken."

"No. Lady Kagome would be very upset if I killed you."

"Pft. Fine then, we'll duel tomorrow afternoon."

"In 24 hours. Alright."

"If you don't show up on time you forfeit."

"Alright. No water powers."

"Fine. No ice powers then."

"Fine. Will this be a hand-to-hand fight or are weapons allowed?"

"You get one weapon of you choice."

"Ok." He looks at Kurai. "You might want to bring her to her room. I don't think she's going to wake up and walk there herself."

"You shut up. Don't you have a betrothed to attend to?"

"No. She left a while ago."

"So what made you leave the 'safety' of my room?"

"Hoshi was cleaning."

"So she found you and made you leave."

"Well… no."

"Did you scare her?"

"No."  
"Then what happened?"

"I tried to hide from her –"

"Did she attack you with the duster?" Khan inquires enthusiastically.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Well if you'd let me finish you impatient wolf you'd find out!"

"Well I have a short attention span and you're not telling the story fast enough! You're being really boring!"

"How about I wake Kurai up then?"

"I'll behave, I swear."

"Good. I shifted to demon form and hid but somehow Hoshi was able to grab hold of my tail and she yanked me out from under your bed."

Khan starts laughing.

"It's not that funny. It hurt."

"What did she think?"

"She… thought I was… living under your bed."

This just makes Khan laugh even more.

"We'll see how funny it is now." Oliver tweaks Kurai's ear and she stirs a little bit.

Khan holds onto her protectively. "Back off she's mine." He growls, glaring angrily at Oliver.

"Have a nice night." Oliver laughs, waving and running off.

"You just wait! I'll get you tomorrow!" Khan carefully gets up and picks Kurai up. He brings her inside, to her room and then goes to bed.

(The next day)

Kagome stirs in the late morning. She opens her eyes to find herself in her room. She finds more blankets on the bed then usual, yet she feels like she's freezing. She gets up and looks in a mirror to find her skin a light blue. She surrounds herself with blue flames for several minutes before letting them evaporate in the air and looking in the mirror again. "Well the blueness is gone and I've stopped shivering. But I'm still cold… I think I'll go find Sesshy." She leaves the room and finds Sesshomaru in his study. "Whatcha doin' Sesshy?"

"Reading some papers." He puts down the parchments in his hands and turns towards her. "I'm glad to see that you're awake, and not blue anymore."

"I was when I woke up, but I fixed that. How long was I out for?"

"Only a day."

"24 hours!"

"Oh calm down. Be happy your unconsciousness didn't last longer."

"Fine." She walks over to him. "So what'd I miss?"

"You missed me." He smirks as he pulls her to his chair, into his lap and kisses her.

"Besides you!" She laughs.

"You can't say you didn't miss me." He growls affectionately.

"I didn't say that! You trouble maker!" Kagome accuses. "What else did I miss, Sesshomaru?"

"Khan challenged Oliver to a duel."

"What!?"

"Their match is this afternoon." He pauses for a brief second. "And they both decided on you as the ref."

"Grand." She rolls her eyes. "What are the rules?"  
(That afternoon)

Kagome sits with Kurai and Ayame on the fence on Khan's side of the ring while Sesshomaru, Touketsu and Sen sit on Oliver's side of the ring. Rin and Lindsay-chan sit on the ground, outside the fence; near the middle of the ring admiring a few metal fans Kurai had given them.

Khan points a finger at Sesshomaru and Sen. "You traitors!"

"You might get your ass kicked this time." Sesshomaru states hopefully.

"It's only fair to see you lose at least once." Sen replies.

"You –"

"Silence!" Kagome yells. "The rules are as follows. No powers, you may have once weapon of your choice. Select it now."

"I choose my twin blades so that I may defeat you." Oliver states, brandishing his desired weapon.

"I choose my whip… because I can." Khan unhooks his whip from his belt.

"Ready…" Kagome waits a few seconds. "…Begin!"


	27. Question

_**Ch. 27** – Question_

They both bowed to each other in the ring. Oliver gets on guard and draws his swords the sound from them could barely be heard. Khan on the other hand, stands there loosely staring at his opponent; his whip held softly in his hands. The look on Khan's face was priceless… he was smirking.

" This is going to be fun.." Khan stated and the smirk grew bigger "You know Oliver, I could call Hoshi for your entertainment… she is a good girl too… and she does deserve a break anyway." Khan shrugs and cracked the whip as a call for the girl; the path of the whip was eliminated as it barely missed Oliver's cheek. Oliver looked as if he was in shock.

"… How did you…. What did you… How do you know?" Oliver asks Khan.

Khan smiles "… Cuz I'm good that way…"

"WHY YOU!!!" Oliver takes his blades and slices at Khan who just stands there, still is in his loose stance.

"… You need to calm down if you want to win" Khan breaks the pattern of the blades and blocks with the butt of the whip. One of Oliver's swords flies out of his hand as Khan hits him in the stomach with a punch to the gut that sends Oliver flying to the other end of the ring.

Oliver gasps for air as he looks up at Khan to only see his eyes turning half yellow.

" I need a challenge Oliver…" He stares into Oliver's eyes emotionlessly "… and right now you are not giving me a challenge…"His voice has gotten even deeper.

Oliver stares at Khan as he walks towards himself, only one thought went through his mind "…shit…"

In a flash Khan grabs Oliver's shoulder and takes the whip and wraps it around his neck and in a whisper he hears in his ear "…Did I just hear you say uncle??"

Oliver gasps. "… Nope … no you ….didn't…."

"All right then" Khan then takes Oliver and throws him to the other side of the ring. Oliver stagers to get up as Khan runs over to him. Khan's eyes slowly fill to yellow and in one swift motion he cracks his whip. Oliver grabs his sword and raises it up to block the attack and stabs Khan in the stomach.

Oliver pulls his sword back only to reveal that the sword was cleanly sliced in half and the other half sticking out of Khans side.

"…Ow…" Khan states and then he looks at Oliver, he smirks and falls over, out cold.

Oliver stands up and says "… I won? Wow I won-OUCH" He falls over in pain to only see that his arm had a deep gash that just started to bleed and the back of his leg was covered in blood.

"KHAN!!" Kurai screams jumping over the fence.

"OLIVER!!" Hoshi screams panting for breath…

(Later)

"OW!!! Get away from me! What are you trying to do kill me?!?" Khan's howling can be heard from down the hall.

"The metal has to come out Khan!" Kurai argues.

"NO it doesn't! I think that it looks beautiful the way it is… STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"Well if you just sit still!"

"Leave me alone I am fine!"

"You're still bleeding!"

"SO? I heal!"

Kurai sighs and leaves the room. She walks down the hall to another room and walks in. "How is Oliver doing?"

" He is doing great so Far." Hoshi looks over at Kurai before turning over her attention back to Oliver. He just sits there mutely, a handprint on his face showing that he already learned not to fight back.

"How is Khan?"

"He wont sit still." Kurai sounds a bit aggravated.

"Yup that is Khan. He hasn't changed since I met him. And I've lived here all my life."

" Do you have any advice fro me?"

"…Go get Lady Kagome."

"…okay. And She'll know what to do about him?"

"Hoshi looks over at her and smiles. "Absolutely."

(15 Minutes Later)

"Lady Kagome you're here again?" Kurai walks into the library. "How many times can you be in here in one day."

"I can't help it, I'm a bookworm."

_-No kidding.-_ "I need your help."

"What is it Kurai? Is it my Brother?"

"Well, yes. Khan won't stay still for 2 minutes!"

"Get the rope."

(1/2 an hour later)

"Mmmmm!" Khan screams.

"Good thing you gagged him." Kagome remarks.

"Well you tied him down. It was the least I could do." Kurai smiles.

"When Khan screams the castle seems to shake and the sound is painful to the ears. Any idea how Oliver is?"

Kurai gets a slightly evil glint in her eyes. "Oh he's doing just fine…"

"Really? Do tell." Kagome smiles.

"Hoshi slapped him into submission!"

"I wish I could've taped that! Khan would've loved to witness that!" She laughs.

"He has a nice hand print on his cheek." Kurai hands another piece of metal to Kagome. "If he had behaved in the first place this would've come out whole and not in several pieces."

"That's Khan for ya."

(2 hours later)

Oliver walks into Khan's room. "Still out cold eh? I thought being the way you are, that you'd be awake by now. But then again, it was Lady Kagome who knocked you out." He sits on the side of the bed. "You look like you have a fever…" He checks Khan's temperature. "Oh my gosh! You're burning up! That's how she knocked you out! No wonder you're still out cold!" He runs to get cold water and comes back a few minutes later. "I can't believe she burned you out! She could've _killed_ you!"

(The next day)

"There you are mate." Sesshomaru walks over to Kagome who is currently reading another book. "I thought I'd find you here. You're such a bookworm Kagome." He takes the book from her and places it on a high shelf.

"Sesshy!" She tries to retrieve the book and fails. "You know I can't reach that high! I'm not as tall as you or Khan!"

"You have better things to worry about." He scoops her up in his arms.

"Like what?" She looks at him intently.

"Well I have a meeting in the Eastern Lands with Lord Oikawa, so how about saying goodbye?"

"And why are you going there?"

"A meeting."

"What kind of meeting?"

"A boring one."

"No drinking?" She glares at him.

He sighs. "No."

"Alright then, you can go."

"Oh, so I need permission to leave now do I?"

"Yup."

"And when did this happen?"

"2 minutes ago when I thought of it." She smiles.

"I'll be gone for a few days. If the castle is attacked let Khan handle it. You are not to put yourself in harms way over nothing. Is that understood?"

"No."

"Kagome…"

"You asked. I simply answered."

"Kagome!"

"What!?"

"Just, promise me you won't do anything stupid. Ok?" He hugs her.

She hugs him back. "Yes Sesshy."

"Say it."

"I promise."

"To?"

Kagome sighs. "I promise not to do anything stupid while you're gone."

"Thank you."

"Can you do me a favor since you'll be in the Eastern Lands anyway?" She asks innocently.

"Depends on what it is." He eyes her suspiciously.

"Can you deck Loki? Please?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's been a bit over 3 years and last night I found a threatening not from her."

"How do you know it's recent and that you didn't just find it today by chance?"

"The ink isn't completely dry and she's dumb enough to write the date on it."

"I'll talk to Lord Oikawa about it."

"Why must you be so formal? Can't you be blunt for just once?"

"As a Lord it is my duty to be formal."

"You're no fun." She mumbles.

"No fun am I? We shall see how quickly your mind changes its opinion." He shuts the library door.

(In Khan's room)

"Oh Khan… it's time to wake up…" Kurai says tauntingly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

No response.

"If you think that pretending to sleep will make me go away then you are sadly mistaken. Remember our agreement?" She looks at him thoughtfully. "I think I'll take a nap." She situates herself next to him on the bed and falls asleep holding onto his arm. Khan opens his eyes slightly and looks over at her.

_-That was a one-sided agreement I'll have you know.- _He watches her for a few minutes. _–Yet I don't regret being put in that position. This is kind of... nice.-_ He falls back asleep.

(Outside)

Hoshi sings to herself at she sits under a cherry blossom tree. Oliver attempts to sneak up behind her. "I know you're there, Oliver."

"How can you tell it's me?"

"Your footsteps. Khan is lighter on his feet."

"What about Lord Sesshomaru or Lady Kagome or the kids?"

"Lord Sesshomaru only comes outside when Lady Kagome is outside. The kids are usually running around and laughing."

"And Lady Kagome?"

"Lady Kagome would've called my name."

"Oh."

"I've lived here all my life, I know all the different sounds without being a demon."

"I haven't been in this garden before…"

"That is because this garden is not one of Lady Kagome's."

"Then who's is it?"

"It's mine."

"Is it because you're the staff manager?"

"Lady Kagome gave it to me because we're friends."

"Cool."

"I love this garden. I've spent a lot of time here."

"Hoshi…. I have a question…. That I'd like to… ask you…."

"Yes?" She looks at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Well…. Uh…" He starts to turn a nice shade of pink. "I'd like to know…. If you…."

"If I what?" She asks patiently.

"If you… would…. Maybe….umm…"

"What is it u wish to ask of me?" She tries to encourage him.

"Would you… be…. my girlfriend?"


	28. Kurai vs Setsuko

Ch. 28 – Kurai vs. Setsuko 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Oliver." Hoshi replies sadly.

"…why not?"

"Well, aren't you betrothed to that psycho dragon demon?"

"Lord Hiroto set that. I did not choose her." –It wasn't fair.-

"Do you love her?"

"I don't even like her." –I like you.-

"Then may I… steal you from her?"

"You may do whatever you wish." –Please do.-

"Very well then." She smiles.

"You serious?" –Please please please please please…-

"Yes, I would be delighted to be your girlfriend."

"…Can I have a hug now?"

"Absolutely." She laughs, rising and glomping Oliver.

( The Southern Castle)

"What to do about Oliver… A HA!" Setsuko jumps out of her chair at the lunch table. "I've got the best idea in the whole world!"

"What's that Setsuko? Do you have a problem we should know about?" Hiroto looks skeptically at his daughter.

"No…" Setsuko sits back down and tries to contain her excitement about her new found plan. "It's nothing… honest."

"Ok… I won't ask." –I hope it's not one of those world domination things again.-

"Hey, father?"

"Yes my daughter?"

"It s alright if I go to the Western Lands for a few days? Please?"

"Why?" –Not to reek havoc I hope.-

"I want to see how Oliver is doing." She smiles innocently.

"Sure." –It's good to see that they want to spend time together before their marriage ceremony.-

"Thanks." –I can't wait until I get there so that I may unleash my master plan.-

(Back the Western Castle)

(That afternoon)

"Hey Bro?" Kagome knocks on Khan's bedroom door. "Hello? Are not there or are you just ignoring me?" She slowly opens the door. She bursts out laughing at the scene before her. Khan, asleep on his bed, has his arms wrapped around Kurai, who is also asleep and in turn, has wrapped her arms around Khan's waist; her head resting on his chest.

Khan begins to stir so Kagome attempts to stifle her laughter. –Hmm… I slept really well… I'm completely healed too…ah the benefits of being a healer… Wait a minute. Someone is laughing. Who dares laugh at me? I shall smite thee with one powerful stroke of my trusty whip!- He opens his eyes to see Kagome across the room on the floor laughing uncontrollably. "What is so funny?" He growls.

Kagome looks over at him still laughing. "Sorry… I… didn't… mean to… wake you…"

"Well you did. So tell me what the hell you are finding so funny."

"I told… you that… you liked her…" She laughs.

"What?"

"You and Kurai look so cute together!" She runs off.

"…?" He looks down to find Kurai attached to him. –Oh great.- Then he notices that he's holding onto her. –Uh…- "Damn it Kagome get back here! This is all your fault!"

-Sure, blame me for something you did yourself.-

-I did not do this!-

-I'm assuming that you're completely healed now?-

-Ya, so?-

-And how did you sleep last night?-

-Surprisingly well, I – Kagome!-

-You said it yourself.-

-Get over here so I can kill you.-

-Why?-

-Because I said so.-

-Or is it because you refuse to leave Kurai's side?"

'She has a rather good grip on me.-

-So?-

-I can't pry her off.-

-Or is it that you do not wish to disturb her?-

-…Would you just shut up, get over here and help me!-

-You're on your own with your girlfriend. Why don't you just relax and enjoy your quality time. Bye!-

-Kagome!-

No response.

-KAGOME!-

Still no response.

-Damn it!-

(Outside)

"And what have you two been up to?" Kagome asks her two giggling children.

"We tied Master Jakken to a post!" Lindsay-chan exclaims gleefully.

"Does Okaa-san what to see?" Rin inquires happily.

"Sure." Kagome laughs.

"Follow us Okaa-san!" Rin starts to run.

"I'll beat you there!" Lindsay-chan challenges as she takes off into the air.

"You can't catch Rin!" The little girl tries to run faster.

"Well I can catch both of you." Kagome states as she runs after them.

(A few hours later)

"Hey Kagome?" Ayame looks across the dinner table. "Would it be ok if I take the kids out?"

"Out where?"

"If I take them out… what you call camping."

"Depends on where you're going I guess."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Khan intervenes.

"Why not Bro?"

"What if they're attacked? It's dangerous for them outside these walls."

"Lindsay-chan and Rin should be able to manage ok." Kurai speaks up. "I taught Lindsay-chan how to use metal fans."

"Oh great, just what we need, children that can wield a weapon. And what did you teach Rin?"

"She can use metal fans as well. I taught them both the same weapon so they can do combine attacks. Being so young, by using the same weapon with the same attacks but working together to combine the different attacks, their overall power would be magnified so that they can help defeat a bigger opponent. Going outside would help them become stronger."

"See Khan? Nothing to worry about." Kagome smiles.

"Whatever! Apparently this place is run by females!"

"Well you're the only guy here besides Oliver."

"Who's too busy being on cloud 9 to care!"

"Not my problem. When will you be leaving?" Kagome asks Ayame.

"In the morning, I think, would be best."

"Any idea how long you'll be gone?"

"I'm not sure but if it's over a week I'll send you a message."

"Sounds good to me."

(The next day)

"Ok kids, its time for you to leave. Ayame and Sen are all set to go." Kagome calls to the two girls who are currently running around in the fields.

"Why is Master Sen coming?" Lindsay-chan asks.

"He's going to help Ayame make sure that the two of you are safe."

"Rin is going to miss you Okaa-san!" Rin cries, attaching herself to Kagome's arm.

"It's alright. I'll see you when you come back in a few days. Don't worry Rin; you'll have a lot of fun. You and your sister are going to learn a lot from this experience."

"But what if Rin can't sleep without you reading to her Okaa-san?"

"Ayame has agreed to read to both of you."

"We're going to have a lot of fun Rin! I can't wait to start! C'mon Rin! The adults are getting too far ahead!" Lindsay-chan encourages her sister.

"Ok! Let's catch them!" Rin exclaims.

"Have fun you two." Kagome smiles as she hugs them. "And behave."

(Later)

Setsuko arrives at the castle. "Now… to find Khan…" She decides to fly to the top of the castle so that she may scan the outside area. She spots Khan in one of the training rings, practicing different attacks with his whip. She flies over and gracefully lands on the fence. "My my you're good with a whip." The sound of her voice startles Khan. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Southern Castle? What are you doing here? What do you want?"

" I thought you'd be happy to see me." She smirks.

"Why don't you go bug Oliver, he's in his room."

"But I'm not here for Oliver…" In a flash she is standing in front of him and looking directly into his eyes. "…I'm here for you…" She whispers seductively.

-OMFG! This better not be another Kikyo episode! I do NOT want to go through that again! EVER! It was so disturbing… I couldn't sleep for a few weeks afterwards.-

"Why don't you and Oliver switch places… I know you're a much better deal then him. I can easily change my father's mind. Why don't you come play with me?"

_-It is! Aaaaa!-_ He stands there paralyzed.

"How about it Khan? What do you say to my proposal?" She reaches out a clawed hand to touch his face.

Her hand is immediately slapped and she is shoved backwards when her hand is just inches from Khan's face. "Back off little dragon, this wolf is already mine." Kurai appears between them, looking not so happy.

"Who are you!?" Setsuko demands.

"I'm his girlfriend, bitch. How dare you try to seduce my silver wolf."

"Oh please." Setsuko rolls her eyes. "He can do a lot better."

"Really? Then tell me how."

"I am MUCH better then you. I –" She is immediately pinned to the ground with a dagger at her throat. _–WTF!?! Where did that come from!?!-_

"I challenge you to a duel…" Kurai slaps her across the face. "To the death bitch, at noon. Prepare yourself to die at my hands." Kurai lets her up and starts to walk away.

"And the victor gets Khan!" Setsuko yells.

"So be it. You will see me then." Kurai disappears.

Khan is still standing there. _–That was hot! – I mean, what am I? A piece of meat?-_

"I guess you'll just have to wait for me Khan, sorry." Setsuko turns to Khan. "I'll see you then alright?" She walks off.

"Well I'm not staying here." Khan flees to the safety of his room.

(Oliver's room)

Kurai walks in to find Oliver sitting on the windowsill looking down at something (or someone). "Oliver?"

"Ya?" His gaze doesn't leave whatever is outside the window.

"Would you mind if I killed your betrothed?"

"Setsuko?"

"Yes, would you mind if I killed her?"

"I personally wouldn't but…"

"What?"

"…"

"Oliver? What were you going to say?"

"…"

Kurai goes over and looks out the window to see Hoshi working in her garden, singing to herself. She grabs hold of a curtain and pulls it across the window.

"Hey!" Oliver attempts to see through the fabric and fails. "What do you want!? Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Not until you finish your sentence."

About what?"

"… About me killing Setsuko." Kurai is starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, that. Lord Hiroto might care. She is his daughter after all. Now can you please let go of the curtain?"

"Fine." Kurai releases her hold on the curtain and it falls back into place. She leaves the room and goes to her own room.

(Kurai's room)

"Now what weapons should I use… hmm…"

(1/2 an hour later)

"I think I'll choose them at random during battle."

Khan walks in. "What the hell was all that about?"

"What?"

"Don't try to cover up what you've done by playing innocent. Do you even know what you just did?"

"I challenged a little dragon who invaded my space. I don't see what the problem is with that."

"Setsuko is Lord Hiroto's daughter."

"So?"  
"She's royalty!"

"I don't see your point."

"It would look extremely bad if you killed her. A lot of demons would be mad."

"I don't care what other demons think. So why should I care?"

"You could be killed for challenging a royal!"

"And that would bother you…"

"Hell ya it would bother me! I like you damn it!" ­_–Oh crud.-_

"Yay!" Kurai glomps Khan in a big hug. "I like you too!"

"…" –_I think I just sold my soul…-_

Kurai looks up at Khan. "Are you going to watch me fight this afternoon?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good, cause I can't fight without you by my side."

"You know I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to watch you fight." _–Cause I think it's hot! - I mean, because it's very entertaining to watch.-_

"I will have to call my sister to see where she is. I'm sure she could talk to Lord Hiroto and come back in time for the fight."

"You… have a sister?"

"Yes. We were separated when the ogres attacked us during the night. I haven't heard from her at all and I don't know which direction she was chased in."

"How long were you running from those ogres?"

"… About a week."

"A week! No wonder your condition was so bad!"

"There was more then 5 when the chase started. I managed to kill off one each day."

"So half of them went after your sister and half of them went after you. Correct?"

"Yes."

"For being ogres they were well prepared to handle the two of you. Who is your sister?"

"Zeta. We're actually twins but you'd never be able to tell."

"How do you intend to call her?"

"I can talk to her telepathically when we're separated by long distances through meditation."

"Alright. Then I'll leave you alone for a little while." He walks to the door. "I think I'll go bother my sister…" He leaves.

Kurai sits in the middle of the floor and starts to meditate, trying to find her sister.

–_Zeta?-_

_-Hey Sis! What's up?-_

_-Where are you? Why haven't I heard from you?-_

_-I've been recuperating, sorry.-_

_-Where are you?-_

_-At the Southern Castle.-_

_-You're at Lord Hiroto's place!?-_

_-Ya, why?-_

_-I need you to ask Lord Hiroto for his permission that I can kill his daughter Setsuko.-_

_-Why would you want to do that?-_

_-Cause I ended up here, at the Western Castle. I met a silver wolf named Khan; he's mine by the way so you can't have him. But Setsuko tried to steal him from me so I challenged her to a duel to the death.-_

_-That bitch. Hold on, I'll ask.-_

_(15 minutes later)_

_-He says it's ok.-_

_-Really? I thought he'd be mad because she's supposed to inherit the Southern Lands.-_

_-That isn't a problem anymore. See Hiroto found me in his woods and defeated the last of the ogres. He's been helping me get better ever since.-_

_-So?-_

_-We've gotten along quite well and he asked me to be his daughter.-_

_-He did what?-_

_-Ya, so… then I told him about you and he had no problem with that. So we are now his daughters. Isn't that cool!?-_

_-… Sure…-_

_-When's the match?-_

_-At noon.-_

_-That's just in a few hours! I'll get Dad and head over. I already have a purple crescent moon but you don't have one yet so he'll have to give you one. Wait till you see your room! I have my very own drawing room!!-_

_-What is going to happen to the Southern Lands if I kill Setsuko?-_

_-Nothing bad. Actually it's something fun.-_

_-Ok, how about telling me.-_

_-It will be ours.-_

_-Are you kidding me?-_

_-No. Isn't that the coolest!?!-_

_-…Sure…-_

_-Well gee, don't sound so excited!-_

_-I'll be excited once the initial shock wears off.-_

_-Whatever. See you in a few hours!-_

_-Ok. Bye.-_

_-Later!-_

"Unbelievable…" Kurai looks up at the ceiling. "Trust my sister to completely take over someone else's spot and find it exciting."

"Did you talk to your sister yet?" Khan walks in.

"Yes, I did."

"And?"  
"You're never gonna believe this…"

"Try me."

"She's been living at the Southern Castle. And she's gotten both of us adopted as Lord Hiroto's daughters.

"…"

"Khan?"  
"…"

"Khan?" Kurai gets up and waves her hand in front of Khan's face. "Hello?"

"…"

"Let me know when you're back."

(1/2 an hour later)

"Are you kidding me!?" Khan spazzes out.

"You're back!" Kurai hugs him. "And no, I'm not kidding."

"So then Setsuko… is your sister."

"No, she's not. She's an evil step sister that I was recently told that I may kill."

(15 minutes before noon)

"Dude! Sis over here!" An 8ft. female demon with a purple foxtail waves at Kurai and Khan. She has long, dark purple hair, black eyes and a purple crescent moon on her forehead. "Hi!"

"Zeta!" The two of them hug. "You sure got here fast."

"Dad flew us here. It's so cool to fly!"

"Dad?"

"Oh yea! You don't know each other yet! Dad…" She gestures to the dragon demon. "Meet my sister." She points at Kurai.

"Hello Kurai." Hiroto greets her.

"Um… hi… Lord Hiroto."

"I believe Zeta has told you that I have adopted the both of you?"

"…Yes…"

"Then there is only one more thing left to do."

"What?"

He steps closer to her and touches her forehead gently with an index finger. A moment later a purple crescent moon appears there and he hugs here. "I am happy to see you, my daughter."

"WHAT!" Setsuko separates them and glares at Hiroto. "How dare you call her your daughter! I am your only one!"

"Oh no you are not. And don't you _dare_ touch my sister before the match you bitch." Zeta gets up in her face.

"I thought I got rid of you!"

"Dad decided it best that I stick around, so sorry to disappoint you."

"Setsuko, get away from Zeta." Hiroto demands.

"But father! She's the one that got in my face!"

"I don't want to hear your whining. If you die during this match it will be of no loss to me."

"Father! Do you even hear yourself!? They must've poisoned you!"

"No, they did not. My daughters would never think of doing that."

"They are NOT your daughters!"

"Oh yes, we are." Zeta taps the crescent moon on her forehead.

"FATHER! How could you! How could you do this to me!?!"

"You were never a daughter to me Setsuko, not in the sense that it should have been. You were controlling and threatened everyone so no one wanted to teach you anything or even watch you. You were usually off with some sort of lover thinking you could rule over everyone until I set the betrothal of you and Oliver. Then no one wanted to go off with you for fear that they would all die at my hands. So you became bitter and tried to poison me several times. You never cared a shred for the Southern Lands, just for the power and title you would wield. I hereby strip you of your royal title." He grabs hold of her hands with one hand and lays his other hand over her crescent moon. She screams as he starts to remover it.

"Aaa! What are you doing! That BURNS!"

"It will only hurt for a short while."

"AAAAA! I'll tell mother! I swear I will!"

"Your Mother is DEAD! All of your poisoning finally killed her!" Hiroto cries as he shoves Setsuko away. "After this match I never want to see you again." He walks off.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Zeta speaks up. "Hey Dad! Wait up!" She runs after Hiroto.

"The duel will begin in 2 minutes! Fighters take your places in the ring!" Kagome shouts.

"Hold on a sec, you're forgetting something." Khan grabs hold of Kurai's hand and pulls her to him.

"Huh?"

He kisses her gently on the lips. "…Good luck." He walks off to the sidelines, a light shade of pink.

"…" Kurai walks into the ring, Setsuko appearing on the other side, looking very pissed off with a burn mark on her head from the removal of her crescent moon.

"There have been no rules set for this match! As far as I have been told, anything goes!" Kagome states so that everyone can hear her. "May the best opponent win!" She leaves the center of the ring to join Khan, sitting on the grass, to watch. Hiroto and Zeta sitting near them, all on Kurai's side of the ring.

_-Oh great, here goes nothing.-_ Kurai thinks to herself.

Setsuko stands facing away from Kurai, gathering energy in her palm, the vibrant red aura covering her hand. Kurai takes out a small dagger, it starts to shake in her hand.

-_What have I done…-_ Was the only thought in her mind.

Setsuko let out a cry and pointed her fist at Kurai; the aura went from her straight to Kurai's body. Kurai raised her trembling hand as Setsuko ran at her with everything that she had in her. Kurai blocked the aura blast and the dagger broke. Shards of the dagger fell everywhere and most of the shrapnel landed in Kurai's arm. One huge shard was imbedded in her neck/ shoulder; she winced and screamed. Kurai stepped back and took out a set of throwing stars and started to throw them at Setsuko. The first one missed her head by mere inches as the next soon followed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Setsuko screamed.

"… The next one will not miss." Kurai states as she throws another star at Setsuko.

"Oww!!!" Yells Setsuko as she falls to the ground, the star halfway imbedded in her leg. "You'll pay for that one bitch!!"

"Hey she's my bitch, hoar!!!!" Khan yells. Everyone looks at him with an incredulous look on their faces. "…What? I am just stating a fact."

Kurai takes the opportunity to jump on top of Setsuko, in the process switching the throwing stars with a katana, in her hand.

" I don't want to kill you Setsuko." She starts to bring the katana closer to Setsuko's throat. " …But I will if I have to."

"Well to bad today isn't your lucky day." Setsuko says maliciously. She uses a hidden knife under her robes to stab Kurai in the leg, acid on the knife starting to enter the wound.

"Gahhh!!" Kurai takes the sword and slices off Setsuko's head. Acid slowly falls from the head of her and her body.

Kurai rolled off of her body and got up slowly, walking toward the edge of the ring. She looked at Khan and feinted. Khan was beside her in a flash and caught her, taking Kurai and leaving the ring, heading toward the woods.

"Kurai…" Hiroto starts to go after them but is stopped by Kagome.

"Please, Lord Hiroto. Give them some time, she'll be alright."

"Are you sure she doesn't need me?"

"She is in my Brother's hands. There is no place safer then that for her. Trust me."

"If you say so Lady Kagome. I am obliged to restrain my thoughts and actions to whatever it is that you wish of me, this being your land."

"I would hope that you would just trust me as a friend and not because it is law. I'm sorry you feel that way." Kagome walks off to the castle.

"Dad! Now you hurt her feelings!" Zeta shakes her head. "I know you're still suffering inside because of Mom but Lady Kagome would never do us any harm. She has a family and kids that she cares for. Have you seen any of the Western Lands' people? They all love her. Why? Not because they're supposed to like her, but because she cares for them. She cares about what happens to every little thing, whether she wants to admit it or not. Look at her brother; did you not see the compassion and feeling in Khan's eyes when Kurai looked at him before she feinted? He loves her. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry Zeta."

"Don't say you're sorry to me. Go apologize to Lady Kagome."

"Alright. I'm going." He hugs her. "You're such a good daughter."

"That's my job!" She smiles.

"YES! I'VE FINALLY MADE IT!" They look towards the castle to find Touketsu dancing around in front of the door; a short glimpse of Kagome shutting the door behind him doesn't go unnoticed either. "I'M FINALLY OUT! I'M FREE! FREE! FREE!"

"That isn't… who I think it is…." Zeta looks horrified. "Please no…. I thought he was gone for good this time…. Aw man…"

"You've been here this whole time Touketsu?" Hiroto asks the hyper demon.

"Heck ya I was!" He then realizes who he's talking to. "Lord Hiroto! My apologies, I didn't know it was you!" He bows. "I was imprisoned within this maze for days! It was only by the use of my great intellect that I was able to escape with me life!"

"I see…"

"Therefore I am better skilled then by brother! For he would've not been able to complete such a dangerous task for those that are cleverly skilled!"

"Uh huh…."

"As the better champion I humbly ask that I be labeled as the much more skilled ice master!"

"… Why don't you discuss that with my daughter…." Hiroto gestures to Zeta. "I have something else to attend to…" He enters the castle.

"Dad! You can't just –" The castle door shuts behind him. She sighs. "Never mind…" She turns to Touketsu who is currently dancing around her. "Will you stop that!" She shoves him over.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" He gets back up and continues to dance around her.

"You… are… infuriating…" Zeta growls. "Are you quite finished yet?"

"No! Not yet!"

"…" She sets his tail on fire.

"Aaa!!! I'M ON FIRE!" He flails around.

"Now you are." Zeta smiles in appreciation of her fine work.

"I'M ON FIRE! HELP! HELP! HE-"

"Will you shut up!" Oliver is standing in front of him in a quick flash. "You're an ice demon for goodness sake and you can't put out a simply fire!?! Just use your common sense! Oh right… you don't have any… what a shame. Go jump in the pond over there!"

"Weeee!" Touketsu runs and jumps into the pond. "Look at me! I'm swimming!"

"Why did I have to have a twin… why…..?"

"I like my twin."

"That makes one of us." Oliver turns to see Zeta. "Hello Zeta."

"Oliver."

"I'm just gonna… leave now."

"Ok. Have fun."

"Ya just, make sure my brother doesn't drown."

"But that would be amusing."

"I know. But he's not allowed to die yet."

Zeta sighs. "…ok…" Oliver runs off, to who knows where.

(Inside the castle)

Hiroto starts to search various rooms on the 1st floor with no luck in finding Kagome. He locates the staircase for the next floor and decides to try his luck.

(A few hours later)

Hiroto finally reaches the 5th floor. "How fast can she get through this castle? How many floors are even left?" He looks around. "Well let's go over the floor plans…" He creates a picture in his head and studies it for a few minutes. "Only the towers from this floor. That's good." He searches some more rooms. After even more time has gone by he gets to the last room, which just happens to be in the tallest tower, so he starts climbing stairs. "And all of this just for an apology. Though I really am sorry, this is a pain. She knows how to hide really well and where." As he finally reaches the door he finds it locked. "Oh great, lets just make things more complicated for everyone." He melts the lock with a few light flames. He then presumes to gently open the door. The scene before him makes him stop in his tracks to take in every little detail, his eyes wide in horror.


	29. The retrun of Loki

_**Ch. 29** – The return of Loki_

The walls and ceiling were marked with blood, the floor covered in it. The dark, slimy red coloring and indifferent smell gave the warning that it has been freshly shed. Hiroto's gaze found its way to the open window, a figure leaning against the stained wall, sitting on the floor crying. "Lady Kagome…" Hiroto remarks slowly and gently, trying to avoid scaring her.

Kagome looks upon hearing her name, tears falling without relent from her face to the now slightly damp floor. She looks at him, yet she seems to be looking right through him. "… What… do you… want?" She speaks after a few minutes, her voice a hallow whisper.

"What happened?" He starts to walk over. "Are you hurt at all? Why are you crying?" He kneels down in front of her. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I shouldn't have said that. Please… talk to me."

"… It is… not safe… for you… here. Go… home…"

"I'm not going to leave you up here alone."

"… Take everyone… and leave this place."

"I will not repeat my last statement."

"You will die… if you stay here. You must… get everyone… away from here. Or else… we will all die."

"What are you talking about?" He reaches out to her.

"No, don't." She recoils. "Leave… me alone."

"You're shaking and you've obviously been scared. I'm not going anywhere. Please, let me help. Tell me what happened. I will not desert you."

"He's back… you must warn everyone. Get them to safety."

"Who? Who's back?"

"… The evil one has returned…"

"I'm going to get Khan ok? I'll be right back." Hiroto slowly gets up and walks backwards to the door so he can watch her, just incase she tries to do something stupid in her poor state of mind. "Stay here." He leaves the room and flies down the stairs. "KHAN!"

Khan appears at the bottom of the stairs some odd seconds later. "Lord Hiroto?"

"We have a problem, I need your help."

"What is it that you have need of me for sir?"

"Something bad has happened and I don't know what it is. You need to come talk to Lady Kagome. Now."

"Where is she?"

"Up the stairs –" Khan is gone in a flash. "…Nice to know I'm apparently not allowed to finish my sentence."

(Back upstairs)

Khan slowly opens the door and leaves it open so the lighting from the stairs will add to the slowly dimming lighting in the room. "Kagome…" He spots her across the room. _–Oh shit. Something definitely isn't right. And something smells funny in this room. Maybe it's the dried blood everywhere.-_ He walks over to her, eyes full of concern. "What happened here, tell me."

"The evil one… has returned…"

"I don't like being up here, its kind of creepy. Why don't we go downstairs." He reaches out to her.

She flinches and sheds a tear. "…"

His eyes widen as he recognizes a certain scent and his feeling of concern grows. "Naraku… was here." He looks back down at Kagome and notices something that he had not noticed before. _–There's something behind her… and she's holding onto something. I'm gonna need some help.-_ He thinks for a minute or two before calling out quietly. _–Oliver!-_

No response.

_-OLIVER!-_

_-Mm? What?-_

_-Get your ass up here.-_

_-Why? What if I'm busy?-_

_-I suggest you get over here if you don't want me to send Kurai to kick you out of your room. And who knows what she'll find in that room of yours of what she'll do to get you out of your room.-_

_-…Coming.-_

(5 minutes later)

"Alright, what do you want you –" Oliver walks in only to stop in his tracks and stare at the walls.

"Want to finish your sentence."

"…What?"

"I'm going to pick up my Sister."

"So?"

"I need you to get whatever's behind her and what she's holding. And Lord Hiroto, I know you followed him up here."

"Can I help at all?" He peeks through the open door.

"I need you to get water, a lot of it."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"OK. I can do that." He leaves and comes back several minutes later. "Is 4 buckets good?"

"Ya, that's fine. Ready?"

"Anything else I can do?"

"…You can help Oliver."

"Ok. Ready."

"Oliver?"

"Just say when." Oliver looks at Kagome. "Good luck Khan."

"Now." Khan grabs Kagome and pulls her away from the wall, one arm around her waist and the other across her arms. Oliver seizes whatever she was holding onto tightly and Hiroto takes possession of whatever was behind her.

"NO!" Kagome shrieks, the sound hurting their ears. "NO!"

"Kagome it's ok! Calm down!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T! HE'S MINE! GIVE HIM BACK! LET GO OF ME!"

"Calm down damn it!" Khan continues to hold onto her struggling form. "You need to calm down before you hurt yourself!"

"GIVE HIM BACK! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! PLEASE! NO!" She continues to shriek. "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" Tears pour down her face.

"If you don't… calm the hell down… right now… I'll drown you."

"LET GO!" Her eyes glow blue and fiery purification sparks start to appear in the air. "LET ME GO!" She continues to cry out.

"I'm sorry." Khan states quietly. The water comes spiraling out of the buckets, circling the two before engulfing them in a giant water-filled bubble. Hiroto and Oliver watch the scenario play out for 20 climatic minutes. After that the water splashes all over the floor, completely dampening it. Khan just stands there, Kagome limp in his arms.

"What took you so long?" Oliver asks.

"Sorry I was trying not to kill her."

"Well now we know why she was so distressed."

"Enlighten me as to why then."

Oliver holds up a head. "Naraku came to drop off Lord Sesshomaru."

"Both pieces." Hiroto lays the body gently on the floor.

"And that's why she wouldn't stop shrieking." Khan reasons. "She thought we were taking him away from her. I'm sorry Kagome." He looks at Oliver and Hiroto. "Leave him here for now, its safer that way. Tell no one."

"Why not? The servants, soldiers and everyone else in the Western Lands must know that my cousin, their Lord, is dead."

"Not yet. They don't need to know now. That will cause problems and as you just witnessed, Kagome is clearly not ready to handle reality. I'm going to bring my Sister to her room. I suggest you two go to bed, tomorrow does not look like a fun one." They all leave the room and go their separate ways.

(Kagome's room)

Khan walks in and gently lays Kagome down on the bed. She whimpers as he releases his protective hold on her. "I'm sorry Kagome." He sits in the windowsill. "I never thought I'd see the day when Sesshomaru is dead. I remember the first time I saw him; we were friends ever since that fateful day that we met. I was a young teenager wandering around the different lands taking on challengers. I was walking through a meadow and Sesshomaru ran into me, quite literally. It was a good thing that I have a hard head otherwise I probably would've been knocked unconscious for a little while. Anyways, so I challenged him to a duel. And I won." He stares out the window at the sky. "The stars are really nice tonight… well back to my story. So he asked what I wanted from him since I was the victor. I asked him for a shirt. Ya, I could've asked for anything and probably gotten away with it. But my last shirt had gotten shredded by my last opponent, who by the way, I killed for that because it was my favorite shirt. But anyway, so I followed him home and got myself a nice new shirt, which became my new favorite shirt. He asked me to be his training partner, so for having nowhere else to go, I stayed. I've been here ever since. Good times… good times." He falls asleep.

(The next day)

Khan wakes up and looks around. "I have a bad feeling about today… where's Kagome?" He searches the room. _–Shit. Where'd she go?-_ He immediately shoots out of the room and straight up to the tower room. 5 seconds later he's tarring a dagger out of Kagome's hands. "Don't even think about it!" He rips it away from her grasp. "Don't you _dare _do that ever again!"

"No! Khan please!"

"Absolutely not! You are forbidden to kill yourself!"

"But Khan I want to be with him!" She cries.

"You are not to do anything stupid, like killing yourself, that you'll regret later! Is that understood?"

"Khan please –"

"Is that understood!?!"

"…Yes…"

"Good." Khan walks to the door. "You may have some time to think now." He leaves, taking the dagger with him. He goes downstairs to check on Kurai.

"Why…" Kagome holds onto a lifeless hand. "Why did you have to die… I love you… I'm lost without you…"

"It's so nice to know you feel that way about me." A voices comes from somewhere inside the room.

"Sesshomaru…" She looks at him hopefully.

"It's just too bad…" The head reattaches to the body and he stares up at her. "That you don't remember my name." His appearance changes to a man with black hair, black eyes and an evil smile.

"Naraku –"

He silences her with his hand and drags her over to him with the other, holding her on his lap. "Did you really think that you would never see me again?" He whispers in her ear tauntingly. "Will you submit to me this time? There is no Sesshomaru to hold you back."

_-K-!-_

_-And there is no communicating with your brother. That will not be allowed.-_

She tries to call out again but finds herself unable to reach outside her mind. She tries to bite him so he pulls his hand away from her mouth laughing.

"You do amuse me so. Why don't you come home with me? My place is much better then this. And… we could have some fun." His eyes light up.

"I rather die then go anywhere with you." She remarks coldly.

"You have a string sense of heart… but what happens when I poison it?" A giant claw rips through her flesh and she is unable to move. He stands up, taking her with him. "I can't wait to see you again my dear. You must remember; you belong to me." He pulls his claw out, a hole pierced through her heart remains, covered in a black substance. She falls to the floor gasping for breath. "Don't worry my sweet, it will all be over soon. And then you will finally be where you belong, at my side as my mate. You will see me again soon." He evaporates into a giant purple cloud and disappears outside the window.

Kagome is laying on the floor, still having trouble breathing. She soon falls unconscious and the wound starts to close around the black substance penetrating the inside of her heart.

(In Kurai's room)

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." Khan sits in a chair.

"It's just the wounds from my own dagger when it broke that have yet to heal completely."

"As long as you are ok, that is all I care for."

"Then can I have a hug?" Kurai smiles innocently.

"…Sure…" Khan gets up, walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Thank you." She kisses him before he gets far enough away.

He turns a light shade of pink. "… You're… welcome…" All of a sudden he shudders. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right." He speeds down the hall. "I'll return later!"

(In the tower room)

Khan, with his now very little patience, breaks down the door only to have his nose flooded with a foul scent. "Naraku…" His eyes show to be holding a light shade of yellow against their silver coloring as he checks the entire room. He looks to the floor to find an unconscious Kagome who appears to be in a lot of pain. "I can't believe that bastard has done it again… and I wasn't here to kick his ass." He glows silver as his healing powers try to find any damage done to Kagome.

(15 minutes later)

Khan puts Kagome in her bed and sits in the windowsill. "It just doesn't make any sense." Khan talks to himself. "She is obviously in a lot of pain… yet I can't detect any damage. What the hell did he do? I didn't see any wounds on her when I got there and there aren't any now. What could he have possibly done to hurt her that I would not be able to find?"

(That afternoon)

Khan is sitting outside in a tree. "So what possibilities are there? It's Naraku, he wouldn't have healed her… maybe he poisoned her mind. No, I would've heard her scream, and besides, that's my job, in a certain sense… why the hell did Kurai kiss me? I am a butt ugly bastard and she's well, her! Why am I thinking about this! I am not supposed to!! I wonder what Hoshi is doing to Oliver at the moment. I would pay good money to see him try an con her into mating… That is it! Naraku forced Kagome to not call me! The stupid fucker! Where is Sesshomaru at the moment, I need guidance in this situation! Where the hell is he!?! Gahhh… why did Kurai kiss me?!? Why!!!"

All of a sudden Kurai appears on the branch next to him. "Hey Khan! Whatcha doin'?"

"Aaa!" Khan falls out of the tree, hitting every other branch on the way down and landing on his head. "Ow."

"Did I scare you?" She smiles innocently.

"No, I'm used to people randomly showing up out of nowhere when I'm going off on tangents and trying to figure something out."

"Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping to catch you off guard."

"Why?" _–Dare I ask.-_

"No reason…" She jumps out of the tree and lands at Khan's feet.

"Like I'm gonna believe that from a devilish fox-girl like you."

She suddenly tackles him without warning. "Hugs!" She holds onto him.

_-Aaa! It burns! Well actually, it doesn't. And it's kind of… nice… what? Damn you! I will never conform to your evil ways! NEVER!- _"What the hell?"

"I got you!"

"…So you do. Question is, what are you going to do now?"

(Inside the castle)

Hiroto paces around in Sesshomaru's study. Kagome walks in and doesn't even acknowledge his presence. "Lady Kagome?"

"…Lord Hiroto." Her voice sounds kind of hallow. She goes over to Sesshomaru's desk and starts going through different papers.

"What are you doing?"

"… What are you doing in here?"

"I was thinking."

"…Why would you be here, in this particular room? Why don't you go outside."

"I think this room is a nice one. Your voice doesn't sound the same as usual. Is something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong with me. You are just thinking too much. Why don't you sleep."

"Sleep? It's the middle of the day."

"Why don't you sleep anyway." She starts to walk over to him.

"Lady Kagome…" Hiroto backs into a wall. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I am fine. You on the other hand, are not." She thrusts a hand forward and shoots him with a purification shock. He doesn't even have time to scream as he immediately becomes unconscious, Kagome having shocked his heart. He slumps down the wall and hits the floor with a soft thud. "Good dragon." She goes back over to Sesshomaru's desk and continues going through all the papers, obviously searching for something.

(Elsewhere)

"Where are we going?" Touketsu asks for the 15th time.

"I am going to see Lady Kagome. You can go lock yourself in a broom closet." Zeta tries not to lose her patience.

"Oh yeah! Oliver's friend!"

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because Lord Hiroto said to spend time with you since we're going to be together for a long time." He grins.

"… You don't… mean what I think you mean… you better not…"

"Just wait till later! We'll get a huge super cool room!"

"Oh no…" She stops to face a wall and starts whacking her head against it.

"Hey! What are you doing that for? You're gonna hurt yourself doing that!" He gets really close to her face. "Are you listening to me?"

She turns a slight pink and punches him. "Get away from me."

(About an hour later, outside)

Loki arrives at the front gates. "It's so nice to be back home." She smiles evilly. "Now to find my ward…" She walks through the fields to the front door.

Khan appears in front of her. "What are you doing back here bitch?"

"I'll have you know, Khan, that I am here to see Kagome."

"That's **_Lady_** Kagome to you, lowlife."

"How _dare_ you call me a lowlife! I am royalty!"

"You are not welcome here bitch!"

"Still hate me do you?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you'll just have to deal. Now if you'll get out of my way, I have to see Kagome."

"**_Lady_** Kagome!"

"Whatever. Let me pass."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." She pulls out a dagger.

"Touch him and you're a dead bitch." Kurai appears behind her, holding a dagger at her throat. "Drop it."

"Aw, you have a love bug Khan. How sweet. I hate sweet." She twirls around and whacks Kurai on her injured arm, making Kurai drop her dagger and hold onto her arm. She grabs hold of the back of Kurai's neck and hold her dagger close to Kurai's head. "Let me through or I'll cut off her pretty little head."

Khan just stares at her.

"Make your decision quickly."

"…Fine." Khan moves out of her way.

"A wise decision." Loki walks to the door, dragging Kurai with her. When she reaches the doorway she throws Kurai at Khan and proceeds through the door. "Later love birds." She finds Sesshomaru's study and shoves open the door. "There you are Kagome. You know I didn't get a very nice welcoming from your brother. You will have to fix that."

"I can only do so much right now, Warden."

"Oh good, you remembered proper etiquette."

"Here are the files on everyone that has been requested." Kagome hands over a neatly filed stack of papers.

"Oh good, I wasn't sure if you'd get the directions right."

"You do not need to concern yourself with giving me many directions, Warden. I have my orders from Master."

"Even better. You know, I like you a lot better this way."

"I am glad you approve, Warden."

"WHAT!?!" They both look over to find a stunned Khan standing in the doorway. "You did NOT just call her Warden!"

"And if she did? What are you going to do about it Khan? She is being programmed."

"PROGRAMMED!!! What the hell did you do!?!" He runs over and puts distance between Kagome and Loki. "Get out of here! NOW!"

"I can't go yet. My job isn't done."

"Get the hell out of this castle before I rip your head off!"

"I am not finished here." She reaches out to Kagome.

"Get the fuck away from my Sister you bitch!" Khan smacks her hand away. "Don't you ever touch her! She doesn't need to be tainted with your filth!"

"Maybe you should sleep."

"What?"

"Just like your friend over there." She points to Hiroto. "How about it Kagome."

"…" Kagome reaches a hand up towards Khan.

"Kagome…" Khan doesn't want to believe what he's witnessing.

Purification sparks show at her fingertips. They start to glow more as her hand gets closer to his heart. Then she suddenly pulls her hand back, closing her hand and burning herself. "I refuse to hurt my Brother. Especially not under the commanding of you."

"You will pay for your insolence." Loki smacks Kagome across the face hard enough for the sound to vibrate through the room. She leaves a set of claw marks on Kagome's cheek. "I will return again. And when I do you better remember your place, ward." She jumps out the window.

"Kagome… what is going on?" Khan looks closely at his sister and notices that her eyes are darker then usual. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I am sorry. I will be punished for that." She starts to walk away.

Khan grabs hold of her wrist gently and stops her from leaving. "Tell me what is going on here. I want answers and I want them now."

"There is nothing wrong. Everything is fine."

"Your tone of voice is not the same either. Are you sick?"

"No. I am fine."

"What happened to Lord Hiroto."

"He is sleeping."

"I see that. Did you do that?"

"I was only following orders." She pulls her arm away and heads out the door.

"Only following orders… from who?" He starts to go after her down the hallway but he stops and looks over at Hiroto. "… I'll send Oliver to come help him." He follows after Kagome. "What did you do to Lord Hiroto?"

"I put him to sleep, nothing more."

"Who told you to do that?"

"It is not needed for you to know who. Only that it has been done. Please leave me alone." She walks into her room and shuts the door on him and locks it.

"Pft. Like a lock is going to keep me out?" He goes to his room and jumps from his window to her window. "Naraku told you to hurt Lord Hiroto, didn't he?"

Her eyes shift to their normal coloring. "Khan you should be with Lord Hiroto, not me. I gave him a purification shock! I hit his heart! I was supposed to do the same to you, I'm sorry."

"I saw that. But what is going on?"

"I don't know. I'm losing myself. I can see what I'm doing but I can't stop myself. I'm sorry I almost hurt you." She cries.

"It's ok…" He goes over and hugs her, holding onto her. "Shh… you didn't hurt me. But I need you to talk to me so I can help you. Oliver is taking care of Lord Hiroto so don't worry about him. We're all worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I'm being pulled away from myself."

"Then just talk to me while you're here."

"It's Naraku. He's doing this and I don't know how to fight him. I'm just so scared."

"There is no need to be frightened. I will kick his ass soon enough. I bet he's just hiding cause he's afraid of me kicking his ass." Khan smiles.

"He has Sesshomaru, I know he does. I can feel it."

"Do you know where?"

"In the dungeon of his dark castle."

"Any idea where the castle is?"

"No. I've tried to find that out while he's in control so that I would have something, but there is nothing. I cannot find him. And every time I get close everything goes blank and all I hear is his taunting voice and chilling laughter."

"We will find a way to get him back, I promise."

"I don't even know if he's… still alive."

"He is."

"How do you know?"

"It's Sesshomaru we're talking about. He may have some issues, but he wouldn't let Naraku stand in his way of coming home to you. He loves you too much."

"How will we get him back? I can't even control myself."

"Well first we've got to figure out how Naraku is controlling you. What happened in that tower room while I was absent?"

"I was talking to Sesshomaru… or at, I thought I was. And then he came alive and changed into Naraku. It was so scary. I tried to call you, really I did." She cries.

"Shh… it's ok. Then what happened?"

"He started taunting me and said that contacting you would not be tolerated. He tried to get me to go with him. And when I didn't he –" She stares off into space.

"What?" He looks down at her. "What is it?"

"Leave."

"Huh?"

"Leave now."

"What are you talking about?" He notices her eyes starting to shade over. "Oh. That."

"Go now!" She shoves him away from her, her eyes almost completely dark and hides under the bed.

"Oh shit." He hears sounds of her fighting with herself. "I think now is a good time to leave. I will be back later to try to talk with you again. Until then, I'll make sure you stay in your room so you don't do anything stupid." He jumps out the window and returns to his room.

(The next day)

"Kagome?" Khan opens the door slowly and looks around the room. "Are you sane?"

"Define that term for me won't you." She's standing right next to the door where he can't see her. She tries to attack him with a clawed hand but he shuts the door on her.

"Nope." He re-barricades the door and walks down the hallway. "I'll try again later."

Hiroto finds Khan in the hallway. "How is Lady Kagome?"

"I'll let you know next time I can talk to her."

"She wouldn't escape through the window would she?"

"She can't. She hates heights, and we're on the 3rd floor. Besides I took some time while she was sleeping to board it up."

"And she didn't wake up and hear that?"

"No. She can sleep through my howling. And if she can do that then she can sleep through just about anything."

"May I visit her later?"

"… Only if you want to take the chance of being purified again. But it would be worse then the little shock she gave you."

"You call that a little shock?" Hiroto looks bewildered.

"Lord Hiroto, if only you know how much purification energy she has. Sometimes it's scary. You know, earlier on in their relationship she almost killed Sesshomaru because of that. She all most purified him to death and she was only holding his hand."

"Ouch."

"You should've seen him when he came home. It was funny as hell. Looked like he had been used as a living lightening rod."

"That must've been a sight."

"It was. His hair was all fuzzy and sticking up."

"Now that sounds funny."

"It was the topic of my amusement for a while."

(Lunchtime.)

"Hey Khan?"

"Yes Lord Hiroto?"

"Do you think it would be alright if I go see Lady Kagome now?"

"I suppose we could go see if she's non-possessed."

"Dad!" Zeta comes charging over.

"Yes my daughter? What is it?"

"You did NOT pair me with Touketsu! Please tell me that's not true!"

"Well…"

"IT IS!!! This is totally unfair! How could you pair me with an idiot like him!? At least pair me with a decent looking idiot!"

"I'm sorry. He volunteered himself."

"He did WHAT!?! He didn't tell me THAT!"

"Gee I wonder why…" Khan walks down the hallway.

"Why don't you take it up with Touketsu for now, I'm busy right now."

"Doing what?"  
"I'm going to see Lady Kagome."

"Ok. Have fun." She starts to walk in the opposite direction. "How should I kill Touketsu for this… hmm…"

(Kagome's room)

Khan un-barricades the door and opens the door slightly. This time using his acute sense of smell to pin point Kagome's location in her room. He finds her sitting on her bed quietly. _–Kagome?-_

"I cannot talk to you through telepathy like we do sometimes Khan. I can't answer you."

"But can you hear me calling you?"

"Slightly, your voice is faint and far away."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"It is safe for now if you'd like to come sit with me."

"I've brought Lord Hiroto with me. He wanted to see you."

"Alright. Then you can both come sit with me for a few minutes."

Both demons walk in; Hiroto stands in front of Kagome while Khan sits next to her on the bed. "How are you Lady Kagome?"

"I am doing ok at the moment Lord Hiroto."

"I'm sorry I said those things to you before. I know I hurt your feelings. And for that, I am deeply sorry."

"A simple misunderstanding is the least of our problems. Don't worry about it."

"Why did you shock me?"

"… I did not do it on purpose. I am sorry I hurt you, I was not in my right mind."

"Oh. Were you possessed? You sounded different, hallow like and your eyes were dark."

"…Yes. I was. And I'm still having those spells. I know he did something. But I can't remember exactly what he did."

"Well I just wanted to see if you were ok. I'm gonna go talk to Zeta about Touketsu." Hiroto walks to the door. "I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with your brother while your still here for the time being."

"Yes, thank you."

He nods to her and leaves the room.

"So what do you remember?"

"Talking to what I thought was a lifeless corpse. Being silenced and dragged closer. Trying to call you and being taunted. The chilling sound of his laughter, when I tried to fight back. Then pain and darkness."

"Would you let me into your mind?"

"I don't think you'd like it in there. Even I don't like it in there. Not the memories of horror at least."  
"I'm asking for your permission to enter your mind so we can try to find out what it is that he did to you. Will you allow me access to your mind or not?"

"…Yes."

"Then hold still." He gently places a hand on her head. "Ready?"

"Anytime before I get possessed again is good."

"You shouldn't get so excited, it's bad for you."

"Very funny."

"I thought so." He glows slightly silver as he uses a little bit of power to holographically enter her mind. All of a sudden he is flooded with pictures of various memories. _"Wo. How many pictures do you have?"_

"_More then you. I'm older then you."_

"_Not if you don't count the years before you were reincarnated you're not. Now where are your memories of yesterday."_

"_Here." _She shows him a shredded picture frame. _"I can't put it together with him able to control me."_

"_That's fine. I love puzzles."_

"_Then I am going to sleep while you put together the pieces."_

"_Alright. Have a nice nap."_

"_I will."_

He doesn't here her for a while. _"I hate puzzles like these! Too many tiny little pieces! Damn you puny puzzle pieces!"_

(An hour later)

"_Does having half of the puzzle done count? No, I suppose not. Well it's almost done. Do I get partial credit? Hey what's this?" _He catches a picture frame as it whizzes by. He watches it as the memory starts to play. _"…Duck… tape…? But where's the duck? I don't get it. So that sticky silver stuff is called tape? Seems like a convenient object. Hmm… I wonder if I can acquire this silver stuff…"_ He touches the center of the frame and his hand is pulled into it. _"Wahh!"_ He yanks his hand back.An object appears to be in his hand that he wasn't holding before. _"Huh?"_ He inspects it closely. _"It's the silver stuff! Cool! Well that was odd… but highly effective. Nice to know that she didn't lock her memories from me. So if this stuff keeps things intact and has various other interesting abilities, then it should be able to hold this stupid picture frame puzzle together. That way he can't shed it again while he's in control and I won't have to redo the whole damn thing." _He flips the picture frame over carefully and starts taping. _"Hey, this is fun."_

(20 minutes later)

"_Just a few more pieces and some more of this awesome silver stuff and I'll be finished." _He smiled triumphantly. _"And then I'll kick Naraku's ass."_ Suddenly everything starts to shake violently. _"Eh? What the hell is going on?"_

"_I have to kick you out."_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Sorry Khan, but if he finds you in here we'll be in a lot of trouble."_

Khan opens his eyes to find himself on the floor of Kagome's room. "You shoved me off the bed."

"It was the only way to wake you! Now go!" Her eyes are half clouded over.

"Are you going to be ok?" Khan asks as he goes to the door.

"Depends on how fast you can finish a puzzle."

"I almost finished it."

"You will have to try again later. I can't fight him if I don't know how. I don't remember what he did. You're the only one who can find out."

"Gee, no pressure or anything right?"

"Definitely not. Now get out of here, I can't hold him off much longer."

"Later." Khan runs out of the room and re-barricades the door yet again.

(Kurai's room.)

"Can I talk to you Kurai?" Hiroto stands in the doorway.

"Sure Dad. What's up?"

"I want to send you and your sister along with Touketsu and Oliver home."

"Why?"

"Because it's getting too dangerous around here."

"But Oliver has a girlfriend here."

"Hoshi can go with you."

"How did you know it was Hoshi?"

"… Khan told me."

"And you want me to leave him behind?"

"I have talked to him and he agrees that it is best. He doesn't want to see you get hurt again, as do I."

"But I don't want to leave. I want to stay. I should be fighting alongside him."

"It's too dangerous here."

"I have the power of weapon assimilation. I'd like to see Loki take me on."

"Just because she threatened to kill Khan doesn't mean that you have the right to kill her." He pauses for a minute. "Alright, so it does. But still, it's best for you to go home. You are an heir to the Southern Lands. I need you to help Zeta take charge of the castle while I'm gone since your mother is dead."

"…Alright. But you owe me for this."

"Thank you my Daughter." He hugs her.

She hugs him back. "You are welcome Father."

(2 hours later)

"Is everyone all set to leave?" Hiroto looks around. Oliver is in his jaguar form and Hoshi is riding with him. Touketsu is also in his jaguar form and Zeta in her fox form. Kurai is currently clinging to Khan's arm. "… I guess not. Why don't you two start out." He speaks to Oliver and Touketsu; they take off at a brisk run, Hoshi clinging to Oliver's fur.

"I'm supposed to be fighting with you side by side." Kurai protests.

"I would not be able to handle seeing you get hurt. I would be upset at myself for letting that happen."

"But I want to fight with you!"

"And I want you to be safe. Besides, the Southern Lands need you to keep everyone in check. I need to help my Sister. And Lord Hiroto needs to help control things here."

"I could help with that."

"You just don't want to leave."

"Nope." She smiles, hugging him.

"Pest." He hugs her back.

"You know you love me."

"… Yeah…"

"I love you too." She kisses him gently, turns into her fox form and races off with Zeta to catch up with the guys, and Hoshi, who are now well ahead of them.

Khan stands there for a few minutes, staring after her, his eye twitches every few seconds. "Why does she feel the need to keep doing that?"

Hiroto laughs and shakes his head. "You two look nice together. You should be happy."

"… I am happy."

"Whatever you say." Hiroto turns to go back inside.

"I just have problems showing emotion in that sense ok?" Khan defends himself.

"Don't worry about it, I believe you." He smiles. They both return to Sesshomaru's study. Hiroto sits at the desk. "Well I'm going to start going over all this paperwork that has been accumulating." He pulls over a stack of papers and starts reading one of the parchments near the top.

"I think I'll go check on my Sister…" Khan walks out of the room and down the hall. He un-barricades the door but doesn't open it. He puts his ear to the door to listen for any hostile movement and to sense whether or not she's hiding from view just inside the door. "… Kagome?"

There is no answer.

"Kagome?" He opens the door just a little bit.

No sign of movement.

"Is everything ok?" He opens the door and walk in, looking around.

There is no sign of Kagome.

"Where are you…" He notices small pieces of charred wood on the floor. "Oh no." He looks over at the boarded up window to find a giant hole in it and the wood completely blackened except for a few marks on the edges of the window frame. "We're in trouble." He immediately runs to the window and looks outside. "We're in a lot of trouble. Where could she have gone? She hates heights. And where would she go?" He takes a minute to think about what could have happened. "… How long has she been gone?" He leaves the room in a silver blur and rushes into Sesshomaru's study. "Lord Hiroto!"

"What wrong Khan?" Hiroto looks mildly concerned.

"Kagome's missing and I'm going after her!"

"You said she couldn't get out of her room!"  
"She went out the window!"

"You said she hated heights too much to do that!"

"She's possessed! I don't know how she's gonna act under the control of Naraku!"

"How long has she been missing!?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm going after her!"

"Well why aren't you gone yet! She could be in danger!"

"I'd already be gone if you didn't start bickering with me!"

"Fine then! Go!" Hiroto returns to the paperwork out on the desk.

"Fine I will!" Khan disappears in a flash. He stands outside the castle gates and debates what to do. "I could try to find Naraku's castle, I could find Kagome's scent and follow her, I could try to find Sesshomaru or I could kick Naraku's ass. Or I could do all 4 because I'm pretty sure Kagome is going to Naraku's castle and Kagome said that she believes Naraku is holding Sesshomaru in his castle dungeon. I think I'll do that." He searches around for Kagome's scent. "It would be so much easier if I knew how long she's been missing." He searches around the ground area by her window.

(An hour later)

"Got it! I'll be there soon Kagome; he can't possess you long enough to get you to his castle. Not unless someone is traveling with you, and even then, I know you will fight. Prepare yourself Naraku, for I am coming to kick your ass." Khan switches to his wolf form and takes off in the direction of Kagome's scent.

(The next day)

"All right, I've been running all night. I need a few hours to rest." Khan shifts back to his human form; jumps into a tree, makes himself comfortable on a branch and falls asleep.

(Elsewhere)

"Let's go ward. Up. Now." Loki demands.

No response.

"I said GET UP!" She kicks Kagome in the side.

Kagome doesn't move.

"You will learn to listen to orders when they're given." Loki growls. She walks into a set of trees for a few minutes and come back later, holding something in her hands. She raises it in the air and brings it down ruthlessly on Kagome.

Kagome's eyes shoot open as she screams. The sound ricochets off the trees.

"No get up or I'll hit you harder!" Kagome just glares at her from a sitting position on the ground. "MOVE IT WARD!" Loki tries to whack her again but Kagome ducks and stands up, getting into a fighting stance. "You will not last against me, ward. You don't have full control of yourself."

"I can try."

"It will be your own death that comes of this."

"I rather die then let my loved ones be hurt further because of me."

"If you joined us my Lord would make a queen of you and I would be your most trusted advisor. We would be a part of a great power that would have total dominion over all living things. No one would ever dare deny us anything for fear of losing their life."

"I am already a Lady. I have a mate that I love and care for. I have a family. I have my friends. And I have my Brother. I ask for nothing more then their safety and happiness. I am a Lady who cares for her people and respects them for who they are, the people of the Western Lands. I rather die then be feared for the rest of my life."

"Then prepare yourself for some discipline." Loki pulls out a handful of daggers and starts chucking them aimlessly at Kagome who dodges all of them.

"You have poor aim. Rin has a better throw then you and she's 12."

"Oh but you are mistaking my trap for an attack." She lifts a piece of rope out of the dirt. She rips it out of a ground and Kagome is wrapped into a net and thrown up into the air. She lands at Loki's feet, Loki's daggers shine in the morning light, tied around the opening at the now closed up net. "And now you fail in your poor attempt to help anyone, even yourself. You should remember this lesson for the next time you think you have a shot of defeating me." Loki starts to walk down the path in front of them, the piece of rope attached to the net that she pulled up out of the ground still in hand. She drags the net behind her as Kagome tries to burn her way out of the net. "I wouldn't even bother. The inside of the rope is laced with Naraku's poison. If you try to burn through it you will receive twice the damage of your own attack. If you try to purify it then your skin will become black with the dark purple coloring of the poison. Resistance is futile."

"You just wait I will –"

"You will what?" Loki prods her; she stops walking and turns to face Kagome who is staring off into space.

(Meanwhile)

Khan wakes up and looks around yawning. "I think now is a good time to get up. It's only been a few hours and I'm sure someone is traveling with her; she'd have to stop for the night. So I shouldn't be too far behind." He jumps down from the tree. "I thought I heard someone scream earlier. It better not have been from Kagome. I'll kill the one who caused that." He changes into his wolf form and proceeds to once again start running.

(Back w/ Kagome)

"You will submit to my Lord and become his whether you choose to or not. You cannot escape your fate."

"No…" Kagome holds her head in her hands as her eyes start to darken. "NO!"

"The closer we get to my Lord's castle, the more you lose. You should give up while you can and save yourself the trouble of being broken."

"I was broken once before… it will not happen again!" The darkness in her eyes has stopped its procession.

"Then I hope you have fun dealing with my Lord, for her intends to break you."

"I am no one's pet!"

"Not yet, but soon. Soon you will only wish to serve my Lord and stay by his side for the rest of eternity. No one can save you. You have already lost everything; you just have to let it go. And once you do, my Lord will have you as his mate."

The darkness completely engulfs her eyes. "… Khan…" Her mindset goes blank.

"Don't fight it, embrace it." Loki releases her hold on the net; it falls to the ground with a soft thud. Kagome stands up facing Loki and Loki reaches a hand out to Kagome for her to hold onto. "Give yourself up and let the darkness guide you."

"…" Kagome slowly reaches for Loki's hand.

"That's it. I'm not much farther from you." Loki gently coaxes her.

"Kagome no!" Khan comes charging out of the trees as a giant silver wolf. He switches to his human form as he nears them. "Get away from Loki! Don't do it!" He is still not close enough to be heard clearly.

"Don't listen to him. I'm you're friend… he is trying to hurt you. Come see me… I will help you. You can trust me…"


	30. Is this the end or a new beginning?

_**Ch. 30** – Is this the end or a new beginning?_

"…" Kagome reaches a little bit farther, almost touching Loki's outstretched hand.

"Don't do it!" Khan calls out to her again as he nears them. "Don't do it Sis! You can't! Don't listen to her Kagome! She's an evil bitch!"

"You don't really believe that nonsense do you? You've known me for 3 years. We're friends. You and I used to have a wonderful time in the gardens. Remember?"

Images flash before Kagome in her mind of the two laughing together under a sakura tree in one of the gardens. Her fingertips lightly brush Loki's.

"What the? You never spent anytime together you lying –" Khan then realizes what's going on. "You're putting fake memories into her head! I'll cut off your head for this!" He threatens. He stops a few feet away from them. "Kagome, those are just images, they're not real. Whatever you're seeing, those didn't happen." He reaches a hand out toward her. "You've got to listen to me. You're being controlled by Naraku. You've got to fight him. C'mon, I know you can beat him. You've just gotta believe in yourself."

Kagome stops and looks at Khan, no sign of emotion on her face. "…Khan…"

"I will not allow this." Loki grabs onto Kagome's hand, Kagome screams as she is hit with a magnitude of dark energy.

"Oh no you don't!" Khan charges at Loki but is thrown back into the trees by a huge gust of wind. "Wahh!"

The wind swirls around them, full of dark energy. Kagome continues to scream as Loki grips her hand. Kagome's blue coloring turns a dark purple as the energy around them dissipates and the wind dies down. Kagome just stands there, Loki smirks as she looks her over. "Let's leave before that killer comes back." Kagome shifts into her wolf form. Loki jumps up, onto her back. "Let's go home." Kagome takes off. Leaving Khan behind them somewhere in the trees and dust.

"Well that certainly wasn't good." Khan untangles himself from quite a lot of vines. "Now I will definitely have to rip off Loki's head for this, that just wasn't a very nice thing for her to do." He brushes all the dust off. "Now they'll get to Naraku's faster and without stopping." He sighs. "More running, just what I wanted to spend my entire day on." He shifts to wolf form and chases after them.

(That afternoon)

"Ooooo! Nice castle!" Khan observes the evil dark purple castle of doom in front of him. "Wonder if the choice of decoration was genetic." He remarks sarcastically. He notices Kagome and Loki running through the front door and a giant metal gate falling down behind them followed by big iron doors. "Well now I'll just have take that down since they so rudely shut it on me. I guess they forgot that it's not very nice to shut the doors on a guest. I'll just have to remind them. It's a shame that he forgot to put the barrier back up from taking it down for those two to pass through. One less thing for me to smash I guess." He charges at the choice of a front door, gathering speed. He glows with his demonic energy and rams right into the gate, going right through it and putting a rather large dent in the iron doors. Unable to support themselves anymore, the doors cave in and crash to the ground. "Wow, the world looks kinda dizzy…" Khan collapses into his human form, he slowly makes his way to a niche in the wall and falls to the floor unconscious.

(Inside the castle)

"I have brought you your queen, my Lord." Loki jumps off of Kagome and bows to the man sitting on the thrown chair in front of her. Kagome switches back to her human form and just stands there, gazing into space. "I'm afraid we had a little trouble along the way, but she decided to come join you."

"I see. Nice work my daughter."

"It is nice to know that I am worthy of being adopted by one so powerful as you my Lord. I only hope that I do not disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, Loki. You've successfully brought me back my runaway mate." He gestures to Kagome. "Come to me, my beautiful queen of darkness."

Kagome walks over to him and stands in front of him.

"I'm so happy that you've finally given up running away from me. You came back, just like I told you that you would. Don't you feel foolish for leaving only to return to your true home?"

She stares at the floor. "… I am sorry that I displeased you."

"It does please me to see you again, my lovely captive." He smiles evilly. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement to pardon you of your bad choice of actions."

"I would be happy to come to an agreement with you on whatever you wish of me."

"Good. Please, sit down." He pats his lap. Kagome steps closer and he pulls her onto his lap. She doesn't make any move and just stays there, his arm around her waist. "Good girl." He kisses her on the cheek and she still doesn't move. "Very good girl. Now." He turns his attention to Loki. "I do believe you brought a visitor with you."

"Khan, he tracked us."

"And smashed through my front door."

"He did? That's foolish. There's a metal gate and two iron doors."

"Which he took down both, head first."

"He must have a hard head."

"And as a consequence to his actions he's passed out somewhere within range of the front door. You're task, Loki, while I tend to my love is to find him and bring him to me. I want to use him as an experiment for our new resident."

"As you order it, so shall it be." She bows and exits the room.

"Now my dear." Naraku stands up, picking her up off his lap and holding her. "Let's get you a better outfit. You look much better in dark colors then in light colors." He carries her out of the room and into another. "This is our room. I hope you like it. I will be back to see you soon." He sits her down on the bed. "I have to check on something." He leaves.

Kagome gets up and finds the closet. She grabs a black kimono with dark purple designs and changes her outfit. Then she walks over to the bed, sits there and stares off into space. Different images race through her mind and she tries to sort them out.

(In the dungeon)

Naraku gracefully strides down different staircases until he finds the cell he desires. He looks at the captive inside through the bars on the cell door. "I see you haven't moved. Still tired are we from yesterdays fun-time?"

"Only a sick freak… like you… would call that fun-time."

"A little bloodshed doesn't kill anyone."

"Unless it's life blood."

"You didn't die yet did you Sesshomaru? No."

"I won't die until you go first."

"You mean until I get my little miko back first? I've already got her, so you can just give up and die now."

"YOU WHAT!" Sesshomaru is immediately trying to tare Naraku's face off through the bars with his acidic talons.

"We still have some strength now do we?" Naraku looks extremely amused. "I'll just have to fix that now won't I?"

"Where is she you bastard!?!"

"There's no need to be so rude. She's upstairs… in my room." He smirks.

"Don't you DARE touch her you filthy son of a –"

"Now now. No need to get so worked up. After all, she's not yours anymore."

"What did you do to her!?! Tell me you asshole!"

"You shouldn't worry so much. I only made her better then you ever could."

"You sadistic bastard! Let Kagome go!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Huh? You're already my prisoner. It is only a matter of time before you die. And when it is time for you to see your last few minutes in this world, I'll personally make sure that she watches you as the light slowly leaves your eyes and you remain dead forever."

"I will not die! You cannot kill me!"

"Not completely since I like the thrill of torture, but she can."

"Kagome won't kill me. I love her."

"So? I love her too. But I had to bide my time and persuade her to come to me."

"She hates you. She loves me."

"Not anymore she doesn't. She belongs to me." Naraku walks away, laughing evilly.

(Somewhere near the front door.)

"…Ow…." Khan slowly picks himself up off the ground and looks around. "Good thing I have a hard head… that could've killed me. I wasn't really sure if that would work or not, but I'm glad it did."

"How very considerate of you to do that without any guarantee of surviving. Too bad it didn't kill you though." Loki appears in front of him.

"What do you want bitch? Where's my sister?"

"Kagome is with my Lord right now. You will have to wait your turn to see him."

"Let my Sister go right now and I promise to only rip off your head."

"My Lord has requested your presence. Follow me." She starts walking down the hallway. Khan just stands there looking confused. Loki stops walking and turns around to face him when she notices that he's not following her. "Well?"

"What, no fight?"

"Does that disappoint you?"

"Well, yes. It does. Since when is there no fight?"

"Since my Lord has a better use for you then to die at my hands." She turns back around and starts walking again. "I suggest you start moving forward or we'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"Late to see my Lord and his queen."

"Kagome!" Khan is immediately beside her. He shoves Loki into the wall and holds her there by her throat. "Where is she?"

"I already told you. She is with my Lord. You will get to see our queen soon enough." She swipes at Khan, making him put her down and stand back. "Now, if you would just behave and follow me, we'd get there faster." She once again, starts walking down the hall. Khan just follows her this time, not knowing where they're headed.

(Naraku's room)

"Ah, I see you found yourself a new outfit." Naraku walks into the room to see Kagome sitting on the bed. When she doesn't respond he walks closer to her. "Still confused my dear?" He gently touches her cheek with a hand and she snaps back to reality.

"I am sorry my Lord. I did not here you come in. I was just remembering a few things."

"That's quite alright. Good memories I hope."

"I'm not quite sure. They appear to be from this place. But they are still fuzzy. Where are we again? I forgot."

"This is my castle. And you're in our room."

"…Our… room…?"

"Don't tell me that you've completely forgotten me, my queen. I don't know what those evil demons did to you, but apparently they took away your memory."

"… Queen?"

"Yes. I am the Lord and you are my mate, you are my queen."

"I'm sorry my Lord, I'm so confused." She holds her head in her hands.

"Shh…. It's ok." He sits next to her, pulls her into his lap and holds her close. "You will remember everything soon. There is no need to doubt your memories." He picks up her head with a hand on her chin. "Let me help you remember." He kisses her on the lips. He holds her in his embrace and doesn't let her go for several seconds.

Within those seconds Kagome's old memories are automatically washed away and the new images that had been forming come to the surface.

"Do you remember everything now?" Naraku smiles.

"I'm sorry I ever forgot you." Kagome hugs him, not letting go.

"As long as you remember who you are now, my queen, that is all that matters. But you must allow me to get rid of that mark."

"Huh?" She looks up at him, a little confused.

"This mark." He points to Sesshomaru's bite mark. "You are my mate, not this kidnapper's. May I get rid of it for you?"

"How do you get rid of a mark like that though?"

"Like this." Kagome inhales a sharp intake of breath as Naraku bites her over Sesshomaru's bite mark. She falls against his chest, a little exhausted from shock. "You will be fine in a few minutes." Naraku reassures her. "It had to be done." He gets up, still holding her in his arms. "Now it's time we went back into the thrown room. We have a visitor on his way to see us."

He carries her into the other room and sits down in his thrown chair, Kagome still in his lap. He whispers something her ear, making her laugh. Loki and Khan walk into the room in time to witness the conflict. Khan is immediately not very happy.

"Let my Sister go you bastard!" Khan charges at Naraku.

"So nice of you to join us." A barrier immediately appears around the half of the room the thrown chair is on. Khan smashes into it but is unable to break through. He gets up off the floor and stands there, glaring at Naraku. "It's rude to attack a Lord without talking to him first. I don't think you would've been very happy if your attack missed and hit my queen instead of me."

"Don't you DARE call her that! She is Sesshomaru's mate!"

"Are you sure?" He smiles evilly as he kissed her new bite mark.

Khan's eyes go wide as he realizes that Kagome's scent had a slight difference now. He then returns to staring coldly at Naraku, his eyes flicker yellow for a second.

"Kagome is my queen, not your captive."

"You're friend's eyes change color." Kagome finally speaks.

"Kagome, this is a demon who works for your kidnapper. He's the 'right hand man' of that evil creature who tried to take you from me."

"Oh." Kagome glares at Khan. "Then why isn't he dead yet my Lord?"

"I was hoping you'd say goodbye to him first."

"I guess I could." Kagome stands up and holds hand up at Khan.

"Kagome… don't you remember who I am? I'm your brother!" Khan looks at her.

"How could an evil creature such as you be my brother? You took me away from my home and separated me from my Lord. I denounce you. Goodbye." Dark purple flames shoot out of her fingertips and engulf Khan.

Naraku waves at Loki, who steps on a button on the floor and a screaming Khan falls through a hole in the floor. "Very nice my queen. You made a good decision. If you had continued to let him talk to you then he would've tried to fill your head with images that aren't real."

Kagome just stands there, staring at the space on the floor where Khan had once stood.

"What's wrong my queen?" Naraku get up and walks over to her.

"… It's nothing my Lord." _–Somehow he seems familiar.-_

"Do not worry about him. You will never see him ever again." As soon as he wraps his arm around her waist and holds onto her, Kagome's thoughts vanish.

(In the dungeon)

Khan lands on a hard floor with a rather loud thud. "Aaa!" He yells as he rolls around on the floor, still on fire.

"Here… let me help." Someone walks over to him and helps him put out all of the flames. "How did you get put down here?"

"It's a long story." Khan speaks to the shadowed figure who helped him out, seeing as the only light comes from a small window.

"So is mine but we'll be here for a long time. Enlighten me."

"Well, my name is Khan and to make a long story short, Naraku possessed my Sister, Lady Kagome, and I came to get her back and try to find Lord Sesshomaru but her memories have been taken away and she set me on fire. So Naraku had me dropped down here so that he can torture me later. Does any of this make sense to you?"

"He… possessed… her?"

"And he's bitten her. She now bears his mark instead of Lord Sesshomaru's. Who are you by the way? You never told me your name."

The figure suddenly darts at the door in an effort to break it down but is thrown back and shocked by sparks of evil energy. The figure lands in the small space of light from the window to reveal a demon covered in dirt and blood. "One of these times that door _will_ be taken down." He growls.

Khan walks over to look at his face. "Sesshomaru?"

"I most certainly do not look like myself do I?"

"Well at least now I've found you."

"But how long will we be kept alive now that he has Kagome is the question that needs answering. He's taken all of her memories?"

"And replaced them with fake ones."

"She is really gone then if he's bitten her already. There is no hope left."

Khan whacks him. "How can you say that Sesshomaru! I ran all the way here to find you and you've already conformed to his ways! I thought you would last longer then this!"

"I've gotten this far, but there is not much left to look for. It is over."

"Naraku has not won yet! He may have captured us and taken Kagome's memories but he has only won this particular battle! He has not won the war! She remembered me. When she saw me and was told to say goodbye. She didn't set me on fire right away. She talked to me first. I saw it in her eyes, she does remember. But he's buried everything so that she's still confused. He is putting new memories into her head that aren't real and it's taking a toll. She is becoming more like his real mate every time he touches her. She's not completely his yet! We _will_ get out of here and we _will_ get Kagome back! You can't just give up because he's taken the one thing you treasure most from you! You have to fight for it and take it back! You've gotta kick his ass! Or I will!"

"She's gone, Khan. There is nothing left to fight for anymore."

"What about Rin and Lindsay-chan!? What about them!?"

"I don't spend a lot of time with them, they won't notice."

"You're so friggan stupid!" Khan whacks him a second time. "If you give up now and let Naraku keep Kagome then you never deserved her!!!" Khan walks over to the opposite side of the cell and makes himself comfortable on the floor.

(That night)

"Psssst."

Khan wakes up to find someone looking at him through the bars on the cell door holding a candle in their hand. "Who are you and what do you want? Don't you know the consequences of waking me up?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. Could you please come here." A feminine voice reaches his ears.

He is immediately in front of her; she takes a few steps back from the door. "Did my speed scare you … Kagome?"

"I see you're quick on your feet. What is your name again, please tell me."

"Khan. Do you remember me at all?"

"Where are you from?"

"The Western Lands."

"Who do you serve?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome."

"Do you have family?"

"I have my Sister, Kagome, and my adopted sister Ayame. I have two adoptive nieces named Rin and Lindsay-chan. So that makes Sesshomaru my brother-in-law."

"Let me see your hand."

"…?" Khan puts his hand through the bars and she grips it gently with a glowing hand.

"You are not lying."

"Why would I lie to you? You're my Sister."

"…" Kagome sits on the stairs holding her head.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm not sure… I'm so confused."

"What has he told you?"

At this Kagome gets up and starts to climb the stairs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you. My Lord will be very upset if he finds out I was down here."

"Wait."

"I should be leaving." She climbs farther up the stairs.

"I answered all of your questions, allow me to ask you one. Please."

"… Very well." She goes back over to the door. "You get one question, choose it wisely for I doubt you will last much longer then this one night."

"You were thinking something before you set me aflame. What was it?"

"… There is no alternative question?"

"That is the most important question to me."

"… Is this really necessary?"

"Yes. I answered all of your questions and let you test me for any lies. Now you must in turn answer the one question I have chosen to give you."

She sighs and looks at the floor, hiding her eyes from him. "I thought… you seemed familiar to me somehow." Before he is able to blink again, she has disappeared out of site. Leaving Khan staring into the darkness of the dungeon.

"… I was right…" Khan goes back to his corner. A few minutes later, unable to sleep, he starts to sing to himself. **_(I'll have you know that I don't own this song: Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.)_**

_When I was a young boy my father_

_Took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said 'Son when you grow up,_

_Would you be, the savior of the broken?_

_The beaten and the damned?'_

_He said 'Will you, defeat them,_

_Your demons, and all the non-believers,_

_The plans that they have made?_

_Because one day I'll leave you_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer_

_To join the Black Parade.'_

Sesshomaru wakes up to hear Khan singing. He decides to stay where he is and just listen. Something inside him starts to stir Khan continues to sing.

_WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY,_

_MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY_

_TO SEE A MARCHING BAND!_

_HE SAID 'SON WHEN YOU GROW UP,_

_WOULD YOU BE, THE SAVIOUR OF THE BROKEN,_

_THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED?!'_

_Sometimes I get the feeling_

_She's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go_

_When through it all; the rise and fall,_

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you come we watch you want to know_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're singing, god believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_You'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The end of world is waiting_

_Your romances you reel in from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all!_

_So paint it black and take it back_

_And let's shout aloud at prayer!_

_Defy unto the end we hear the call!_

_So carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're singing, god believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_And carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Take a look at me_

_Cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die_

_You'll never make me_

_Because I won't_

_You'll never take my heart_

_And though they try_

_They'll never break me_

_They want it all_

_They wanna break this heart_

_I won't explain_

_Or say I'm sorry_

_I'm not ashamed_

_I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give the chair_

_Now while I'm broken_

_Listen here!_

_And listen to me!_

_I'm just a man,_

_I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy_

_Now let him sing this song_

_I'm just a man_

_I'm not a hero_

_I don't care_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're singing, god believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_You'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on!_

_Do or die_

_You'll never make me_

_Because I won't_

_You'll never take my heart_

_And though they try_

_They'll never break me_

_They want it all_

_They wanna break this heart_

_Do or die_

_You'll never make me_

_Because I won't_

_You'll never take my heart_

_And though they try_

_They'll never break me_

They want it all They wanna break this heart 

Khan stops singing and looks over at Sesshomaru. "I know you're not sleeping."

"I was only listening. You actually weren't howling this time."

"Howling is just for fun, and because it annoys everyone."

"You're a better singer then a howler."

"Like I said, it's just to harass others."

"Well I'm going back to sleep."

"Good." Sesshomaru dozes off. "I wonder how long Naraku will keep us in here?" Khan falls asleep vaguely thinking of breaking down the cell door.

(The next day)

(In the dungeon)

"Rise and shine tortured souls." Naraku calls to them. "It's time for the fun to begin."

"What a nice way to wake someone up. I was actually having a good dream."

"Was it your freedom Khan? That only happens when you're dead."

"No, it was me kicking your ass."

"Well this is reality where I get to horrify you."

"Really? I thought your face by itself was scary enough. If you let me make a mask out of it I'm sure it'll scare the witless into behaving."

"I do hate the kind of people like you. They never shut up."

"Oh cry me a river! You want to hear the saddest song in the world? Here, let me sing it for you." Khan starts howling a lot of different notes.

"You are very annoying. And since you're new I'll give you the privilege of going first for today's fun-time." Naraku opens the door and a net made of dark matter wraps itself around Khan. He's dragged out of the room and Naraku slams the door shut. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'll be back for you soon." He laughs evilly as he descends the staircase to further below ground, dragging Khan behind him.

(2 hours later)

Naraku comes back and chucks a rather bloody and beaten Khan back into the cell. "Alright Sesshomaru, let's go." Naraku's net whips out and catches hold of Sesshomaru. "Don't get too lonely while your friend is gone." He starts to descend the stairs once more, but turns back to look at Khan. "You have any words left now?" A few minutes pass by. "I didn't think so." He turns away again.

Khan starts to laugh, making Naraku glare at him. "... You really think that you can win?..." He chuckles. "... You suck at this game Naraku..." Khan passes out.

Naraku frowns and continues his trek downstairs with Sesshomaru in tow.

(About ½ an hour later)

"Pssst."

"Wah?" Khan starts to regain consciousness.

"… Khan?"

Khan looks over to the door to find Kagome looking back at him. "What are you doing back here? You ran off on me last time."

"… I don't know. Something told me to come."

"It was your real memories. They're trying to gain back they're rightful place."

"Please, don't talk about that. I don't want to have to run from you again."

"Very well. We'll talk about something else then." He slowly gets up and goes over to the door. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

She gasps as she sees his appearance. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a few minor flesh wounds, it's no big deal." He then proceeds to start coughing up blood. "See? I'm getting better already."

"Give me your hand."

"Why? Do you want to test me for lies again?"

"No, just give me your hand."

"Fine, have it." Khan lets her grab onto the hand that has the least amount of blood on it. Blue light glows around his hand and he feels a little light-headed. After a few minutes she lets go and he doesn't feel dizzy any more. He looks at her confused. "Why did you just heal me?"

"… I don't know…"

"I believe you know the exact reason."

"… I wanted to."

"You knew what Naraku was going to do to me, didn't you?"

"… Yes…"

"And you healed me because…."

"…"

"Won't you finish the sentence for me, please?"

"… I know you… somehow… but I don't know how."

"I told you before, I'm your brother."

"But my Lord says that I have no family besides him and my advisor."

"You know that isn't true."

"… How do I know that you're not lying?"

"You tested me on this last night. And you watched my reactions to your visit afterwards. I know that my cell mate wasn't the only one listening to me."

"… You were singing… and I just wanted to listen… You sound so familiar… I thought I could place it somewhere if I listened to your voice for a little while longer… I'm sorry that I disturbed you at all." She turns to leave.

Khan catches hold of her hand before it is too far away from the bars. "You felt something while I was singing. What was it?"

"…"

"It was my song. I deserve to know what you felt from it."

"… I wasn't confused."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"…"

"You remembered something, didn't you?" Khan asks gently.

"… I know I've seen you before… I've heard you sing before." Her eyes flash brown before returning to their now black color.

"Do you remember when or where?"

"A long time ago… like, a distant past…" She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I'm being foolish." She turns to leave again.

"Will you come visit me again tonight?"

"I shouldn't even be here now. My Lord will be very upset if I'm caught."

"Who cares what he thinks. If you knew that your actions would displease him, then why did you come back to see me today?"

"… I don't know…"

"Yes, you do."

"… I'm so confused…"

"You've used that line too many times already. You cannot use that excuse anymore."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why? Can you answer that question?"

"… At the time being I can't. I –"

"Kagome, my queen." Naraku appears behind her having come up the stairs too quietly for them to notice since they were busy talking. "What are you doing down here?"

"… I was looking for you."

"I said I'd be back. Did you get tired of waiting for me? I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He pulls her over with his free hand and kisses her on the lips, right in front of Khan.

This angers Khan and his eyes turn yellow as he tries to restrain himself. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, who is covered in even more blood then before, decides that now is a very good time to do something. He shreds the net, his anger fueling his emotions. He slashes at Naraku's head with acidic poison. Naraku's head appears to be cut in half but in the next second he regenerates. Kagome looks horrified as she backs away from Naraku.

"What's wrong, my queen? You're not afraid of me are you?" He taunts.

"He cut your head in half… and you look like nothing happened… But I saw it… I saw him slash you…" Her legs give way out of shock and she falls over.

Naraku catches her before she hits the stairs. "LOKI!" He calls out, Loki is standing in front of them a moment later.

"You called me, my Lord?"

"Take my queen to our room. She is not feeling well so stay with her. I have to attend to something." He hands Kagome to her, turns around, grabs Sesshomaru by the neck and slams him against the wall. "You are terrorizing my queen and are in my way." He grows sharp, knife-like talons on his other hand and raises it near Sesshomaru's head. "Perhaps I should just kill you right now." He goes to behead Sesshomaru.

"NO!" All 3 males look over to find Kagome being restrained by Loki, with tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong my queen?" Naraku retracts his hand and shrinks it back to normal. He reaches over to her and holds her face in his hand. "You should not shed such tears for these unworthy creatures."

"Please…" Her tears start to fall to the floor. "Please do not kill him."

Naraku frowns at this. "But he scared you. He must die."

"I don't think he meant to scare me, my Lord. I think… he was just trying to get your attention. He just happened to scare me in the process."

"It doesn't matter. He still must die." He releases her and goes to strike Sesshomaru but he finds Kagome attached to his arm. "Kagome…"

"Please…" She cries.

"What are you doing!? Unhand me and return to your advisor right now."

"I… I WON'T!" She grips onto his arm tighter.

"Loki get her off me and back to our room this instant!"

"Yes my Lord." Loki tries to pry Kagome off Naraku. Khan grabs her through the bars and rips her head off. "Sorry to disappoint you, again, Khan." She regenerates. "But my Lord was kind enough to upgrade my abilities." She punches him and he flies into the wall on the opposite side of the cell.

"You leave my Brother alone!" Kagome puts a hand out, being sure to keep her hold on Naraku with the other. A huge amount of purification energy is shot at Loki. The castle shakes a little as Loki gives a blood-curdling scream as she is purified from the inside out. Her body starts to shrivel and then it suddenly bursts into ashes and then crumbles to a pile of dust on the floor.

Naraku stares at Kagome. "That was… absolutely beautiful." Kagome collapses, being held up by Naraku's arm. He throws Sesshomaru back into the cell and shuts the door. He picks Kagome up and holds her close in his arms. "You got lucky today, Sesshomaru. Next time you will not be so lucky. Don't expect anything hopeful ever again." He leaves with Kagome.

"Too bad he didn't listen to me before when I told him it wasn't over yet." Khan gets up and walks over to Sesshomaru. "Are you alright? He didn't make you bleed too much did he?"

"I'm fine… I just couldn't watch him do that."

"Are we going to fight back _now_?" Khan asks, starting to get impatient.

"Hell yes we are!" Sesshomaru growls.

"FINALLY!" Khan immediately looks eager for battle. "It's about time! I was getting bored!"

"I see you haven't changed in my absence." Sesshomaru laughs.

"Of course not! Someone had to still be here to get you back on your feet. Might as well be me cause Kagome almost killed herself when she thought you were dead."

"I really should spend more time with her…"

"Ya, that's right, you should. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You just have to make the situation all that much better don't you?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't add a little bit of humor to the situation at hand."

"But this is no laughing matter."

"You have to laugh! Our situation seems so hopeless and because it's you who is stuck here with me, it's funny. Besides, it annoys Naraku."

"Good point."

"And just so you know ahead of time, I call the sake in the basement when we get back home. If you forget it's not my fault cause I warned you ahead of time."

"You really should watch your intake."

"I reached 30 last time and I still didn't pass out!"

"By shear luck."

"You thought it was funny."

"Yes, that's it. I found it so amusing that I handed you over to Kagome and left."

(That night)

(Naraku's room)

"Why were you really in the dungeon my queen?" Naraku asks Kagome as she starts to regain consciousness. He sits against the backboard of the bed, holding Kagome in his lap. "There was no reason for you to be down there."

"… I was looking for you."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you, my Lord?"

"Maybe because you're afraid that I'll hurt you."

"But you said before that you wouldn't… would you?"

"As long as you love me, my queen, then I will never hurt you. But if you disobey me I will have to come up with a punishment for you."

"Will you take my blood like you do the captives downstairs?"

"No. You are too important to me. Your punishment would be the opposite of what theirs is. And you owe me for not killing the captive that scared you."

"What is the punishment that I must complete for you, my Lord?"

"You must kill the other one."

"… What?" She looks up at him shocked.

"You heard me. You must kill the other captive that is in the dungeons."

"… Kill him?!" _–Khan…-_

"Yes, my queen. Your task is to kill him. And if you disobey me you will be very sorry that you ever thought to do so." He runs a hand through her hair. "Do you understand?"

"…"

"Well?" He kisses her. "Do you understand what you must do for me, my queen?"

Her eyes glaze over with a purple tint. "…Yes…"

"Good. Now go to sleep. You will complete your task tomorrow."

"… Yes… my Lord…" She immediately falls asleep.

"We'll see how Khan intends to fight when you are his opponent. If he wants to come out alive, his only choice is to kill you. And that; he won't do. I've got him trapped for good this time. There is no escape for him. He will die."

(The next morning)

Khan growls at whoever just nudged him. But apparently the person doesn't know that a growling Khan means get lost. Khan opens his eyes to find Naraku as the one who's been kicking him in the side. "What the hell do you want you bastard!? Did you finally realize that you can't beat me?"

"It's time to meet your end. I'd prefer you be awake for it so I can see your face as the pain slowly kills you and you scream out in agony. I want to be able to see the light leave your eyes as you die at the hands of the one who is going to kill you."

"Pft. Like that is going to happen. You can't kill me."

"I could, but then where would the fun be in that? Now get up."

"Make me."

"If you follow me to the next room with good behavior you can see Sesshomaru while he's still alive." Naraku taunts. "Unless you want him to die without you there."

Khan just notices that Sesshomaru is missing from the cell. "Where did you take him? Tell me right now or I'll –"

"You'll what? Since you haven't noticed, I'll give you a real good hint. You're in chains and therefore in no position to be threatening me."

"I can threaten you all the hell I want! Where's my Sister!?"

"You'll see my queen soon enough. She's waiting for you to go see her in the other room with Sesshomaru. Let's not keep her waiting anymore, I do hate to leave her for an extended period of time if it is unnecessary." He drags Khan behind him out the door and down the hallway. They come to a pair of large doors; Naraku opens them to a room that looks like a fighting arena. "I hope it doesn't bother you too much, but I'd prefer to stay inside today." He shoves Khan into what appears to be a giant birdcage.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's right there." Naraku points to another giant birdcage in the arena stands. "He's going to watch your hopeless death and then I'm going to kill him right in front of Kagome. Don't you think that sounds lovely?"

"She will fight you."

"Oh, on the contrary. She will be fighting you." He points to his thrown chair, Kagome sleeping in it. "She'll be ready once I wake her up. She had a very nice night."

"If you touched her with you're foul fingers I swear I'll cut every single one off one by one so that you can feel the bone-cracking as I rip them off your hands."

"What a nice sense of humor you have." Naraku laughs as he starts to walk away from Khan's 'cage'. "It'll be more fun when I watch her kill you."

"I wasn't joking that time. I will rip your fingers off."

"Why don't you take this moment to enjoy your last few minutes alive."

"I've already enjoyed my life. I'm ready for death at any point. Just not from you."

"Oh but it will be coming from her." He gestures towards Kagome. "I do hope you give a good fight. I haven't seen one in a long time. The demons here are no longer fun to watch as they tare each other to pieces for my entertainment."

"You're a sick bastard."

"Do try to amuse me in this fight. Or I will have to substitute you with Sesshomaru and I've already battered him down a few pegs." Naraku goes over to Kagome. He nudges her gently. "Kagome, my queen, its time."

"… Let me sleep just a few more minutes?"

"Its time for you to take care of our unwanted captive."

"… But I'm comfy."

"You can go back to sleep after. And I'll let you go back to our room to do so."

"… You promise?"

"I promise you, my queen. You can go back to bed after you finish him off."

"… Fine." She sighs and gets up.

Naraku embraces her and kisses her. "Try not to have too much fun my queen." He sits down in his chair and Kagome walks to the center of the area still looking sleepy.

"Alright. I'm ready to waste the unfortunate so I can go back to sleep. Any time now would be great." The birdcage around Khan slits in half and is lowered under the floor.

"Well that's handy." Khan watches the two halves appear to be eaten up by the floor.

"Prepare yourself demon, I want my sleep." Kagome gets into a fighting stance.

"You've gotta be kidding me. He wasn't joking when he said you were supposed to kill me. Are you sure we can't just come to a verbal agreement? I really rather not fight with you. Don't you remember anything from yesterday?"

"You are in my way. I will kill you."

"… Not exactly the choice words I wanted to hear this morning." He sits down on the floor. "Ok, kill me."

"What?" She looks at him unbelievingly. "You're not going to fight?"

"Nope. I'm just gonna sit here and look pretty."

"… Look… pretty…?"

"Yes. It's one of my many talents. Don't you agree?"

"…"

"Well? What's your answer?"

"I have no answer for you." She steps a few steps backwards. "There is no comment that I wish to make."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure."

"Really? Ok. Are you going to kill me now? Or should I prove to you that I am indeed pretty?"

"No, that's ok… I'll pass on that."

"Why?" He grins. "Afraid I'll take control of your hormones?"

"…" She turns to Naraku. "Can't you kill him?"

"What's the matter, my queen? Just kill him, I don't see why it's taking you so long."

"… I don't want to kill him." Naraku frowns at this.

"Don't… want… to kill him? Am I hearing you correctly?"

"… Yes… my Lord." She looks at the floor. "You're not… mad at me… are you?"

"Kagome…" Naraku gets up and goes over to her. "You know that you are disobeying me, correct?" He makes her look at him. "Well?"

"…"

"You either kill this one or the other one, it's either the one you were talking to down in the dungeon or the one you saved from dying on the stairs by my hands last night."

"…"

"Do you understand me?"

"…"

He pulls her closer to him and looks directly into her eyes. "Do you understand me?"

"... Yes…"

"Good." He releases her and turns to go back to his chair.

"… But I do not wish to do so." She states firmly. She is immediately knocked over onto the floor. She stares up at him and raises a hand to her face to find bloody claw marks on her cheek. "You… hit me…"

"You disobeyed me. How DARE you disobey me, I said KILL him." He grabs hold of her arm, picks her up off the floor and shoves her in Khan's direction.

Khan is immediately attacking Naraku but is pushed back by a barrier. "You chicken! Only a coward hides behind a barrier! If you were a real Lord you'd fight like a man!"

"I am a demon."

"It's the same difference you weakling!" Khan wails on the barrier.

"…S…Stop… Stop it…. Stop it!" Kagome shouts at the two of them, but her words fall on deaf ears. They ignore her and continue to snap at each other, Khan never ceases his brutal attacks on the barrier around Naraku and Naraku just keeps taunting him. "I said STOP IT!" Kagome reaches a hand out in their direction and shoots a purification blast towards the two bickering demons.

"Wah!" Khan jumps back just in time in time to avoid being hit but the edges of his hair still get singed. "Aw, man. I'm gonna have to fix that when we get home."

Naraku, on the other hand, didn't see it coming because Khan was blocking his view. His barrier is instantly shattered by the pressure of the purification energy and he's knocked into the far wall. Unfortunately he steps out of the remains of the wall still alive. But he did get hit with quite a bit of damage. His face is half singed and he has a few major burns.

"That didn't kill you!?!" Khan exclaims. "What a rip off!" He sharpens his sharp talons on his shirt. "Oh well, I guess it was too much to hope for. So I'll just finish you off myself." He smirks. "I guess I'm just gonna have to kick your ass now." He charges at Naraku and swipes at him with his sharp claws.

Naraku throws him to the other side of the room and picks Kagome up by the neck, her feet dangling a foot off the ground. "You… tried to purify me."

"… I…. I didn't know…"

"You knew exactly what you were shooting at. Don't lie to me." Hi tightens his hold on her neck.

"… You… lied to me… first…" She grips onto his hand to stop him from choking her. "I know the images in my head aren't real. You brainwashed me and put fake memories in my head." Her eyes flash brown. "I know you did."

"How DARE you defy me!" He slams her against the wall. He pulls out a sword and attaches her to the wall with it, stabbing right through her between her shoulder and collarbone. He makes sure that she is unable to reach the floor. He releases his hold on her neck and backhands her really hard. He steps away from her as a trickle of blood falls from her mouth and she appears to be unconscious. "Now." He turns to Khan who is currently brushing dust off his clothing from hitting the wall opposite them. "To take care of you and then finish off Sesshomaru."

"Huh? Did you say something? Could you repeat that, I'm afraid I didn't hear you." He then notices Kagome hanging on the wall behind Naraku and his eyes immediately turn yellow. Khan is across the room and strangling Naraku before he's able to put up a barrier. "I warned you earlier that I'll kill you if you harmed my Sister. And now you've done so and pissed me off. Prepare to get your ass kicked." He slams Naraku's head into the floor. "Are you sorry now?" He slams Naraku again. "How about now?" Again. "Now?" Again. "Now?!?" And again. "Now!?!" He rips Naraku's head off and punts it across the room to slow down Naraku's regenerating ability. He runs over to Kagome with a concerned look on his face, his eyes go back to silver. "Kagome?!" He gets really close to her face. "Hellooooo!?!"

No response.

"Alright, considering she didn't hit me for being in her face, I'd say she's really unconscious." He looks at the small sword pinning her to the wall. "If I pull that out she'll bleed to death. But if I don't the weight of her unconscious body will be too much for the short sword to handle and it'll shred right through her shoulder blade. Decisions, decisions…" All of a sudden his eyes brighten as he gets an idea. "I know!" He runs over to the broken pieces of wall from where Naraku hit it when Kagome shot at them with a purification blast. He selects one of the pieces and brings it back over, placing it under her feet. "There you go Kagome, have a stool." He smiles.

"You will die where you stand!" Naraku regenerates and goes to stab Khan with a giant claw. Kagome opens her eyes at the last minute, revealing them to be glowing blue and a barrier shoots up right in front of Naraku and he ends up running into it. "What!" Naraku glares over at them. "You foolish girl! How DARE you protect that worthless creature!"

"You will leave my Brother alone." She states. Her purple highlights from Naraku's poison change back to their original blue but her eyes remain glowing. "My Brother is not worthless. And unlike you, he knows how to keep control of a situation. His mind games are a lot more effective then yours."

"I told you that you couldn't beat me." Khan snickers. "You just lost. Big time."

"Well what can you do when I do this!?!" Sesshomaru appears wrapped in a tentacle, two swords at his throat. "You can do nothing now. The tables have turned."

"Pft. Coward. Hiding behind Sesshomaru? Oh please. That's pathetic. That's low. That's really low. Wow, you really must have no morals at all."

"Let my mate go." Kagome remarks coldly. "Now."

"He is not your mate, I AM!" He starts laughing. 5 seconds later he falls to the ground in pieces and is instantly purified. A short sword stands embedded in the ground where Naraku once stood. Kagome is standing there holding onto her shoulder, her eyes stop glowing and go back to their normal brown coloring. "I'm sorry… it took… me so long…" She collapses into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru catches her before she hits the floor and picks her up. "Let's go home Khan. And we must hurry or she'll lose too much blood."

"We're just gonna leave everything where it stands?" Khan looks disappointed.

Sesshomaru sighs. "I'm bringing Kagome home now. You have 5 minutes to trash the place, then return home."

"Which is 2 more minutes then I'll need."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes. "See you in a few minutes." Sesshomaru switches to his dog form and runs off carrying Kagome on his back to the Western Lands.

"Now what should I trash first? Hmm…" Khan contemplates what to do. "There's one thing I should do before I rash the place." He runs downstairs to the dungeon and picks up whatever is left of Loki off the ground. He then proceeds to run through the castle and break everything he can get his hands on. "This is fun! And good anger management!" 2 or 3 minutes late Khan is outside on a far away hill. "And now for the grand finally courtesy of yours truly! 3… 2… 1… Now!" Naraku's dark castle blows up. "That was so cool! So long castle of doom!" Khan switches to his wolf form and heads back to the Western Lands' castle.

(That afternoon)

(In the basement)

Kagome walks down the stairs to find Khan sitting on a box with several sake containers on the floor. "Enjoying yourself?"

"What are you doing down here? You should be resting." He points at her wrapped shoulder. "That needs time to heal."

"It's fine." She grabs the sake container out of his hand.

"Hey! You can't take that from me! I'm no where near my limit!"

"Ok." She downs it. "Here, have it back." She hands him the empty container.

"… That was mine."

"And now it's not." She sits down on a box across from Khan and leans against the wall. "So what is your reason for being down here?"

"What kind of reason do you want?" He hands her a sake container.

"A good reason."

"I have none. I just wanted the sake." He looks at her skeptically. "What's yours?"

"I just want to clear my head."

"Then I challenge you in the name of sake! First one to pass out loses!"

"You're on Brother! Just remember when you wake up that I went to more parties then you! And a few in the future!"

"Well I reached 30 last time! Beat that!"

"I will!"

"You may try!"

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!" They both shout together. And the fun begins.

(An hour later)

(Upstairs)

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru can't find her in their room where she's supposed to be. "Where would she go?" He thinks for a minute. "Khan… basement!" He runs downstairs to find the floor covered in sake containers. "Oh no… not again." He looks over at the wall to find little tally marks on it. "What happened this time…?" Sesshomaru steps closer to the wall.

"AAA!" Khan and Kagome both glare at Sesshomaru from sitting on the floor. "Get off our tails!"

Sesshomaru looks down to find a tail under each foot so he steps back. "What the heck are you two doing down here?"

"Wer havin sum fun." Khan smiles.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Nooooooooo."

"Are you drunk too?" He turns his attention to Kagome.

"Sesshy!" She hugs him. "Sesshy!"

"… You are. Otherwise you'd be yelling at me for leaving and not clinging to me and being hyper."

"Sesshy!" Kagome exclaims happily.

"How many containers did you two drink exactly?"

"Lok a ze tal maks." Khan falls over laughing at the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"… You're both stupid…"

"Sesshy!" Kagome laughs.

"Is that the only thing left in your vocabulary at this point?"

"I got you!" She tugs on his hand. "I got you Sesshy!"

"Khan do you have anything to say for yourself? You know you're not supposed to go over your limit. And now you've got Kagome drunk with you."

"Wazzzzz fn."

"… I suggest you both go to your rooms."

"Y cn't mak me!" Khan hides behind a box.

"Oh yes I can." Sesshomaru pulls him out by the tail.

"Aaaaaa!!!!! Yr crzy! Nooooo!!!" Khan throws a tantrum as Sesshomaru drags him up the stairs.

"Sesshy!" Kagome hugs him, not letting go and smiling.

"Stay here Kagome." Sesshomaru gently pries her off and leaves with Khan in tow.

(1/2 an hour later)

Sesshomaru comes back. "Alright Kagome. Time to go to our room." He looks around the room. "Kagome?"

No response.

"Are you trying to hide from me?" He starts searching the room behind all the boxes. "I will find you. And you and Khan are forbidden to come down here ever again. And if you two ever get your hands on sake again I limit you both to a maximum of 9. NOT 37! You two are lucky you didn't poison yourselves. I'd hate to know who your parents were since you two are still conscious. Unbelievable, no more sake competitions for the both of you. Where are you Kagome?"

Kagome tackles him to the floor. "Sesshy!"

"I can't believe you snuck up on me, and you're still drunk. I must be getting soft." He gets up off the floor and picks her up. "Where were you hiding?"

Kagome just points to the beams on the ceiling and laughs.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Bedtime." He carries her upstairs.

(The next day)

Kagome walks into Sesshomaru's study in a forest green kimono. "Good morning Sesshy." She goes over to his desk and attempts to look over his shoulder at the papers he's reading. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading."

"What are you reading?"

He turns to her and pulls her into his lap. He nuzzles her making her laugh. "Nothing too important. What can I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you…"

"About?"

"… Well you asked me if I would give you an heir and… well… I denied you…"

"Don't worry about it. I will wait for you for however long it takes. We have till the end of time, we're immortal."

"I thought about it and talked to myself while reading my books and…"

"What is it?"

"If you wish an heir of me I will not deny you. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." He gets up, taking him with her and holding her in his arms. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day mate?"

"Well… come to think of it I was going to see if I could find Ayame, Sen, Rin and Lindsay-chan…"

"Your plans have just been cancelled."

"Overruled."

"You're teasing me."

"And you're taking the bait."

"You're not going to win."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Then lets find out who end up the victor." He carries her out of the room, down the hall and into their room. He shuts the door behind them.

(Khan's room)

"… Why am I so tired?" Khan sighs. "Oh well. I'll just take a nap." He goes back over to his bed but finds that he's having some trouble moving what appears to be a giant ball of black fur. "What the hell? This is my bed." Khan pushes it off and hears a squeak come from it. "Oh no."

It uncurls to reveal a black fox; who switches to human form and happens to be Kurai. She jumps over and hugs him. " Miss me?"

"…Aren't you supposed to be at the Southern castle?"

"Nope."

"I thought I sent you there."

"You did."

"Then why are you back here?"

"You didn't think you were going to get rid of me did you?"

"…"

"Khan!"

"What! Do you want a lie or the truth!?"

"Your just stubborn."

"And damn proud of it."

"Well too bad case you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Khan's face pails. "… Are you serious?"

"Yup!" She smiles. "There's no way you're getting rid of me now! Isn't that wonderful?"

"… That's great… just great… I'm so gonna be laughed at."

"That's too bad. I guess I'll just have to give you more hugs then to make you happier."

"…"

She looks up at him and smiles.

(9 months later)

(At night)

Kagome sits outside in the garden. She sighs in content as she looks up at the moon. Sesshomaru walks outside and spots her sitting under a sakura tree. He quietly goes over to her and sits behind her, pulling her onto his lap and holding her there. "What are you doing out here Kagome?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why don't you sing? I haven't heard you sing in a while."

"Only because you've been in meetings and doing paperwork."

"So why don't you sing now so I can hear you? Please? You know he likes to hear you sing just as much as I do."

"Did Khan pester you again today?"

"Of course he did. Did you think he'd give up when we said we weren't going to tell him his nephew's name until he was born?"

"Not really." Kagome sighs.

"Please sing?"

"Oh alright." Kagome slowly starts to sing, her voice drifting on the wind.

_**(I don't own this song: Come by Amuro Namie) **_

moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
watashi ni motarete naite ii kara

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada kono mama_

_Come my way  
kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
tada soba ni iru kara  
So come my way_

_kizuite anata wa kono sekai de  
tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada sono mama_

_Come my way  
mou hitomi tojite  
Come close to me  
mou nemureba ii  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
tada koko ni iru kara  
So come my way_

_Calling out  
Can you hear me? yea  
So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada kono mama_

_Come my way  
kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
tada soba ni iru kara  
So come my way_

Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me

Kagome suddenly looks up at Sesshomaru. "…Problem…" She clutches her stomach as a wave of pain hits her and it shows on her face.

"Hold on, I got you." Sesshomaru swiftly picks her up and carries her into the castle calling for the female healers.

(Some odd hours later)

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru walks into their room.

"I'm doing just fine." Kagome smiles. "Want to see him? He has your eyes." Sesshomaru walks over to look at his new son. He has his father's golden eyes, his mother's black hair but with silver highlights and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He grabs hold of Sesshomaru's hair when he gets close enough. "That is your father, Sesshomaru."

"Hello. That's quite a grip you've got." Sesshomaru smiles at his son.

"I don't care if Sesshomaru is having time with Kagome and the kid! I want to see him now move!" Khan walks into the room and sits on the end of the bed. "You know, now you have to tell me his name. So what is it?"

"You want to tell him Kagome or should I?"

"Well someone is going to so spill."

"I'll tell him." Kagome looks at her new son. "Hikaru."

"Come again?"

"It means light, Khan."

"Oh. Cool. Hello little nephew. I am Khan."

Hikaru reaches a hand towards Khan and Khan lets him grab hold of his index finger.

"He's kinda cute being that small. We're gonna have some fun with you in the castle."

"You are not allowed to introduce him to sake." Sesshomaru states.

"Aw common! That's not fair! He's my nephew!"

"Fine. But you must wait till he's 18."

"His mother was introduced before that!"

"… 17."

"Fine." The little tyke starts to cry. "Hey! There's no crying when I'm here." Khan starts making weird faces and Hikaru starts to laugh.

"Is he here! Is Rin's new brother here!?" Rin runs into the room.

"I wanna see him too!" Lindsay-chan follows her.

Ayame and Sen walk in behind the two girls. "So how is my little nephew?" Ayame asks.

"Hikaru is doing just fine." Kagome smiles as her two girls look at their new brother with excitement in their eyes.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Kagome hands Hikaru over to Ayame.

"Hey! How come she gets to hold him and not me!?" Khan objects.

"She asked."

"I have to ask to see my nephew?"

"Yes."

"… Can I hold him now then?"

"Ask Ayame. She is holding Hikaru right now."

Khan grumbles something under his breath and then turns to Ayame. "… Can I hold him?"

"Of course." She hands the child to Khan. "I have to help Sen check the weapons supplies. I'll check on you guys later." She leaves.

Sen goes over to them. "Congrats my Lord and Lady."

"Thanks Sen. Are you going to help train him in weaponry?" Kagome asks.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss that bit of fun. I'll check on the little heir tomorrow. I've got weapons to check." He leaves the room.

"Just wait till you're older Hikaru. We'll have lots of fun spending quality time together." Khan watches Hikaru's wandering eyes. "You'll get used to this place soon. And I will teach you how to duel."

"When can little Hikaru play with us?" Rin asks.

"We want to show him how to play tag." Lindsay-chan adds.

"When he leans to walk." Kagome responds.

"How long is that going to be?" They both ask at the same time.

"In a few years." They look sad. "But until then you can play with him inside. Ok?"

"Yay!" They both exclaim. "Thank you!" They hug Kagome and run out of the room laughing.

(That night)

"Why are you still awake?" Sesshomaru sits up and looks over at Kagome. "You should be sleeping."

"Hikaru won't go back to sleep." She holds the infant gently in her arms.

"Then why don't you sing to him?"

"I was trying to get him to go back to sleep without singing."

"Well then." He pulls her onto his lap. "I'm not going back to sleep until you sing."

"Is that a request or a demand?"

"Both."

"How can it be both?"

"It's a demand from me and a request from Hikaru."

"Very well." Kagome slowly starts to sing. **_(Just so you know, I don't own this song either: My Will by Dream)_**

_sotto mezameru_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

_"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute_

_itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no_

_aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni_

_tsuyoi tokimeki wa_

_setsunasa ni naru yo_

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai_

_"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to_

_wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai_

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

_tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi_

_dakedo ano toki kara_

_mayoi wa kieta yo_

_misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte_

_kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru egao_

_nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute _

_matte-iru watashi wa yamete "CHANSU" wo _

_tsukamu yo_

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de kokoro ga tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa_

_kanarazu todoku you ni_

_shinjite _la la la la la la...

_shinjite _la la la la la la...

_shinjite _la la la la la la...

Kagome looks at Hikaru to find him sound asleep. She then looks behind her to find Sesshomaru asleep on her shoulder. She sighs and falls asleep, content to be with her mate and new son.

_** The End**_

_**Rosie hater: I hope you enjoyed my fic. This is indeed the end.**_

**_I'm glad you stayed here this long to finish reading it._**

_**Thank you for taking the time to do so.**_

_**I dedicate this fic to my friends here at home (who never let me give up on it.)**_

_**And my reader friends.**_

_**And just incase you were wondering, you have just accomplished finishing reading 160 pages worth of fic.**_

_**Congrats. **_


End file.
